Her Romeo, His Juliet
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: She would've fallen on her back had someone not caught her. There was an arm around her waist and a hand on her hip, keeping her suspended above the floor. In an effort to stay upright, Katarina had grabbed the man's arm. She looked up, ready to express her thanks, but the man's appearance took away her words and jammed them back down her throat. Loki/OC.
1. Part I: Of Dances and Meetings

**A/N: This is my first published Loki/OC FanFiction. Please R&R!**

**My story is divided into two parts. Pre-Thor and Thor.**

**I have a playlist now (although it's incomplete). Check it out, it's Chapter 24.**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 1: Of Dances and Meetings**

**3rd POV**

As soon as she was old enough to understand that she was born royalty, Katarina was utterly delighted with her placement of birth. Every little girl wants to grow up as a princess; living in a castle, wearing beautiful gowns everyday, being the envy of every other young woman in the entire kingdom, with servants at her beck and call, answering every wish and desire. She would grow up and go to a ball where she would meet her Prince Charming, and they would fall in love instantly, getting married and living happily ever after.

Until she turned six, Katarina was quite content with her aloof lifestyle. But then came the rules. Suddenly, there were ways that she had to act. She couldn't be herself, lest it should reflect badly on her family and ultimately, her kingdom. A princess had to walk, talk, eat, dance, smile, and laugh a certain way.

"A princess has to walk with small steps to prevent from tripping on the hem of her dress, with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes cast downwards."

"A princess must converse quietly, but not too quietly lest people think that you are shy or uneducated. She must be intelligent but not smart-alecky."

"A princess must eat with small bites, slowly, stopping frequently to sip her drink or wipe her mouth. At the end of the meal she lays her utensils diagonally across the plate to signal to her waiter that she is done."

"A princess must dance gracefully, without stepping on anyone's foot. She must be the belle of the ball at evening parties."

"A princess should smile small, with a little bit of teeth, but not too much if her smile is unattractive."

"A princess must laugh quietly and not too long; her laughter should neither be obnoxious or loud."

A princess this, a princess that. And, even more unfortunately, Katarina had the misfortune to be born second of three children. Meaning that she was exposed to both the constant chastisement and superior attitude of her older brother, Nikolai, plus the annoyances of a younger sibling, her sister Katia.

Although she was good at following the rules, it was enough to drive Katarina crazy.

And, as she got older, she realized that her airway was slowly being cut off from the oxygen known as liberation, her freedoms whittling away one by one.

_I have to breathe. _She thought suddenly one day_. I can't go one living like this._

OoOoOoO

Katarina slipped blindly into the dress, clutching the hand of her stepmother. She kept her eyes obediently closed as she felt a maid painstakingly button up the back of it, and then finally opened them to examine herself.

She was standing in front of a full length mirror. The dress was beautifully made, laced with white and navy ribbons to match the ocean blue silk. Katarina ran a hand slowly over the full skirt, feeling the material between her fingers. It was like running her hand over water.

Her stepmother smiled at her through the reflection. "Beautiful. Now come sit, so they can do your hair."

Katarina sat down in said chair and again closed her eyes as she felt hands take strands of her hair to brush and style it.

Tonight, father was again throwing one of his evening dinner parties, and Katarina was again being forced to go, because she was the _princess_.

"Katia's a princess too. Why can't she go?" She had argued with her father the day before over dinner.

"Katia's too _young_ to attend these parties, Katarina, you know that. When she grows up, she'll attend with you." Her father had replied.

Katarina turned to her baby sister, who currently getting food all over her face. "Never grow up, Katia." She told her sternly.

Back in the chair, Katarina felt a choker being fastened around her neck, and assumed that it was the one with diamonds and sapphires, as it would match the best. A matching bracelet was being placed around her wrist. Something was perched on her head.

"There." Katarina heard her stepmother say. "Gorgeous. You can look now."

Internally sighing, the princess looked up, and saw that she had been right about the bracelet and necklace. She was surprised to see the tiara though. Surely her stepmother would know by now...

"No." She said firmly, taking the tiara off. It was a finely wrought silver thing, encrusted with a couple of diamonds.

"Oh, come on, Katarina. You know you should wear it..."

"I refuse. Please bring me my other hair accessories."

Immediately, a maid rushed up with her collection. Katarina's hand hovered momentarily above an ornamental flower, but then at the last moment she chose a white ivory comb, tapping it. The maid nodded, set down the rest of the accessories, and placed it delicately in her hair.

"Am I done now?" She asked levelly to her stepmother, who sighed and nodded.

"Yes. You may go downstairs. I shall join you in a few minutes."

Katarina's heels clicked softly on the marble tiles as she walked swiftly down the hall, finally arriving at a twisting staircase that led to the main ballroom. She could already hear the lively chatter of guests, and assumed that most of them had arrived.

Her heart sank as she surveyed the room from the top of the stairs. The room was quite filled, and as the princess, it was her unfortunate duty to dance with as many of the guests as possible.

She slowly started downstairs. She had a bit of time before the music started.

OoOoOoO

The crowd parted in awe, bowing, as the two figures cut their way through the guests, like a god among mortals.

Although, that was pretty accurate. They _were_ gods among mortals.

"Ryker!" The older of the two called out, smiling broadly as he approached a man that seemed to be about the same age as himself.

"Odin, how nice of you to come!" The man- Ryker- replied, returning the smile. They both shook hands warmly, and it seemed to the rest of the people that they knew each other very well.

"How are you?" Odin asked.

"Very good, but I doubt that you can say the same." Ryker's eyes flicked over the streaks of white in Odin's golden-brown hair.

"I may not look it, but there's plenty of life left in this old king." Odin chuckled, and then turned to the young man next to him. "Thor, this is my friend, the king of Vanaheim, King Ryker. Ryker, this is my son, Thor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The two said at the exact same time, and then they both laughed.

"So, I've met your son Nikolai, but have yet to meet your daughters. You've spoken quite highly of them." Odin looked around curiously.

"Ah, yes. Well, Katarina is here, but you might have to wait to see Katia. She's a bit too young to be attending these kinds of parties." Ryker led both Odin and Thor through the crowd.

Soon, they came across an older girl who seemed to be in deep conversation with one of the musicians. Ryker tapped her shoulder, murmured an apology to the musician, and the girl turned around.

She had straight, dark red hair, going to about her waist or so. Her eyes were lightest blue, unique to the brown of her father's. Thor silently admired the choice of the person who had picked out her dress: it fit her figure nicely, also bringing out the color of both her hair and eyes.

"Katarina, I would like to introduce you to King Odin, and his son, Prince Thor." Ryker said to the girl. "Odin, Thor, this is my daughter, Princess Katarina."

Katarina blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly, smiling and curtsying with a soft, "My lords."

"Ah, Ryker, your praise rings true. She is certainly every bit as beautiful and charming as her mother." Odin said, smiling at her.

At the mention of her mother, Katarina's smile froze on her face, but again, she recovered, although her expression was a bit more strained.

The slight change might have slipped Odin and Ryker, but Thor noticed, and he cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure something out.

Soon, Odin and Ryker drifted away, leaving Katarina and Thor alone with awkward silence.

Katarina had heard many things about Thor- him being the thunder god, the winner of a thousand battles- but most of her information had come from her friends, the daughters of her father's nobles. Many of them swooned and chattered excitedly over him, but before, Katarina had just internally rolled her eyes and ignored it.

Now that she was with him, Katarina could see what made him so attractive- the bright golden hair, strong jaw, deep blue eyes and muscular figure- but personally, she wasn't interested. There were too many men like him, and most of them had egotistical attitudes that she found irritating.

Katarina watched her father with Odin with attentive eyes. "Our fathers seem to know each other very well."

"I did not know." Thor admitted. "Forgive me for saying so, Odin has never mentioned your family before."

"Same." Katarina said nonchalantly.

One conversation led to another, and soon, Katarina was engrossed in a story of one of Thor's battles. Surprisingly, she found him rather interesting despite herself. Yes, he was slightly arrogant and full of himself, but at least he wasn't rude or condescending. He was actually quite charismatic.

But then the music started, and Katarina could not suppress a sigh of disappointment. And just when she was starting to enjoy Thor's company...

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, noticing her disheartened expression.

"That's my cue." She started to walk away. "I must dance."

Suddenly, Thor was in front of her, bowing, offering her a hand. "If you must go dance, then perhaps you could grace me with your company a little longer and honor me with the first?"

Smiling, Katarina took his hand. "Since you asked so nicely..."

He whisked her off to the dance floor, placing a hand on her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Soon enough, they were surrounded by whispers, and Katarina noticed her father's-noble's-daughter's-friends were looking at her, green with envy, heads together, probably gossiping away.

Thor saw her slightly uneasy demeanor at all the stares and whispered, "Don't worry. People will join us soon enough."

His prediction proved true. Many other party-goers started to dance around them.

Throughout the dance the two royals chatted, getting to know each other more and more, and Katarina was actually disappointed when the song ended.

Thor took his hand off her waist but did not let go of her hand. "This is where we part." He said dramatically, and Katarina laughed. Quickly, he brought her hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss there. "Until we meet again." And then he was gone.

Katarina was forced to go through her tiring routine of dances, although at least she found the conversations a bit more interesting. It seems her father tonight had invited a great many of war heroes from Asgard. Although the stories of fights may have been a bit exaggerated, at least they were entertaining. She even danced with a couple of Thor's friends- a tall blond sword fighter and a shorter, more portly dwarf-like man.

Eventually, she had to stop- she was getting so tired that she almost stepped on the feet of her last partner. She headed towards the refreshment table for a drink.

Suddenly, a hand flew into Katarina's face, smacking her dead center, surprising her so much that she stumbled backwards. It seems that one of the men had been so focused on his story that he gestured outwards, hitting her by chance. The stumble caused her to step on the hem of her dress, tripping her. She would've fallen flat on her back (a terrible disgrace) had someone not caught her.

There was an arm around her waist and a hand on her hip, keeping her suspended above the floor. In an unconscious effort to stay upright, Katarina had grabbed the person's arm. She froze and looked up, ready to express her thanks and apologize, but the man's appearance took away her words and jammed them back down her throat.

He had short, deadblack hair and light blue eyes- much like hers- and pale skin. These three attributes alone set him apart from the golden-haired and nicely tanned warriors in the room. He was tall, leaner in comparison, wearing black, silver and green. The features of his face were sharp yet quite pleasant to look at.

Suddenly Katarina realized that she had been staring and blushed, letting go of his arm and thanking him.

"My pleasure." He replied, pulling her upright. His voice was smooth and had just the right amount of respect. And then he was gone.

Katarina stood there for a little while, her heart beat erratic although she had no idea why. After a few seconds, she went off to dance again, drink forgotten.

Soon, though, her dances with the men began to get increasingly more unpleasant. They had drank a lot of wine (and her father tended to forget that he had a high immunity to alcohol and usually chose the strongest wine) and her partners were now quite intoxicated. Her feet hurt from being trodden on so many times.

Woefully inadequate dancing aside, they _talked so much_. Katarina found herself bored out of her mind.

As a song ended and Katarina moved to leave the dance floor, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, she saw it was Thor, and she felt a smile unexplainably grace her lips.

"Thor! Enjoying yourself?" She asked mildly.

"Indeed." He looked around. "Since you don't see to have a partner for the next dance, perhaps I could...?"

Typically, Katarina didn't dance twice with the same person, but she decided to just go with it; she needed someone intelligent to talk to anyway. "Of course." He took her hand once again.

"You seem tired." Thor noted as he twirled her around. The princess gave him a wry smile.

"You would be too, after dancing with almost everyone here." She gestured around her to all the guests and Thor chuckled.

"True." He admitted. "But you're quite the dancer; surely you're enjoying yourself?"

"I like to dance, but after a while it gets tiring." Katarina sighed, then quickly recovered and said hastily, "Not that I'm complaining."

That was close. _A princess must not whine._

The dance with Thor was soon over and all too quickly she was dancing with the dwarf-man again, whose name she learned was Volstagg. He seemed to have consumed quite a bit of wine, and it was all that the princess could do to stop him from humiliating himself. He was talking loudly, dancing horribly, and Katarina winced whenever he stepped on her feet.

_This song is going to last a long time._ She thought wearily. But the thought had just surfaced when that black-haired stranger was suddenly at Volstagg's side. She stopped dancing in surprise, and the young man put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Come now, Volstagg." He murmured persuasively. "You've danced with the young lady quite enough; shouldn't it be my turn?"

Volstagg let go of Katarina and graciously stepped aside. "Of course, of course." He said, speech slurred. He just barely managed to stumble off the dance floor; the princess wouldn't have been surprised if he passed out in the middle of walking.

"You have amazing timing." Katarina exhaled in relief. The man smiled slyly.

"Thank you. Now, if the you don't mind giving me a dance...?"

"Of course I don't mind."

He took her hand, placing another on her waist as she put her's on his shoulder, and they spun in time to the music.

"I don't think I know your name." He said finally, after a little while of silence. Katarina realized her mistake and hurriedly introduced herself.

"Princess Katarina of Vanaheim." She said in a mock-grandiose voice, feeling too tired to follow her guidelines of princess-hood.

"Katarina." He repeated slowly, and for some reason, the way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine. "What a pretty name."

Katarina wasn't what to say; whether to thank him or not. She blushed, and tried to cover it up by asking, "And yours?"

"My name?" He twirled her around. "Hm, I don't think I'll tell you."

Katarina blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't think I'll tell you... yet." He added afterwards.

His partner felt somehow cheated. "Yet?"

"Oh, yes. I believe we'll meet sometime in the future." It wasn't a question or a request, it was a statement.

"Oh, come on." Katarina laughed. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Now, now, let's not get impatient." He smirked.

The song came to an end, and although they stopped dancing, neither person made to let go. Katarina found herself trapped in the full stare of his piercing blue eyes, and she knew that it was a test of wills; who would back down first.

Finally, Katarina couldn't take it any longer; somehow, she had to break the silence. "Fine, then. Some other time."

He smiled, triumphant. Still neither moved. Katarina didn't know how much time passed in that moment, but she did notice that his eyes flicked twice to her lips.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, and Katarina's immediate first thought was, _Oh my gods he's going to kiss me!_ Then, immediately afterwards, she squashed it, wondering how such a ridiculous thought managed to get inside her head. She had just met him that evening.

But her thoughts were quite accurate; he leaned down, his lips so close to her cheek that she could feel his breath on her skin.

Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Goodbye, Princess Katarina."

And then he was gone. Disappeared. Leaving Katarina blushing and unexplainably flustered, her heart beating unnaturally fast.

**A/N: Review, favorite, follow.**


	2. Part I: Of Distractions and Invitations

**A/N: Wow, that's surprising. Within the first couple hours of publication, I get three follows, two favorites, and two reviews. Thanks a lot, guys! You are my motivation to keep going!**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 2: Of Distractions and Invitations**

**3rd POV**

_Concentrate. Watch for an opening. Step, thrust, step, guard._

Katarina found it much harder to focus on her fencing. Usually, she was almost jumping from one foot to the other in excitement for the next lesson. Her enthusiasm was caused by two things: One, she got to actually do something that involved fighting, and two, she got to be with her brother.

Nikolai was probably one of the coolest older brothers a girl could ever have. Yes, sometimes he was condescending and he scolded her for errant behavior. But having gone through the a-prince-must lessons (and worse, since he's the heir to the throne), he could relate to Katarina in a way that no one else could. He argued with their parents for more of Katarina's freedom, and was also an amazing sword fighter. Needless to say, his younger sister was extremely proud.

Katarina stumbled as her brother suddenly advanced, allowing him to get under her guard and attack.

"What's wrong with you today, Katarina?" Nikolai frowned, removing his face guard and brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "You're distracted."

Nikolai was rather handsome, with wavy golden hair and hazel eyes like their father, but Katarina could see traces of their mother in his face. It was comforting.

"I don't know." Katarina bit her lip, following suit and blowing a couple strands of red hair out of her sweaty face.

In all honesty, she did know. That young man from the evening party... his face and his whisper had continued to follow her. She could hear her name on his lips.

_"Katarina."_

"Katarina?"

Said girl started and looked up, blinking. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something, Nikolai?"

He sighed. "There you go again. Distracted, with your head in the clouds." His lip suddenly curled. "Ever since the party. Did you "meet the prince of your dreams?"" He asked mockingly, leaning against the walls.

Katarina glared at him. "That's not funny." She snapped, and her blue eyes grew distant, as if she was thinking about something that happened a long time ago.

Nikolai suddenly realized what he had said, and he stepped towards his younger sister, concerned. "Oh, no, Katarina, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry..." He moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

Katarina allowed him to do so, trying to shrug off her negative feelings. "It's okay. I know you wouldn't say something like that to hurt me. Besides, you know I don't believe in stories like that anymore."

Her brother nodded. "Love..." He began.

"...is for children." His sister finished the statement, and the two siblings shared a grim smile.

"Well! It seems you two are done with those awful swords!"

They turned to see their stepmother walking into the training room with a sleeping Katia in her arms, nose wrinkled.

Despite the fact that Katarina and Nikolai were both quite attractive, they knew that Katia was going to grow up to be absolutely knock-out beautiful. She was only five years old, but her hair was reddish gold and wavy, and her eyes seemed to change color. Sometimes, Katarina thought they were blue. Another time, she thought they were brown. Another time, they looked hazel. She could stare into her sister's eyes for hours and never make up her mind.

Their stepmother might not have noticed, but Nikolai's jaw tightened ever-so-slightly when he saw Katia, and his eyes grew cold. He strode over to the woman and held out his arms expectantly for his baby sister. "They're called _foils_, Synthia." He said in a level tone of voice. "And they're not awful; I'm just training Katarina to protect herself."

Synthia sighed and handed Katia to him. "Oh, Nikolai, when will you start calling me your mother...?"

Nikolai smiled mirthlessly. "We've gone over this, Synthia." He carried Katia away from their stepmother and towards Katarina. "Never."

As soon as he had his back to Synthia, Katarina saw a whole new person emerge from Nikolai's previously cold attitude. "Hey Katia!" He stroked her hair. "Are you awake?"

Katia opened her kaleidoscope eyes and yawned. "N-N-Nicky?"

"Yes, it's Nicky." The boy didn't even bother to correct the younger girl. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Katia kicked her legs to signal that she wanted to get down and Nikolai obliged. She hugged his legs. "Nicky, will you teach me to sword fight _too_? Like Kat?"

Nikolai laughed and winked in Katarina's direction, who was laughing. "Nah, I can't. But you know what?" He spun her around so that she was facing Katarina. "When you're old enough, Kat will teach you."

"Oh, will you, Kat?" Katia turned to her older sister and begged, her eyes wide, and Katarina could feel her heart melt. How could she say no to that face?

"Of course I will." She picked up Katia and hugged her.

OoOoOoO

Loki couldn't get her out of his mind. He could see her dark red hair and light blue eyes, that small, tentative _real_ smile, not the royalty act, like a glance from behind a veil. Her pale complexion and graceful stride.

_"Princess Katarina of Vanaheim."_

There was a book resting in his lap, and he was trying to read it, but found that he could not focus. He found himself reading the same sentence over and over again, not comprehending a single word. Sighing, he closed the book and instead tried to amuse himself by summoning an illusion, and instantly, a black snake appeared in his hands, slithering over his fingers.

Perhaps... perhaps he should have told her his name. This way, it felt like he was somehow tricking her.

_Well, why wouldn't I be tricking her?_ Loki thought crossly to himself. _I'm the god of mischief!_

But no, his anonymity had not been caused by his instinct to cause trouble. It was because he hadn't wanted to see her back away, narrow her eyes, and put up a wall.

After all, it's what everybody does when they see him.

"Brother!" The door was flung open without warning, and Loki internally sighed. He did not need Thor to barge in right now; he wanted to be alone, with his thoughts.

"What is it, Thor? I'm rather busy..."

"Busy doing what? Playing around with your magic?" The golden-haired boy noticed the midnight-colored serpent. "I came to ask your opinion on something."

The younger brother raised an eyebrow. Thor rarely asked his opinion on anything. "Yes? What is it?"

Thor took a seat in one of the chairs, glancing nervously towards the door as if afraid he would be overheard. Then he leaned forward, lowering his voice, eyes shining. "I met the most enchanting person at the evening party last night..."

Loki groaned. "Thor, you say that after almost every party you attend. Save it for when you mean it, okay?"

"This time I really do mean it." Thor said seriously, and then smiled slyly. "Brother, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Loki scoffed. "If I believed in love at all, I think it would take a little longer to fall for someone, Thor."

_And yet all it took was two seconds for you to fall for Katarina,_ Said a sneaky little voice in the back of his head, the princess's face yet again surfacing in his mind. He shook his head very slightly.

_Get out of my head._

"Aw, c'mon, Loki! Can you get your nose out of your books and live a little?" Thor asked, gesturing to the room around them.

Ignoring this comment, Loki asked, "So, who is this maiden that managed to capture your heart so easily?"

"Did you not see her? Princess Katarina herself! That red hair and-"

_Crack._

Thor looked up in surprise to see that Loki had just broken the snake's neck. And the expression upon his face was stony. "Brother...?"

"I've told you, Thor." Loki stood up, walking out of the room. "I have important matters to attend to."

OoOoOoO

All three Rykerson children were currently in the fireplace room, the older two sitting at the table, while Katia played with her toys near the hearth.

Katarina sighed, trying to concentrate on the schoolwork that lay before her, but the words seemed to bleed together so that she could not read what they said. She growled. Usually, schoolwork was a breeze, and she easily completed it. Today, she found herself being distracted by everything. The constant crackling of the fire, the scribble of her brother's pen from across the table, the occasional _clink _of porcelain on porcelain as her sister played with her dolls. She sighed again.

Suddenly, Nikolai looked up, looking furious with himself, and banged his fist on the table. Katarina jumped as his inkwell was upset and black ink slowly spread across the table's surface.

"God, curse Synthia. I never _did _find out why you were distracted today, did I?" He stared at Katarina expectantly.

His sister sighed for a third time, and stood up, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. "The ink will stain your papers." She moved to clean it up.

Her brother clicked his fingers, and a servant instantly rushed up and started to clean the ink mess. "Stop avoiding the subject. Tell me. I'm your brother."

But Katarina stubbornly shook her head. "No. You'll laugh at me." She picked up a book and started to read.

Nikolai snatched it and gave her a knowing look, suddenly smirking. "Oh. Was it perhaps our honored guests?" He teased.

Katarina blinked. "Honored... guests?"

"Yes. The king and the princes of Asgard. Was it young Prince Thor?"

"Brother, you could not be more wrong." Katarina said irritably, making a futile grab for the book. "Give that back!"

He ignored her, using his height to his advantage, lifting it high above his head. "I've heard he's captured the hearts of his entire kingdom, loved everywhere, worshipped by all." He whispered in mock-awe. "And that, ever since he's won his first battle, all the women and goddesses of Asgard have flocked to him in droves, ever his fans, all vying for his attention. So unlike his younger brother." He added, as if in an afterthought.

Katarina frowned. "Brother?"

"Did you not notice him at the evening party?"

The princess shook her head. "I did not know he had a brother..."

"Well, perhaps you'll meet him." Nikolai said slyly. Katarina's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. Her brother just shook his head and went back to his schoolwork. "Brother, tell me." He ignored her. She grabbed his paper and got right up in his face. "What is i-"

"_Katarina! Oh, Katarina!_" The door banged open.

Both of the older kids froze as Synthia ran through the door, a letter held aloft in her hand. She looked absolutely overjoyed.

Nikolai sighed, an annoyed expression crossing his face in an instant. "Synthia, what is it this time...?"

"Katarina, oh, darling Katarina!" She sang, oblivious to Nikolai as she dashed towards her stepdaughter and grabbed her hands in obvious joy. "I knew this day would come!"

"What day?"

"My beautiful Katarina, always so charming and-!"

Nikolai's expression hardened, and suddenly he was between his stepmother and his sister, forcing them apart. He glowered at the former, eyes narrowed. "She's not _your_ Katarina."

Silence. Dead, suffocating silence. Katarina shivered. There was such contempt in her brother's face.

"What news do you have?" Nikolai asked coldly after a few seconds.

"Oh... yes." Their stepmother looked at the letter in her hand, now much quieter. "Katarina has been invited to the palace of Asgard for a hunting party that Prince Thor is giving."

"Thank you. You may leave." Nikolai pointed to the door, and Synthia left quietly.

As soon as she had left and closed the door behind her, the prince turned to his sister and grinned. "It seems that your heart was not the only one captured."

"I'll ignore that for now." Katarina said dismissively. "But, Nikolai, you really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" His hazel eyes were suddenly frigid again.

"Shunning Synthia!"

"But you're not her Katarina. I _will not stand by and watch _while she calls you _her Katarina._ I will not stand for it."

"At least be a bit more subtle about it!" Katarina snapped. "She will complain to father, and father will bring the hammer down on our heads and force us to call her mother! And then Katia will take after us and-"

"No. Don't. Just stop." Nikolai pressed his hands to his temples. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll try to stop it in the future. Good enough for you?"

There was a brief moment of silence in which the two glared at each other. Then Katarina sighed.

"Look, I don't like her as much as you do." She said softly. "But we have to deal with her." Nikolai looked right into her eyes and realized that they were thinking the same thing.

_~Flashback~_

_A younger Nikolai was carrying a crying Katarina from the room. _

_"She's not my mother! She's not my mother!" Katarina screamed, beating Nikolai with her tiny fists as she cried. _

_"Katarina, shh." Was all that her brother said. This only caused his sister to scream louder._

_"She's not my mother! She's not my mother!"_

_"Katarina..."_

_"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!"_

_Nikolai snapped. "SHE'S NOT MINE EITHER!"_

_Silence._

_~Flashback End~_

Nikolai sighed and sat down. Katarina followed suit, taking it as a signal to drop the conversation. They were both quiet as they started on their work again.

Finally, Nikolai said, "But seriously. Is Thor the reason for your absent-mindedness?"

The answer was easy. Katarina shook her head. "No. He is pleasant and charming and strong, but he is also arrogant and full of himself. I find that rather irritating."

"Hm. And yet, you will still accept his invitation."

"To appease father. He will have my head if I passed up an opportunity like this."

**A/N: Review, favorite, follow.**


	3. Part I: Of Flowers and Asgard

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm surprised at how quickly this is gaining popularity, even in the span of a day, so I decided to update again today. I had a lot of time on my hands anyway, and I was eager to get this out.**

**Again, thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and following my story and I. I appreciate every word that you put into the reviews. Keep on doing it; they are my inspiration to keep writing this story! And the faster you review, the faster I update!**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 3: Of Flowers and Asgard**

**3rd POV**

Katarina had decided to go in a red dress this time, nothing too extravagant like the one she had worn at the evening party, but still formal. Around her neck was a silver and ruby chain necklace to match the color of her dress.

Examining herself in the mirror, her thoughts strayed inevitably towards that beautiful, black-haired stranger again, to the dance that they had shared and the almost-kiss that had been suspended in the air between them. The thought made a blush creep up Katarina's face again, but she forced it down. She had to be composed. Calm. Impeccably polite. She wasn't visiting some noble's castle. This was Asgard. Attending a hunting party to which she had been personally invited by Prince Thor Odinson himself. It was an honor that he even remembered her.

She smoothed the front of her skirt and left her room, heading to the main hall to say goodbye to her brother and sister.

Nikolai was waiting in the hall for her, Katia in his arms. He pressed a kiss to Katarina's forehead, warned her not to get gored by any wild animals, and let her hold Katia for a few moments. Katia kissed her sister's cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck, begging her to tell her all about Asgard when she returned.

Promising that she would, Katarina left the hall, waving and smiling.

There was a guard from Asgard waiting for her outside, in gold armor and wielding a spear made of the same material. A red cape was draped around his shoulders, and the way he stood conveyed an air of composure.

He bowed low, and murmured, "My lady."

"Oh, please," Katarina said, flattered. "You don't need to call me that. I'm sure that there are plenty of others with higher standing more deserving of the title."

"That may be," The guard replied. "But his Majesty Thor ordered me to treat you with the utmost respect."

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did he now?"

"Yes. Now if you please come with me..." He gestured for her to stand by his side.

Katarina did so, knowing what was going to happen next, yet both utterly terrified and terribly excited.

She had always dreamed of traveling through the Bifrost ever since she had been a young girl, when her mother had whispered stories of it in her ear, telling her of a bridge made of all the colors of the rainbow, trapped in a long stretch of kaleidoscope glass.

OoOoOoO

Katarina gasped for air as she landed with a thump on the metal beneath her feet. Her knees buckled and she would've fallen if the guard had not caught her by her elbow.

"Thank you." She managed to say, still coughing, again reminded inexorably of the time the stranger had saved her from falling at the party. She frowned.

_Get out of my head._

"You're welcome," The guard replied, keeping her steady. "Most people have this reaction if they've never traveled by Bifrost before."

"I can see why." Katarina suddenly regained her balance and straightened, a little embarrassed at how she had acted. "It's a little disorienting."

She was suddenly aware of another presence in the Bifrost. It looked like another guard, but his armor was much grander, his sword also much more deadly-looking. His skin was coffee-brown, and the irises of his eyes were a brilliant, striking orange-gold. They seemed to look right at you and see into your soul.

"Heimdall." Katarina breathed. "You are Heimdall, the Gatekeeper."

He inclined his head towards her in a bow. "My lady."

The princess curtsied in reply, awestruck.

_The Gatekeeper that sees all. No one can hide from his watchful eye. _She had heard many tales of him too.

And the rainbow bridge.

Now that she was closer, Katarina realized that it wasn't as beautiful as she thought it to be. It was better.

Color, dancing color and flickering light, swaths of iridescent viridescence, deep amaranthine, bright cerulean, glimmering scarlet, shining cadmium, and pulsing titian*.

Somehow it seemed familiar. Like she had seen it before. Katarina frowned, thinking. Where had she seen something like this before...

And then it hit her.

Katia's eyes. The rainbow bridge of Asgard looked like Katia's eyes.

And Asgard itself! Asgard, a shimmering metropolis, the picture of perfection. Katarina had truly never seen anything like it.

And to think that she was going to the palace.

OoOoOoO

His thoughts kept wandering to her. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't forget.

No woman had ever captured his attention like this before. Perhaps it was because she hadn't thrown herself at her feet the moment he flashed her his smile. She presented a challenge.

And how Thor loved a challenge.

The god of thunder himself was currently heading down the halls, passing guests and smiling without really seeing them, thinking only of the girl he had met at the party a week before. Princess Katarina of Vanaheim.

He soon spotted her, just entering the hall with a guard at her side, her beautiful face covered with an expression of awestruck wonder. Thor chuckled silently to herself, remembering that she was a newcomer to Asgard.

"Princess! How lovely of you to come!" Heads turned towards him and the girl as he called out to her. Eyes looked curiously at the princess as she wove her way through the crowd towards him.

She curtsied, and Thor noted with pleasure that she was wearing red; his color. "Your Majesty." Katarina murmured, eyes on her reflection in the polished floor.

Thor waved his hand dismissively, using the other to grab her hand and pull her to her feet. "Katarina, again, with the formalities. Aren't we past that?"

"I wasn't aware of it." She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we meet just last week?"

"Do not obsess about detail." Thor mock-chastised. He pretended to just notice the color of her dress. "You look very nice in red. This would look pretty in your hair." From seemingly nowhere, Thor produced a rose, of stereotypical color, and presented it to Katarina with a flourish.

But if Thor thought that it was enough to win her over, he was dead-wrong. Katarina took it without batting an eyelash, and without so much as a blush she replied, "Yes, but it would look prettier in someone else's." And she stopped a passing child to tuck it behind their ear.

Instantly, the hall was filled with the angry whispers of Thor's fans, mostly women, fiercely defending their idol, saying that she should have taken it, she should know her place, she should accept his favors because she sure as heck won't get it again.

But Thor himself couldn't have been more captivated. Again, spurring him, rejecting his advance. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I beg the indulgence of your Majesty," Katarina said softly. "But if I may be excused, I would like to look around..." And she curtsied once more, leaving the guests in the hall thoroughly stunned.

Such a daring girl. And in front of everybody... Thor laughed again.

OoOoOoO

Katarina turned the corner and took a shuddering breath to calm herself down.

_That was risky. _She scolded herself.

But she couldn't help it. She was so _angry. _

_Was this how mother was when father chased her? _Katarina found herself wondering. _Except that she blushed and took it, placing it in her own hair and smiling. _A shudder of disgust ran through her body. Never.

She started to walk away, coming across less and less guests and she walked, wanting to put some distance between her and Thor.

_Father must have been like him when he was younger. _Katarina thought furiously. She was getting worked up just thinking about it. _Arrogant, chasing anyone he wanted, pursuing anyone, wearing her like a prize before another, better one came around-_

"Katarina?"

She froze and felt her heart stop. She knew that voice. She had been hearing it constantly in her mind for the past week.

It was her beautiful stranger.

OoOoOoO

It was her. Katarina.

_What is she doing here? _

And the way she was walking, fast, with a stormy expression on her face... she was angry. But about what?

He did the first thing that came to his mind. He called out to her.

"Katarina?"

She completely froze and whirled around, disbelief on her face. "You're..."

Loki bowed. "Princess. What are you doing here?"

She recovered her manners and curtsied. "I am attending a hunting party thrown by Prince Thor."

At the mention of his brother, Loki's eyes narrowed and he felt a thrill of resentment. It didn't help that she was wearing his color; red.

"And you?"

Loki snapped out of his dark thoughts and replied, "What a coincidence; so am I."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course." He put on a mock-hurt face. "I am a noble of high standing; why wouldn't I be invited?"

"Mm hm." The way she said it told him that she wasn't convinced.

"Are you new to Asgard?"

Katarina suddenly smiled and her eyes lit up. Loki felt his heart beat a little faster. "Yes," She said, eyes shining. "It's absolutely beautiful here."

"What do you think of Bifrost travel?"

Her lip curled. "Unpleasant, yet worth it, if you want to see the rainbow bridge."

"Ah, the rainbow bridge. What did you think of that?"

"Amazing." She said breathlessly. "All those colors, swirling and dancing, constantly changing, never the same as it was before." She shook her head. "It might seem silly to you, since you must have seen it many times..."

"No, you're right." Loki interrupted. "It is truly amazing. Every time I see it, it is like the first time all over again." He was gripped with a sudden idea, and he walked so he was standing next to her, and offered her an elbow. "Since you are new, perhaps I could give you a tour of the Royal Gardens..?"

"Oh, would you?" Katarina moved to link her arm through his, but then paused, smirking. "Oh, but I don't think I can, my lord."

Loki raised an eyebrow, sensing a game at hand. "And why ever not?"

Katarina shook her head mockingly. "I don't think that I could spend any more time with someone whose name I don't even know."

"I promised that I would give it to you the next time we met, yes?"

"A promise that you have not kept yet." She noted.

"And how am I to keep it if you refuse to spend any time in my company?" Loki pointed out. "I must wait for the right moment." He realized that he was enjoying the banter. There were very few women in the world that had some sagacity along with the boldness to use it.

Trying to hide her grin, Katarina let out a sigh of defeat and linked her arm through his. He led her away from the crowds, taking the long way around, so that no one would recognize him and ruin their game.

Meanwhile, Katarina was trying to coax some more information out of him. "At least tell me what realm you're from."

"Ah." Loki shook his head. "Spoilers."

She pretended to pout. "You seem to know everything about me, yet I know nothing about you. Why is that?"

_Because if you knew anything about me, you would back away, shut yourself off, try to avoid me. _Loki said silently in his mind. _I don't want that to happen._

Out loud, he just repeated himself. "Spoilers."

OoOoOoO

_What am I doing? What the hell am I doing? I just finished distancing myself from Thor, and here I am, arm in arm with another man, letting him take me for a walk. What what what what _what_ am I doing?_

In all honesty, Katarina couldn't answer that question. She had no idea what made her agree when he asked her if she wanted to see the Royal Garden. Maybe she was just that excited to see more of Asgard... yes, that must be it. That would also explain her erratically beating heart. She was just excited. Nothing else.

"Here we are." The stranger said quietly as he pushed open the door for her. Katarina felt herself inhale sharply.

She had thought, when she had seen the rainbow bridge, that nothing else could surprise her. She was wrong.

Flowers in full bloom, seeming to disobey all laws of nature, colorful and flourishing even if it was not its season to blossom.

"Oh my gods," Katarina said softly, letting go of the stranger's arm to move forward. She was entirely captivated.

OoOoOoO

Loki watched her with curious eyes as she stepped forward as if in a daze. She took a blossom in her hand, fingering it with a feather-light touch, as if it would disappear should she use a coarser touch. It was amusing to see how she could be made so happy with such simple pleasures.

She was completely enchanted.

"Do you like it?" Loki stepped forward, so that he stood at her side.

"It's beautiful." She said softly, turning to look at him, and smiling a real, genuine smile. Her face was that of a child's on Christmas. And she leaned forward, as if to kiss his cheek, and Loki felt his heart stop.

But then she paused. Stopped. Her lips were so close to his cheek that he could feel the heat radiating off of them. And then she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

And she drew back, smirking, leaving Loki stunned and then frustrated that she had managed to do that to him. Get his heart rate up, then right dance out of his grasp again. It was infuriating.

Noticing his conflicted expression, Katarina laughed. "Familiar to you?" She teased.

Loki remembered the evening party, and he couldn't help but chuckle as well. Her laugh was intoxicating. "Perhaps." He replied, not willing to let her win completely.

She smiled again, turning away from him to examine the flowers. She crouched down so she could see them better. "Seriously, though. It's... brilliant here. I can't believe..." She shook her head, at a loss for words. "Are we even allowed to be here?"

"I am, and therefore in turn you are. You are, after all, a guest." Loki watched her finger a daisy.

"They seem different than the flowers I have back at Vanaheim." She said thoughtfully. "Is there an enchantment upon them?"

"I would not know. Queen Frigga attends to these flowers personally. They flourish under her care." Katarina looked up, surprised.

"You've met the Queen?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just that... I don't know, there are few people that know the Queen." She mumbled, surveying him in a new light. "You really must be of high standing."

"Did you not take my word for it the time I told you?"

"Maybe not." She admitted sheepishly, moving to another group of flowers. Sighing, she pointed to a closed ranunculus. "Ah, so sad. And they're such a pretty flower."

Without thinking, Loki moved to take the flower in his fingers. He drew a circle around the bud, and suddenly, slowly but surely, it opened, a brilliant pink color.

Katarina's eyes widened- although whether in horror or surprise Loki did not know. He plucked the flower from its place and raised an eyebrow as he held it towards her, nodding to her hair. "May I?"

The princess stared at the flower, conflicting emotions on her face, and Loki inwardly cursed himself. _Fool. You should have known that this is the reaction you would get. The people of Asgard are afraid of magic; what difference would it make with the people of Vanaheim?_

But, surprising him, Katarina said simply, "It isn't the right color." And she took the ranunculus, rubbing the petals between her fingertips. Suddenly, they turned a deep scarlet.

Now it was Loki's turn to stare. He looked up at her in amazement. "You..."

Katarina replaced the ranunculus in his hands. "There. Now you may."

Oh-so-gently, he took the flower and put it behind her ear, also brushing an errant curl of hair out of her eyes.

Silence fell between the two, and neither broke it, waiting for the other's reaction.

And then suddenly Katarina started to giggle. And then she was laughing, clutching her sides and laughing, not able to stop. Loki stared at her, confused, but her laughter was contagious, and he soon joined in.

"I don't even know what's funny..." Katarina gasped out, after her chuckles had subsided.

"I believe that this is what you would call, 'laughing in relief'." Loki said thoughtfully. Then, softly, he asked her a question. "Did you have to hide it?"

Katarina cast her eyes downwards. "Yes." She said finally. "Magic is not looked upon favorably in the Nine Realms."

"It is because they can't explain it." Loki sighed. "People are afraid of what they do not understand, or what they cannot see."

"Thus explaining why most children are afraid of the dark." Katarina finished quietly. Suddenly, she looked up. "Oh, we should be getting back. The hunting party will be starting soon."

***I had challenged myself to describe the rainbow bridge without using the common color words (red, orange, yellow, etc.). The colors are as follows: green, purple, blue, red, yellow and orange.**

**A/N:****Review, favorite, follow.**


	4. Part I: Of Rumors and Anonymity

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading every word, and I appreciate the time put into them, as all of it wasn't "love it plz update", but something more personalized. **

**And yes, to Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth, I'm afraid I will be following the events of Thor, and eventually, the Avengers. Hopefully, it will end happily. Although I can't be sure.**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 4: Of Rumors and Anonymity**

**3rd POV**

Nikolai was sprawled out in front of the hearth, a book in his hands and a pen tip between his teeth as he debated on what to write next. It was well into the night- Katia had been taken to bed long ago.

Katarina had not yet returned, but that was to be expected. The Asgardians were a happy people; they were rarely without reason to celebrate, and when they did, the festivities stretched long, sometimes going for days on end. And this was a hunting party, thrown by Thor himself. The event was bound to be lengthy.

Nikolai frowned and chewed on the tip of his pen. Somehow, he couldn't concentrate. He was too worried about his sister.

He sighed, giving up, rolling up his essay and closing the book, resting his chin on his interlocked hands, deep in thought.

_Katarina... what have you gotten into?_

He was not stupid; he had seen the signs the moment that Katarina had dazed off during the fencing lesson. Katarina _never _dozed off during a fencing lesson. She always gave him her utmost attention, hanging onto every word and shred of advice.

He frowned, recalling something that had happened the day before:

_~Flashback~_

_Katarina was sitting in the armchair, gazing out the window with her eyes distant. _

_Nikolai looked up from the book he was reading. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, only half curious, really just wanting to talk for the sake of talking._

_He had not expected his sister, usually so composed, to jump, blush, and stammer out, "N-no one!"_

_~Flashback End~_

He snatched his pen again as well as a fresh piece of paper. Nikolai's frown deepened as he counted up the evidence:

_-Daydreaming._

_-Lack of concentration._

_-Frequent sighing._

_-Thinking about someone._

_Conclusion? _Nikolai stopped writing for a second, hesitating. He didn't want to face it, but he had to.

_Katarina is falling for someone._

Nikolai pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. This left him with a very difficult choice.

OoOoOoO

"Katarina! Oh, Princess Katarina!"

Said princess smiled a little. It was good to hear the voice of a friend.

It had been a couple days since the hunting party; Katarina had had a great time, but it wasn't until she had returned home that she realized that she had yet again failed to find out the name of the black-haired stranger. This, as well as Nikolai's sudden distancing from her, had plunged her into a irritable mood. This conversation might be just what she needed.

Katarina was currently riding a horse with her trainer at a riding school that her father sent her to. Grinning, she gently led her horse to turn around.

There, riding on a snowy white horse was one of Katarina's best friends: Alienora. A beautiful blonde girl with coffee-brown eyes.

Alienora galloped towards her with her flaxen hair fanning out behind her in a gold arc.

"Katarina, dear," She halted the gait of her horse as she reached her side. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you." At first, when she was younger, Katarina had been forced by her father to remain on good terms with the other girl, as she was the daughter of one of the most powerful nobles in their realm. But, as they grew older, they had become good friends. "You?"

"Good as well. But let's not talk about me. Let's talk about _you._" She flashed her that shiny smile again. "I've heard that recently you were invited to Asgard."

"Yeah." Katarina's guard was instantly up. Alienora was not one to casually mention something.

"_And _I heard that Prince Thor invited you himself." Alienora insinuated.

"Yes."

"_And _I heard that he offered you a flower."

"Alienora, where are you going with this?"

"Don't you see?!" Alienora was almost jumping up and down from excitement. "He totally likes you!"

Katarina groaned. "Alienora, where have you been hearing all this?"

"We-ell, technically, I heard it from my dad's brother's son's friend's friend's mother, who was at the hunting party." Alienora said cheerfully. "But you know you can't ever trust a rumor traveling through that many people, so I had to go to you to confirm." She shook her head in awe. "I mean, you've always been pretty, but to think that you'd get _Prince Thor _of all people-"

"He's an arrogant bilgesnipe." Katarina said dismissively. "And one that I have no feelings for." She continued to ride her horse. Alienora was stunned into silence, but seconds later she was at her side again.

"Are you insane?! Passing up an opportunity like this-!"

"I have no interest in Thor."

"Most women would give up their right arms-!"

"Another reason for why I dislike him." Katarina shook her head. "Alienora, don't you see? Yes, maybe for a little while I would be his, and he would show me off, like a trophy. But only until another, prettier girl came along, and then I would be cast aside..." She shook her head again.

Alienora sighed. "Well, I can't say that I agree with you entirely, but I do notice that there are certain downsides to being the Thor's woman."

"You mean other than having to deal with rabid fans?"

Her friend had to hide her smile. "Yes. Other than that. For one, there's his brother." She coaxed her horse into a slow walk again.

"You know, people keep on saying that." Katarina frowned, matching her own steed's pace to Alienora's. "Nikolai mentioned something about him... what's he like?"

"You haven't heard?" Alienora's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair, and then suddenly she took on a sly smile. Katarina had a feeling that she was in for one of her performances.

See, Alienora was known for her amazing voice and superb acting skills, making her a great storyteller and in turn very popular with young children.

"The people of Asgard and beyond know him as the Dark Prince," Alienora said in a slow and serious voice. "He is polar opposite of his older brother, Thor.

"They say," Alienora continued. "That when he was a child he sold his soul to a master of dark arts, in turn causing him to dabble in magic. His talent in the sorcerer's art grew to the point that when on the battlefield, he surrounds himself with spells instead of weapons.

"People speak also of his words, his cunning words. He is known as the Silvertongue, able to whisper his clever little lies in the ears of people, manipulating them into doing whatever he wishes. To amuse himself..." Alienora leaned forward, lowering her voice for dramatic effect. "...he uses his silver words to capture the hearts of young and beautiful maidens... and do you know what he does to them?" She asked, whispering, eyes wide.

"What?" Katarina whispered back in mock-awe.

"He _eats _them!" She cried out, grabbing her friend's arm suddenly, trying to scare her. But she only laughed, and after a while, the other girl joined her. "Okay, maybe the part about the young and beautiful maidens I made up. But the rest is true, I swear it!" She placed a hand over her heart to express her honesty.

"Right..." Katarina chuckled. "I don't believe a word of it. But it _would_ make a nice story for the children one night. You should not mention that this character of yours is actually real though." She added, as if in afterthought. "It would scare them senseless."

"Agreed." Alienora giggled.

"So, tell me, what parts of the story are true? That you _know _are true."

"Well, he really is a sorcerer. A talented one. And he really can use his words to make people do anything."

"You sound as if you've met him."

"I have." Alienora shuddered. "Father was invited to Alfheim once for a party, and Lord Odin had come with his two sons. I was there too, and when Odin introduced me to Loki-"

"Loki?"

"Oh, that's his name. Anyway, I swear I felt something bad in the pit of my stomach when I looked at him. He's actually quite nice-looking, but his eyes are _so cold. _And, while Thor went out and shook my father's hand, all his brother did was stand there, looking on, bored with it all."

"Mm," Katarina said, skeptical. "I think you're exaggerating."

"No! Really! And he even _looks _different from everyone else!" Alienora's eyes widened and she waved her arms.

"How so?" Her friend gratefully accepted a glass of water from a passing trainer. Alienora took one as well.

"His hair is short, and black as night. His skin is pale, and his eyes are a piercing blue-green-"

Alienora was cut short by the sound of her friend choking on her water. She looked up, perplexed, watching Katarina sputter and massage her throat.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ignoring her, Katarina managed to gasp out, eyes watering, "Black hair? Blue-green eyes? Are you sure?"

"Yes, but why-?"

"Thank you, Alienora!" She called out, handing her the glass of water and riding away. "But I have to do something extremely important!"

OoOoOoO

A million miles away, as he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, the trickster god sneezed. And then sighed.

_How is it that I cannot get her out of my head? I have tried numerous times, and yet her face keeps resurfacing... _

As if on cue, Loki saw her red hair and light blue eyes again, smiling that smile when he had taken her to the Royal Gardens. He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyelids.

_This is ridiculous. Whenever I see something that might remind me, I waste valuable time and thinking space wondering about her. I cannot afford to keep doing this..._

"Loki!"

Loki growled. "Get out of here Thor."

"I cannot! I must talk to you!"

"If it's about fighting, your ascent to the throne, or your new love interest then I am busy."

"Come, brother, all you have done of late is sit around, moping, or reading." Thor said, in a voice dangerously close to whining. "You haven't visited the training arena for a while now. Come. Train with us!"

"Who is "us"?"

"Myself, Sif, and the Warriors Three."

"Forget about it, Thor. Do the others know you are inviting me?"

"What does it matter?"

"They do not like me, Thor, they tolerate my presence only because we spend time in each others' company. They find my use of magic... unsettling."

"They shall have to deal with it, for we are brothers."

"Get out."

"Please, Loki? You may take along one of your accursed books should it please you."

Loki sighed, knowing that Thor wouldn't give it a rest until he agreed. "Fine."

"Then I shall see you in two days at training grounds! Do not be late!"

Loki frowned, seeing... was that a slight smirk upon his brother's face? He shook his head. He must be overthinking this.

OoOoOoO

Katarina felt a little guilty about what she had done. Writing to Thor on the pretense of wanting to see him to serve her own purpose seemed a little... wrong to her. But there seemed to be no other way to do it.

So, a couple days later, Katarina found herself again in Asgard, this time coming to see Thor, no special event. She had written a letter of thanks to him about the hunting party, and had mentioned how nice it was to see him, and of course Thor sent another one immediately inviting her to meet his friends.

In truth, Katarina had only written to Thor because she wanted to make sure that her assumption was not wrong. That the stranger she had met and danced with at the party was really the Dark Prince.

Since her stranger had gotten the better of her quite a few times, she told Thor to tell his brother to come but not tell him that she was coming. "As a little game," She had written. "Wouldn't it be fun to surprise the god of trickery?" Of course, Thor had immediately agreed.

Katarina smirked to herself as she pictured his face. If her theory was correct. If not, then she would just have to try harder to find him out.

She soon entered the training room, an inside gym like place, with a high ceiling and various weapons lining the walls.

"Ah, young Princess Katarina! Welcome, welcome!"

There was Thor, as always looking perfectly amazing, and Katarina guessed that she might've gasped and fainted had she been one of Thor's fans. But, she was not.

"So, this is the girl that has managed to capture so much of Thor's attention?" Asked a figure behind Thor curiously, the blonde sword fighter that she had danced with at the party. She also noticed Volstagg, the dwarf-like figure also from the party, a black-haired man she did not recognize, and a brown-haired _woman _surprisingly. Women were not usually part of the battlefield.

"Ah, yes, these are my friends. Fandral," The blonde smiled. "Volstagg," The dwarf waved. "Hogun," The black-haired man gave a nod. "And the Lady Sif." The woman flashed her a smile.

So Loki had not arrived yet. Good.

"Forgive me should I seem rude," Katarina said politely, curtsying. "But may I express surprise at Lady Sif...?"

"Most people are like that." Sif admitted. "But I think that a woman could make a great fighter, do you not? And I have beaten many men in my time."

Katarina found herself smiling. "Personally, I agree. My brother teaches me a bit of fighting, but my parents do not find it proper..."

"Then you must train with us!" Thor announced, grinning widely, surveying the princess in a new light. "Come, which weapon do you choose?"

"Oh no, I couldn't." Katarina protested. "I'm not very good, and besides, I doubt that I could defend against any one of you..."

Suddenly she stopped and cocked her head to the side, listening. The others did so as well. There were footsteps coming down the hall.

"I still don't see how or why this is necessary, but if you _insist,_ brother..." All heads turned to the doorway and Katarina felt her heart stop.

She was right. It was him.

His attire was different from the ones she had seen him in before. This time, he was wearing green and gold armor, and there was a helmet tucked underneath his arm.

He walked into the room, still sighing, but as soon as he saw the princess he froze, looking shocked.

Seeing his stunned expression, it was all Katarina could do to stop herself from laughing. Trying to keep her expression completely impassive, she curtsied again, with an almost imperceptible smirk on her face. "Your Majesty."

He said nothing, but recovered quickly. Face now wiped clean of any emotion, he asked Thor in a level voice, "Who is _this_?"

"Ah, brother, this is the one you've heard so much from me about!" Thor came up from behind and placed his hands on Katarina's shoulders. "The Princess of Vanaheim. Katarina."

Loki inclined his head towards her in a small bow, and then said to Thor, "I just remembered; I have business to attend to. I shall come tomorrow, instead, in exchange for today." And just like that, he was gone.

"Ah..." Thor glanced at Katarina, who was now frowning in surprise. "You must not blame him. He is usually like that. Don't hold it against him."

"I won't." Katarina assured him, but inside she was perplexed. She had thought that Loki would've been glad to see her, but instead he just left as quickly as he came.

And so the afternoon passed, Katarina watching as Thor quickly defeated his friends in varying degrees of haste. Surprisingly, Sif was one of those who lasted the longest. By the end of the evening, the two women were friends.

As they left the training room, though, Katarina was not satisfied. She wanted answers. Her questions gnawed at her stomach until she couldn't stand it anymore. Making the excuse of forgetting something in the training room and promising to meet them later, she ran back the way she came, and on a hunch, visited the Royal Gardens instead.

And there he was. Staring at the flowers they had examined when he had first taken her there.

She called out, using the name that she had learned just a few hours ago was his. "Loki?"

He jumped and spun around, but when he saw her, there was no mischievous expression upon his face like there usually was. He just looked tired.

"So. You've found me out. Who told you?"

"I recognized you from a description my friend had given me of the Dark Prince." Katarina admitted. "Then I came to watch Thor train, to test my theory."

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

"Your game of anonymity?"

"No." He sighed heavily. "Our friendship, if you may allow me to call it so."

Katarina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I have played this game before, Princess, although in truth never with a woman. Whenever they find out my name, they step away, avoid me. They were scared. Scared of what might have happened if they had not found me out. Surely you know of the reputation I carry?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you know why people tend to pretend that I do not exist." His tone was laced with bitterness. "The _Dark Prince. _The one that trained with magic instead of swords, always so different from his brother."

"I do not know why knowing your name should stop us from being friends." Katarina interrupted.

He turned to her, frowning, searching her face for something.

"You're lying," He decided finally. "You're scared."

"No, I'm not." Katarina said indignantly. "You think I would lie about this? You showed me your sorcery; you must have trusted me. In turn I trusted you. You think that something as trivial as a name and a reputation built entirely on rumors will change that?"

There was a strange expression on his face. A mixture of disbelief and... hope? He cocked his head to the side.

"You are an interesting person, Princess Katarina of Vanaheim."

"So I've been told."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." He plucked another flower from the bush beneath him and handed it to her. "Now, you should go. Thor is wondering where you are." He gestured to the pond to the right of him, and Katarina looked upon it, frowning.

And then she gasped. In the pond she saw not her reflection, but an image of Thor and his friends in the dining hall, talking. From their faces and the way they were moving their arms she could tell that they were confused at her lengthy absence.

"Ah, I should go." Katarina turned once more to the Dark Prince, curtsied, and ran. "Goodbye, Loki."

"Goodbye, Katarina."

OoOoOoO

Loki watched her leave, feeling undeniably happy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, follow.**


	5. Part I: Of Confronting and Realizations

**A/N: Again, I just want to thank you for every word of your amazing reviews, and every click of the Follow and Favorite button! Everything is appreciated! **

**Same deal: The faster you review, the faster I update. I swear.**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 5: Of Confrontations and Realizations**

**3rd POV**

"Katarina," The girl looked up from her book in surprise to see Nikolai, wearing an expression of seriousness that she had never seen on his face before. "I must talk to you."

Confused, and perhaps a bit nervous, the princess rose from her cushiony armchair, closing the book and placing it on her seat. Nikolai led her out into the hall, so that Katia wouldn't hear their words.

"Who is he?" Nikolai asked bluntly as soon as the door clicked shut.

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "Who's who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," He growled, serious face now contorting into something that looked strangely akin to menace. "The man you met at the evening party, the hunting party, and then again when you went to Asgard to see Prince Thor. Who is he?"

Katarina cast her blue eyes downwards, unable to look into her brother's eyes as she lied. "It is no one, Nikolai."

"Do not lie to me, Katarina. Do you take me for a fool? I can recognize when my own little sister falls in love."

The princess's stomach flipped and her throat tightened as she hesitated.

Love? Could the feelings that she had for the Dark Prince really be described as love? Katarina bit her bottom lip as she fiddled with a strand of her dark red hair.

"Who is he?" Nikolai repeated.

"Nikolai, please understand." Katarina begged, a plead obvious in her voice as she looked up at him now. "I'm very confused myself- I am not sure of my emotions, and I could not relay them to you because I don't know. I'm sorry." She looked down, ashamed. "I understand if you are angry with me."

She heard him sigh. "I'm not angry at you. I'm just disappointed that you kept it from me. Don't I deserve your trust?"

"Nikolai..." Katarina said softly.

"Katarina." She looked up. His hazel eyes were clouded with worry, and just the sight of her brother looking so _tired _made her want to spill the entire story. "I just want to keep you safe. You remember what happened to mother..." His brow creased.

_~Flashback~_

_A younger Nikolai was watching behind the corner as the two adults screamed at each other._

_"Everything! Did you forget everything?! All the promises that you whispered...?" _

_"You are imagining things, Lydia. Go back to your room."_

_"You can't order me to do anything, Ryker. I am your queen-!"_

_"And perhaps you won't be for much longer, should your errant behavior continue." Snapped Ryker right back at her, his temper- so close to the surface these days- rising. "Queen or not, the power rests behind the king. I am the king."_

_"You threaten me with divorce...?" Nikolai's mother was suddenly crying. "Ryker, what is wrong with you? You were never like this before to me... I was yours, you were mine. You never spoke to me in anger. What happened?"_

_"Lydia. Leave."_

_"What did I do? What did I _ever _do to harm you?"_

_"_Lydia. _Leave."_

_"Was it because... there's another?"_

_"I shall not discuss this with you."_

_"I have a right to know!"_

_"You have NO RIGHT, AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Ryker pulled back his hand, his hazel eyes blazing in anger and brought it down..._

_...onto Nikolai's cheek._

_His eyes now widened in horror as a trickle of blood dripped down his son's chin. Nikolai looked at his father in disgust, arms flung out, back to his mother. He brought his fist back and then into Ryker's face, expression livid. _

_The king fell back in disbelief, clutching the side of his face as it exploded in pain. _

_"Don't touch my mother. Don't you _ever _touch my mother." Nikolai said coldly. _

_The king was stunned into silence; all he could do was sit there._

_Nikolai turned around, the comforting words already on his tongue, but was startled when he saw his mother starting to kneel at his father's side. Even when he had spoken to her in hate, in anger, and moved to hurt her, she still stuck with him._

_"Get away from him, mother." Nikolai grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. She resisted. "Please, mother, don't you see that he doesn't care about you?"_

_"But I love him," Lydia whispered. "It doesn't matter. I love him."_

_Nikolai grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, looking furious. "You know his knuckles more than you know his embrace! He's hurt you! He's threatened you! He's ignored you! And yet you still...?!" He shook his head. "Love has made you blind, mother!" He spun her around to see Ryker, still on the ground. "Look at him! LOOK AT HIM! WHAT GOOD DO YOU SEE?!"_

_But Lydia was stubborn. "All I can see is the man I love. If you cannot see that, Nikolai, then it is you who are blind."_

_~Flashback End~_

Nikolai sighed. "Can you at least promise me that you won't get hurt?"

Katarina nodded. "I swear. He won't hurt me."

_That must have been what mother thought. _Nikolai thought miserably. _And look where it got her._

OoOoOoO

"Why is it that you are so cold, brother?" Thor asked Loki over dinner, frowning. "Your behavior reflects badly on both our reputations."

Loki paid him no heed. "My reputation is already so black that I need not care anymore." He said in a bored tone. And then his lip curled and he spoke again with slight bitterness as he sneered. "But if it mars _your _glorious reputation, Prince Thor-"

"Loki, stop it." Frigga chastised gently. "You have proven your point."

Queen Frigga was perhaps one of the only people alive that could stop Loki in mid-sentence once he started his mockery. Although she was the Queen of Asgard and wife of Lord Odin, she was gentle and kind, and neither Loki or Thor had ever heard an ill word spoken of her in their lives.

"And personally, I agree with your brother." She continued. "You must be more friendly to Princess Katarina. She is a respectable girl, and Thor seems to enjoy her company."

"As you wish, mother." Loki replied, barely suppressing a smirk.

_They have no idea._

Although his family might not have noticed, a change had come over Loki. A small change perhaps, but a change nonetheless.

He found himself more and more in the Royal Gardens, staring at the ranunculus flowers that had so captivated Katarina, or at the pond, at his reflection.

Or not his reflection. Sometimes, he ran his fingers over the surface of the water, and another image appeared, one from another world. Vanaheim, to be precise.

Loki just couldn't stop himself. He had to see her. He had had to see her face, and if she couldn't be there, in person, he would just watch her in Vanheim from Asgard. Watch her laugh, smile, joke around with what he assumed to be her older brother, play with her younger sister. Watch her blue eyes flash and her smile shine.

OoOoOoO

Alienora and Katarina sat side-by-side in Katarina's room, both sewing. They were quiet; or more accurately Katarina was quiet and Alienora was fuming.

Throughout the afternoon, Alienora had tried to get her friend to talk that evening; she had told countless jokes, recounted stories, and had attempted to get her to sing with her by humming her friend's favorite songs. Each time, Alienora had been graced by a small, brief, distracted smile, and then Katarina's impassive expression returned.

Finally, Alienora said, very quietly, "Katarina?"

"Hm?"

"You would tell me if you had met someone, right?"

Katarina jumped so badly that she pricked her finger with her needle. Frowning, she examined her bleeding fingertip to hide her shaking hands. "What do you mean? Of course I would."

"Mm, I am not so sure." Alienora tossed her sewing down on Katarina's desk and hopped on her bed, laying down on her stomach. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Something tells me that you have already met someone."

Katarina's frown deepened as she too set down her needle and thread. And sighed.

"So," Alienora said, grinning. "Who is he?"

But her friend shook her head. "Alienora..."

"Oh, come on! Tell me."

"I have not met someone." But she didn't even convince herself.

"Yes, you have. Please, you think I will not know when my friend has totally fallen for someone? I am deeply hurt."

Katarina spared her friend a weak smile as she sat down on the bed next to her. "You know me too well."

Victorious, Alienora's grin stretched wider. "Tell me who he is." She begged.

"You do not know him." Katarina said softly. Not a lie.

"Where did you meet him?"

Katarina finally smiled, a real smile, although it was shy. "At that dinner party my father threw about two weeks ago."

"Uh huh. How?"

"I tripped on my dress when someone had accidentally hit me, and he caught me."

Alienora laughed. "Takes "falling for someone" to a new level."

"Very amusing. Anyway, afterwards he offered me a dance..."

Katarina relayed the entire story of the party and her friend sighed at the end of it.

"That's so... so... fairytale-ish. And yet you still cannot tell me his name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why does it matter? You don't know him."

"Yes, but... still! I want to meet this man that has recently occupied so much of your thinking space."

"Oh, don't tell anyone!" Katarina cried out suddenly, gripping her friend's arm, fear in her eyes. "If you do, I will die."

"You think that I would be that horrible?" Alienora rolled her eyes. "You know I wouldn't."

OoOoOoO

Loki leaned back from the water, somewhere between feeling shock and... something else.

He felt a smile cross his lips, and he resisted the urge to laugh.

Euphoric.

That was the word.

OoOoOoO

"I'm sorry, dear, but Thor isn't here right now." Queen Frigga said in her soft voice.

"Oh, really? What a shame..." Murmured Katarina, bowing her head to hide her smile. Secretly she was delighted. Her father had forced her to take another invitation to Asgard, and she had arrived, sure that she would be in for another afternoon of boredom, but instead she was greeted by this pleasant surprise. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. He and Lord Odin had to travel to Alfheim on business. It came up very suddenly, and he told me to tell you that he's sorry, and that he'll make sure to reschedule."

Katarina curtsied. "I shall look forward to it." _Not._

"While you are here, Katarina, perhaps you would like to take a tour of the palace? Thor has mentioned your love of books. Maybe the Great Library?"

All thoughts of leaving Asgard as soon as possible vanished. Great Library?

"Actually, I _would _like to see it." Katarina looked up again. "That sounds perfect."

"Wonderful. Here; Jayson will take you there." Queen Frigga gestured to one of the royal guards, who bowed at Katarina and started to walk away. The princess followed.

OoOoOoO

The Great Library was amazing.

There were rows upon rows of books, all lined up neatly on the glossy black shelves. The entire room smelled like paper and ink.

And one of the best things about the room was that it was empty. Completely silent. Katarina knew that Asgardians treasured strength above all, so not much attention was payed to knowledge, thus the abandoned library.

She walked to one of the shelves and ran her finger over the titles, not even bothering to suppress a smile, feeling safe in the silent room.

What would she read... maybe a Midguardian tale?

She strode over to the section labeled _Midguard _and searched the rows for something interesting...

..._there. _She had heard of it many times, and yet never read it.

Unfortunately, the volume was a bit high, and although she stretched, Katarina could just barely brush the bottom of the golden-gilded book with her fingertips. She growled and tried again, standing on the tips of her toes...

Suddenly, there was an unanticipated warmth at her back, and a hand pulled the book from its cavity. Katarina turned around to realize that she was face-to-face with the one and only god of lies and mischief. She tried to step back in surprise, but the bookshelf prevented her from doing so. She felt her face flush red.

Loki smirked at her. "How does it feel to be so vertically challenged?" There was very little space between them.

"Oh, shut up," Katarina laughed, trying to take the book from his grasp. He stepped back, opening it up and flipping through the pages.

"What is it about?" He asked mildly.

"I do not know. I was going to find out, but _someone..._" She paused to let the emphasis sink in. "...took it away from me." Loki chuckled and closed the book.

"'_Romeo and Juliet_'?" He asked, reading the title and raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's by a famous Midguardian playwright named Shakespeare." Explained Katarina. "It's known for its tragic ending."

"Tragic ending?" He repeated. He opened it again, a now sly look on his face. "Sounds like something I want to read." And he started to walk away. Katarina followed him, scowling.

"Uh, no! I had it first."

"If I recall correctly, you were struggling to reach it when _I _took it first."

"I _saw_ it first."

"Irrelevant."

"Loki..."

"Katarina..."

"Fine, then," Katarina sat down and looked at him expectantly. "You can read it to me."

This caught Loki completely off guard. "What?"

"You can read it to me." She repeated, smirking. "After all, is it not your duty as a gentlemen to please a lady?"

The prince laughed. "Seriously."

Katarina dared to raise an eyebrow. "You wish for me to say it seriously? Okay. Loki, I want-"

"Alright, alright! You win. It seems that I cannot keep up with your wit." Loki shook his head mockingly, pretending to be overwhelmed, and sat down, flipping to the first page. Katarina smirked, satisfied with herself, as he started to read.

"'Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene...'"

OoOoOoO

The Lady Sif stood on the balcony in the Great Library, watching the two figures below her.

Shock.

That was not a potent enough word for what she was feeling.

The Library was a usually quiet place, and, being preoccupied, Sif had gone there to rest a little in silence on the upper floors. When she saw the young princess enter, she had been curious as to see what she would do and stayed silent.

And then the Dark Prince had entered, quiet as a cat as he made his way softly towards Katarina. Sif had frowned yet continued to watch. When she saw him reaching for the princess of Vanaheim, Sif had had half a mind to cry out a warning to the girl. And yet, her words had died in her throat when all she saw was Loki teasing her, joking with her, as if they were friends.

Had they not met mere days ago in the training hall?

What had been more surprising was the way Katarina responded. Laughing. Smiling. Imploring him to do favors for her. No formalities, calling him "Loki" instead of "your Majesty".

Much more than she had done for Thor.

She had to tell someone. Sif felt like she couldn't bear the secret on her own. Her first thought was Thor. If not him, Fandral, Hogun, or Volstagg.

And yet... she glanced again downwards where Loki sat reading to Katarina, the latter looking absolutely enraptured with the story as she listened.

Sif smiled despite the fact that she held no love in her heart for the Dark Prince.

Perhaps... she should keep this to herself a while longer. Just a little while longer.

**A/N: Review, favorite, follow. Remember our deal!**


	6. Part I: Of Shadows and Deals

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I know I usually update quicker than this. And to Polaris, don't worry, I'm not offended at all. I appreciate your input!**

**That goes to all of you! I appreciate your thoughtful input into my story. I know that it takes a long time to make thoughtful reviews, and I enjoy reading every word. :) Thank you all so much.**

**Oh, and by the way, I decided to change Katia's age from four or five to about eight or nine. Just to let you know. Also, I decided to add some foreshadowing with Malekith in this chapter, but I haven't watched "The Dark World", so tell me if I got anything wrong.**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 6: Of Shadows and Deals**

**3rd POV**

Katarina knew something was wrong.

It was something in the way the air pressed around her, hot and stuffy and dry, and the way her breaths came quick. The magic coursing through her veins told her something terrible had happened.

She slid out of bed and walked to her bedroom window, forcing it open and taking in deep lungfuls of the night air. Clouds had drifted over the sky, covering it, making it starless and moonless and pitch-black. It made her uncomfortable.

Katarina wondered briefly what had woken her before she heard the scream. The blood-curdling scream of a young girl.

And not just any young girl.

Katia.

OoOoOoO

The two Odinson brothers- Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard- surveyed the battlefield separating them intensely. Who would've thought, that despite all their years of friendship and brotherhood, they would still face off in a fight that would have only one victor.

Thor's demeanor was especially grim. The way he stared at the battlefield was enough to bore holes in it. Loki had weaved a clever trap for him, and he had pranced right in, completely oblivious.

"You know you can't escape, Thor," Loki smirked triumphantly, knowing victory was near.

"Say what you will, brother, there is _always _an escape." Was Thor's reply.

There was silence a little longer as he contemplated his next move, thinking of different strategies. Loki gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's stubbornness, growing impatient.

"You could always forfeit, you know."

"Never, brother! I shall not run, I shall not hide, and I shall not surrender! A warrior fights to his last!"

Loki's eye twitched. "We are playing a game of chess, Thor."

"IRRELEVANT!" Thor slammed fist on the table and the marble pieces scattered. He pointed a finger accusingly at his opponent. "You are missing the point of the game, brother!"

"No, you are the one missing the point. The point is, I win, and for the eighty-seventh time in a row." He clicked his fingers and the pieces flew back into their previous spots. "And I've memorized the all the positions, so if you were planning on conveniently forgetting them and then rearranging them to your advantage, forget it."

Thor's blue eyes widened innocently and he opened his mouth to protest, but a knock at the door interrupted them.

Both of them turned towards it, and Thor said, "Come in!"

As the door opened, Loki scowled at him and tried not to sound like a petulant child. "This is _my_ room. You do not order people around in my room."

A maid entered, wearing a brown dress with her hair pulled out of her eyes. She bowed before the two princes, averting her eyes, and said softly, "My lords."

"Yes? What is it?" Thor asked curiously.

"I bear a message from Princess Katarina."

"Oh, yes, is she with you?" Loki raised his eyebrows at his brother.

_He has invited her _again_? When will he take a hint?  
_

"I'm afraid to say that she has refused to come."

Thor seemed surprised. Yes, Katarina rejected his advances, but she never _denied _coming. "What?"

"She begs your pardon, but says that she is extremely busy." The maid had dark circles under her eyes, and there was a frown creasing her forehead. Whatever was busying Katarina was obviously taking its toll on the household servants.

"Is something wrong?" Thor looked in surprise at Loki, who had said this, sounding concerned.

The maid hesitated. "It is not my place to say..."

"Tell us. We shall keep it in our confidence, and we are friends of Katarina." Loki again, using his silver words, with a voice like coaxing a scared animal. "She would want us to know."

She bit the inside of her cheek, but said quietly, "Princess Katia is sick."

"Princess Katia?"

"Princess Katarina's younger sister. She cries out at night and burns with fever. There seems to be... nothing we can do. Katarina has refused to leave her side."

Thor and Loki (although the latter would never admit it) felt their hearts sink and glanced at each other, having a brief mental conversation that only brothers could have.

OoOoOoO

Katarina hadn't gotten any sleep for two days.

She had stayed by Katia, holding her hand and turning over the cloth on her forehead when it grew too warm. Her sister's beautiful face was pale and sweaty, her eyes clenched shut from pain. She bore no physical injuries, but her skin burned and she screamed in the night for no reason.

Katarina was just nodding off to sleep when the door banged open and Nikolai barged in, looking worried.

"I came as soon as I heard." He said swiftly, and indeed, he looked it. His hair was disheveled, and he still wore his traveling cloak. He knelt by the bedside, looking ages older than he really was. "Will she be alright?" He asked softly.

Katarina trembled. "I do not know. The healers say that there is nothing they can do. They say that an evil spirit is trapped in her body, and they cannot draw it out. She screams from nightmares." And then she started to cry, and Nikolai pulled her into his arms. "I don't want Katia to die!" She yelled. "I don't want her to die!"

"Neither do I." He whispered. "Neither do I." And as his sister shook in his arms and his other one drifted near the precipice of death, he made a decision.

OoOoOoO

Nikolai waited until it was dark, and then rose out of bed, pulling his cloak on again. He buttoned it quickly, and pulled on his boots.

Biting his lip, he decided to risk an encounter and check on his sisters.

Katia was the same, tossing and turning. Katarina was asleep from fatigue, still gripping the young girl's hand. Her brow was furrowed where a child's brow should not be furrowed, and he could clearly see the dark skin like bruises under her eyes.

It made his heart ache to see them like that, holding onto each other as if they were the only things they had in this world. It almost tempted him to forget his whole plan, but when a scream ripped from Katia's lips and echoed throughout the silent house, it hardened his resolve and he squared his shoulders, walking away, out the door.

He leapt onto his already saddled horse and pulled up his hood, knowing that if he was spotted all was lost. He steered it out of the courtyard and away from the castle.

Darkness was his companion that night, and he welcomed it. The city surrounding Vanaheim Castle was silent as a grave and twice as black. There were no lights in the houses or the sky.

Nikolai galloped quietly to a hut at the very end of the town, towards the outskirts where only farmers lived.

Yet even farmers avoided the hut. There always seemed to be a coldness surrounding it, seeping through the walls and into your bones. Even the young prince of Vanaheim, strong as he was, shivered as he drew near. His horse suddenly grew skittish, pawing nervously at the dirt and rolling its eyes.

He dismounted, dropping his hood and knocking on the pitted door. It swung open, seemingly of its own accord, and he entered.

The room was dark save for a few embers glowing in the fireplace, outlining a hunched figure near the hearth.

"People say you are a witch." Nikolai said quietly. The figure did not reply. "They say you deal with dark arts." Still, there was no sound. Nikolai knelt down, bowing his head. "Please, my sister is ill, they say she is possessed by evil spirits. Please, help her."

"Stoke the fire, boy." The figure rasped, her voice like steel on stone. Nikolai shuddered. He looked up in confusion.

"Stoke the fire." She repeated, and there was a bit of movement.

Gingerly, Nikolai edged forward and picked up a couple of logs near the hearth and chucked them onto the dying coals. They immediately caught, throwing the room and the woman into sharp relief.

For a second Nikolai wished it had stayed dark.

The woman was old and hunchbacked, with a filthy mane of matted grey hair reaching her waist. Her skin was wrinkled and yellow and baggy, hanging off her frame like clothing on a hanger too small. She was wearing a rough grey dress that reached her knobby knees.

But the most horrifying thing about her was her face.

Her mouth was thin and long, almost too long, like someone had cut the corners of it with a knife to stretch it out. Her nose was almost nonexistent, like two puncture holes in the middle of her visage.

But, where her eyes were supposed to be, there was only yellow, waxy skin, stretching up all the way to her hairline. No eyes, and yet she turned towards Nikolai all the same.

"I know about the Princess Katia." Her lip curled. "Her mind has been driven to the edge of the light, and she has almost been consumed by the darkness. Another few hours, perhaps a day, and then she will perish."

Nikolai felt himself trembling, not out of fear of the woman, but out of fear for his sister. "Can you save her?"

His heart sank like a stone as she slowly shook her head. "This is beyond me. The spirits that take her are too powerful for me to draw out. They belong to Lord Malekith."

_Lord Malekith. _Nikolai felt his skin crawl. The embodiment of every child's nightmare.

"Can I speak to him?" He blurted out suddenly. The witch would've raised her eyebrows if she had any.

"Lord Malekith does not speak to mortals," She mused, and then she grinned, revealing yellow, jagged teeth. "But perhaps he shall make an excuse for you."

And then the shadows began to bend, stretching and twisting, contorting to fit the form of the dark elf.

There were so many stories about him, that Nikolai didn't know what to expect, but what he saw surprised him.

He was of normal height, perhaps a bit taller than Nikolai, with pale skin and pointed ears. His eyes were two dark pits, like holes, cold and malevolent. Shadow seemed to curl off his skin.

"I recognize that face." He said, and his voice was icy and cruel. It seemed to worm its way into Nikolai's head, filling his mind with thoughts of panic and bloodshed. "It is similar to one that I took for myself, a pretty young princess that I believe is named Katia."

Hearing his sister's precious name on his white lips made Nikolai angry, and his anger chased away the thoughts implanted in his head by Malekith. He inclined his head in a stiff bow. "Lord Malekith."

The dark elf mirrored his movements, black mirth in his eyes. "Prince Nikolai. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My sister." His heart was pounding. "You have sent your spirits to take her."

"Did I not mention that already? People of Vanaheim are really quite dull."

"Please," Nikolai choked out, and his voice cracked. "Call them away."

Malekith laughed, and his laughter was the sound of winter rain and swords clashing. "But why? Why ruin my fun? She really is quite resilient; at least, for her age. I expected her to be done already. But she perseveres. I am impressed." His eyes glittered. "I almost wish that you could see what I see, inside her head. See her cower, see her cry and sob, screaming for her older brother... her older sister... her mother... and death. Death most of all. But they do not come..." He laughed again.

"Please," Nikolai repeated, and he knelt on the floor, bowing his head as he felt his eyes sting with tears. "I'll do anything. Take me instead."

"Anything?" Now he looked interested, glancing down at the human at his feet. "Truly anything?"

"Yes. Just... call them away."

"You amuse me. I will never understand the people of Vanaheim." He shook his head, still smiling, but then he looked serious. "I will do it on one condition."

"Whatever you ask." Nikolai gasped, relief in his heart.

"You must sacrifice your own happiness for her life." He smirked. "And... deliver a package for me." Said package appeared on the floor.

"Anything." Nikolai reached for the package, and he almost laughed. Katia would be okay. Katia would be okay. She would live. Malekith had promised.

"So you swear?"

"I do. On the condition that you do as well."

Malekith was amused. Even when he was paralyzed with grief, the prince had sought him out, promised him everything. Truly, love conquered all.

Not that he would know about that.

"I swear." And then he laughed.

_Foolish human. He derives his happiness from his sisters. Should his sisters be unhappy, he will be the same. And he agreed to deliver the package as well... fool._

_This is how I shall break him._

OoOoOoO

"K-Kat?"

Katarina jerked from her sleep to see her sister looking up at her with wide, kaleidoscope eyes.

"Katia?!"

And then she hugged her younger sister, relief flooding through her and melting the ice of fear in her heart.

"Katia! Katia! You are alright!" She started to cry tears of happiness, and Katia just looked confused.

"What happened?"

"You fell ill to a mysterious malady... but you are okay now. Oh, Katia, I'm so happy!" And her grin stretched from ear to ear. She touched her fingers to her forehead, drawing a shape on her skin and whispering thanks to the gods for her sister. Katia perked up considerably, deciding to attack her sister in a moment of weakness.

"Then... will you teach me sword-fighting now?"

"Of course." And Katarina grinned and hugged her sister once more.

"What is all the commotion...?" The door opened and Nikolai walked in, rubbing his tired hazel eyes. But he too grinned when he saw his sister sitting up.

"Katia!" He almost fainted from relief as he ran forward.

But as Katarina studied her older brother, she noticed the sadness behind his eyes. The weariness, despite his happiness at their sister's wellbeing. She decided to question him about it later.

OoOoOoO

The Healers had insisted upon more rest for Katia, despite the little girl's protests that she felt fine. Currently, she was sitting in bed, propped up by pillows, reading a book while her sister sat next to her, reading as well. It was quiet and both princesses felt at peace with the world.

That is, it was quiet and peaceful until the door burst open.

Both of the girls jumped and looked up in shock as _Prince Thor _and _Prince Loki _came marching in. It was truly one of the strangest moments of both of their lives.

Katia gaped openly, frozen, but Katarina, used to their appearances by now, recovered more quickly, jumping up and bowing.

"M-my lords," She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying the young princess a visit." Thor bowed before Katia, flashing her one of his white grins. Loki quietly rolled his eyes at Katarina behind his brother's back, but he was smirking. "I heard of your illness and decided that seeing a god would probably do her some good. Perhaps good luck?"

Katarina almost smiled, but managed to keep a straight face. "Yes, indeed, my lord." And she rolled her eyes back at Loki, who laughed silently.

"Mm, what a pretty young maiden." Thor said to Katia, who was still in shock.

Finally, she bowed her head, embarrassed, and murmured, "My lord."

"Ah, what is it with your family and being so formal?" The prince shot an accusatory look at Katarina, as if it was her fault, and then turned back to Katia. "Call me Thor, princess." He presented her with a flower; a lily. "And please accept this as a token, for you to get better soon."

Katia took it in awe, and then giggled. "Thank you... Thor." She craned her neck to see behind the god's form and raised her eyebrows curiously at Loki. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, this is my brother, Loki!" Thor introduced him before Loki could say anything.

"The God of Mischief?" Katia gasped, her eyes wide. And then she said in a very serious voice, "Alienora says you are called the Dark Prince."

"Oh, did she?" Loki shot Katarina a look. "And who is Alienora?"

"My sister's friend." Katia chatted cheerfully. "She also said that you could tell me to jump off a cliff and I would do it. Is that true?"

Katarina quickly stepped in, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and leaning down to whisper loudly in her ear. "You would do best to stay away from that one, Katia." She pointed at Loki. "He eats maidens' souls."

"Really?" Katia's eyes went wide, and, to Thor's surprise, Loki laughed. He expected him to grow angry.

"And that one..." Katarina lowered her voice further and she gestured to Thor. "Has captured the hearts of a thousand goddesses and broken them, so you should stay away from him too."

This time, both brothers laughed. Thor pretended to be offended.

"Your words pierce deep and wound me, princess." He said, clapping a hand over his heart.

"Yes, the truth hurts, doesn't it, brother?" Loki smirked. Thor shot him a dirty look.

**A/N: Sorry, I just HAD to do one where Loki and Thor acted like actual brothers. Anyway, you'll see what happens with the package later. Please review, everything is appreciated!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	7. Part I: Of Threats and Jealousy

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you for everything! For sticking with this story, following it, reviewing it, and favoriting it. It's... I appreciate it more than I can say. Thank you all, so so much.**

**Polaris: I know what you mean. Some people out there are uber-sensitive. Whenever I am told anything that might be remotely offensive, I just brush it off.**

**Wolftattoo: I know, right? It's sad, but I know why writers do it: drama. And besides, there has to be a love triangle, right?  
****Thank you, I liked that part too. :) Katia is one of my favorite characters, although I might have her be seriously hurt by the end of the story...**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 7: Of Threats and Jealousy**

**3rd POV**

Nikolai had been plauged by the nightmares for three days now.

They came under the cover of darkness, despite his futile attempts to stay awake, slithering around the room like serpents of shadow, always keeping to the dark corners that lingered no matter how many candles he lit.

And when his eyes finally drooped shut, they came out and curled themselves almost tenderly around his neck, hissing softly in his ear, causing horrific images to flash in his mind, torturing him.

_Katarina stood in a circle of light, and there was a fencing foil in her hand, except that it was razor sharp instead of the blunted ones they used for her training._

_"Kill her." Malekith's voice, his tone mocking, sneering. Nikolai became aware of the matching foil in his hand. "Kill her, or I will make her kill you."_

_Nikolai looked in horror at his sister, standing there so impassively, her face showing none of the affection that he knew she held for him. There was no recognition. She was the same Katarina he saw every day, except, when he looked into her eyes, they were not the light blue that he knew. Instead, they were ink black, like holes._

_Malekith's glittering eyes, staring out of his sister's face. It made him want to scream._

_Kill her? Kill his sister? The notion was unthinkable, even in a dream..._

_And then she moved suddenly forward, flicking her wrist with the ease and familiarity of a master, slashing at him, her sword in a deadly silver arc._

_It hit him where she had intended, right on the shoulder, the steel biting deep into his flesh. The prince of Vanaheim gritted his teeth to keep from crying out._

_The pain awakened something inside him. Anger. A monster, clawing at his insides, howling to be released. Rage coursed through his veins. _

_And then he moved quickly, more quickly than the Malekith-Katarina could comprehend. Without a shadow of a doubt... or a brief thought of hesitation... Nikolai took his own weapon and drove it deep into his own chest._

He woke up with a gasp, hands flying to where he felt a dull ache in his core, but he found no injury. _It was a dream, a nightmare, no more. _He let out a deep, shuddering breath, and smiled grimly at his almost-victory.

_I refuse to play by your rules, Malekith. And I refuse to hurt my sisters, real or not._

Yet his heart sank when he glanced out the window. It was still dark, with still a few more hours to daybreak, when dawn would pain the sky with pinks and reds to chase away the black. He tried to suppress the despair he felt. Would these torments never end...?

There was a creak of wooden floorboards and his eyes flicked immediately to the sound, narrowing, missing nothing. He suddenly noticed the hunched shape at his bedside.

His thoughts jumped to the witch in the hut, and, without thought or hesitation, he lashed out and wrapped his long fingers around a pale throat, squeezing hard, anger blazing in his eyes.

But then the clouds covering the moon shifted, blown away, and moonlight drifted across his "attacker's" face. Nikolai hastily relinquished his grip, cursing his stupidity.

OoOoOoO

Katarina gasped and spluttered, massaging her neck, breathing in deep lungfuls of night air. Instantly, she felt Nikolai's tentative hands stroking her hair, and he whispered, "I'm sorry." He sounded, surprisingly, on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Katarina."

She looked up to see his face, ashen and drawn, and the moonlight spilling onto his golden curls made them seem gray. He looked like an old man, not the strong brother that she knew.

The princess patted his arm reassuringly, knowing somehow that she had to be the older sibling this time. "It's fine, Nikolai." But in truth, hidden behind her calm words, she was deeply troubled.

She had gone to her brother's bedside when she heard him cry out in his slumber. At first, she had thought it was Katia, suffering again from a nightmare that might have lingered from her illness, despite it being three days past. But, upon realizing that it had been her brother instead, worry had flooded through her.

Nikolai hadn't had nightmares since Queen Lydia- their real mother- had died, and that had been years ago.

"Brother," She said softly, gently. "What is it that troubles you so?"

Even in the dark, she heard his voice close off, see his hazel eyes harden. "It is nothing."

"But-!"

"_It is nothing._" He hissed.

That tone of voice told her that he would not say a word of what he had dreamed of. So she left, without another word.

Nikolai watched her leave, feeling something bubble in the pit of his stomach and rise through his throat, threatening to emerge. He bit the inside of his already ragged cheek so hard the sharp, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He held back the urge to scream.

To scream in anger and frustration and fear.

Anger that he would forever kneel before the nightmares Malekith sent.

Frustration that they never seemed to stop.

Fear that he would hurt his sisters when Malekith hurt him.

OoOoOoO

This time, it was Katarina and Loki that faced off, staring holes into the chess board with their intense gazes. Thor lounged on his side on a nearby couch, resting his head on his propped up elbow. He watched them curiously as his brother made his next move.

"Check." Loki smirked.

The princess mirrored his expression, thankful for the mental exercise made strenuous by her opponent to distract her from the events of last night. "Not quite, my prince." And she swiftly castled, leaving his piece open to an attack from her bishop. He was forced to retreat, smiling. It had been a long time since he had had a challenge.

"How is it that you are able to play a match so lengthy against Loki?" Thor asked in wonder, shaking his head in disbelief. "You should be defeated by now."

"How is it that you manage to get up after every time Hogun pounds in your skull with his mace?" She countered, without taking her eyes off the game. "Your brain should be oatmeal by now."

Loki snickered as his brother's face colored. It had also been a long time since he had met someone as sharp as Katarina.

Thor heaved a dramatic sighed. "Why is it that whenever you open your mouth, all I hear are poisonous words directed at me?" He asked in a mock hurt voice.

Feeling bold, she replied, "Why is it that whenever you open your mouth, all I hear are your flirtatious attentions? Even now." She moved a piece on the board. Loki glanced at it and rolled his eyes.

"I think we had better call this a tie." He said dryly. Thor craned his neck to look at the positions, and resisted the urge to laugh.

Both of them had managed to lose _every single piece _besides their kings, which stood with one square of space between them.

"You seem to have met your match, brother." He jested. Loki waved a hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. I let her beat me. It would be ungentlemanly if I defeated her within the first three moves."

"Oh, and it's not ungentlemanly to boast about your supposed victory had you been playing for real?" Katarina teased, and she snatched his black King off the board before he could take it to put the pieces back. He was forced to look into her eyes, and she grinned. "Admit it. Tie."

"I was not playing to win."

"You're such a liar."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Very few people can tell when I lie, Princess Katarina of Vanaheim." He said softly, leaning forward very slightly and locking his eyes with hers. "What makes you think that you are one of them?"

"It's very simple, Prince Loki of Asgard, God of Lies and Mischief." She said seriously, matching his tone and demeanor. She also leaned forward. "It's something about your eyes."

And then it was a full-out staring contest, each opponent daring the other to stare longer. Thor interrupted it with a hacking cough.

"If you two are finished," He said, leaping from the couch. "We can go eat."

"Always thinking with your stomach instead of your head, right?" Katarina broke the stare and started to put the pieces back. Her hand brushed Loki's, who was doing the same, and she felt her skin tingle from the contact.

The three of them headed to the dining hall, Katarina between the two brothers.

OoOoOoO

A few days later, Katarina found herself _again _in Asgard, this time in the training room with Thor, Loki and their friends, Sif and the Warriors Three. Well, more accurately, Thor's friends. She had seen the way Sif would half-glance at Loki, a slight scowl on her face.

"Would you like to learn how to fight with a spear?" Thor pulled one from its place and tossed it from hand to hand before throwing it to Katarina.

Everyone was surprised when she deftly caught it, not batting an eyelash. She ran her finger over the tip, blunted to prevent serious injury. "There is no point." Was all she said.

There was silence, interrupted suddenly by Loki's chuckle. The prince had been leaning against the far wall, separating him slightly from the rest of the group, his arms crossed, an impassive expression on his face. But when Katarina had spoken, softly, slyly delivering her almost nonexistent pun, he could not help himself from laughing.

Katarina smiled as well. She had been doing that more and more often, making subtle jokes with the way she worded things, just to hear the Dark Prince's laugh. She liked his laugh.

"I do not understand the joke." Thor said, frowning as he looked from Loki to Katarina.

"It is a pun." The princess explained. "The spear, blunted as it is, has _no point, _but the phrase, _no point _also refers to _no purpose._"

"Ah, I see." Was all Thor replied. And then he said, "Why don't we go riding?"

Everyone agreed, tired of fighting each other, and went to the stables.

OoOoOoO

Loki walked by the back of the group, watching Thor talk Katarina's ear off by the front, while she pretended to be interested in whatever he had to say.

"You seem different, of late, Prince." He turned around to see Sif standing behind him, surveying him.

"How so?" Loki raised an eyebrow, ceasing in his walk.

"Just... different." Sif stopped as well.

Loki turned towards her, giving her his full attention. Once upon a time, when they were children, he remembered that he had used to have a crush on Sif, despite her indifference to him. Now he knew that she had always liked Thor.

His lip curled in scorn. It was always Thor. "In a good or bad way?" He asked in answer to Sif's remark.

"I have yet to know." Her eyes flicked to Thor and Katarina, and Loki wondered how she must be taking this, her "crush" so obviously smitten with another. He assumed she was used to it by now. Katarina was not Thor's first.

She surprised him, by saying, "Swallow your pride soon, my lord." And then she brushed past him, following her friends.

Loki looked after her in confusion. _Swallow my pride? What does that mean?_

OoOoOoO

Thor offered Katarina a hand when he mounted his pure white horse, gesturing for her to sit behind him.

"Do you think me incapable of managing my own mount, your highness?" She asked, not taking the hand.

"Do you not wish to ride with me?" He replied.

Katarina smirked and decided to be polite, taking his hand and he hoisted her behind him. "Ride as fast as you wish. You do not need to be slow on my account."

The others were still saddling up. She noticed that Loki stroked the mane of his black horse, whispering in its ear, and she wondered if he could speak to it. She had never tried using sorcery to talk to animals; now she was curious.

"Make haste, my friends!" Thor's horse pawed the ground in impatience.

"We are not all as swift as you." Fandral grumbled. "Give us half a moment."

"You have used up five moments. Quickly!"

"So impatient, brother." Loki pulled himself onto his horse and steered it so that he was next to Thor. "Give them time."

Soon, the rest were ready, and they rode off. Katarina found that the momentum would throw her off, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Thor's waist to keep herself from falling.

OoOoOoO

As they rode through the field, Loki noted the way Katarina had grabbed onto Thor. He felt something inside him clench, and he gritted his teeth.

Was this jealousy? Of Thor? Why? He thought that he had gotten over this long ago.

Perhaps it was because she rode with his brother instead of him.

_Swallow your pride soon, my lord. _Sif's words echoed in his head. And that was when he knew.

His pride was keeping him from claiming Katarina as his own. It held him back, for he would not be able to bear the teasing look of Thor if he did.

And he cursed his pride, thinking, _If Thor takes her first, then know it was because that you held yourself back._

OoOoOoO

Nikolai was practicing his swordplay in the training room when it happened.

The shadows bent, forming the figure of the one who haunted his dreams: Malekith.

The prince did not stop training. "What are you doing here?" He asked flatly. "I don't think I called for you, and I do not think I have any more favors to ask."

"You think you control me, human?" Malekith asked scornfully. "I do as I please."

"Mm, and what if my stepmother were to walk in the door right now? What if I were to yell and scream for the guards?"

"Then I would kill them all, and then take Katia."

At the mention of his sister, Nikolai stiffened, turned and glared daggers at the dark elf. If looks could kill, Malekith would be dead before he hit the floor. "You said she would live." He snarled, cold, righteous anger in his eyes.

Malekith smiled, barring his teeth. "I said she would live, although in what condition is up to you. There are plenty of ways to hurt a person that do not involve killing, _my prince._" Nikolai's title was nothing but mockery on his lips, and he said the next words with relish. "I can torture her, put her in a sleep that will drive her mad, take away her beauty, carve away the features of her face..."

What little color Nikolai had in his face drained as he paled in fury, but said nothing. The dark elf's voice was so rich and powerful that he could clearly see the things happening to Katia as he said them.

"What is it that you want?"

"The package. I thought you would need clarification." Malekith's lip curled. He had won this round. "I never told you who to deliver it to, or when."

"Then tell me now."

"Patience, patience. It is for Prince Loki."

"What do you want with the prince of Asgard?"

"That really is none of your business, as the Midguardians say. Besides, do not pretend that you care: the one the kingdom needs is Thor, yes? He is the firstborn, so the second-born will not matter in the slightest."

Nikolai scowled. "You are wrong. Perhaps you, Malekith, with no sense of the value of life, would not understand, but I am concerned for the prince's welfare. No matter how dark people say he is, he is still the son of Odin."

"Or is he?" Malekith grinned, internally cackling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is he _really _the son of Odin? What similarities do you see in their faces? Not the golden hair, the sky blue eyes, or the same build. Even the talents are different."

"Are you accusing Queen Frigga-"

"Heavens, no. Frigga is quite loyal to her husband."

"Then what-?"

"Perhaps you shall find out later." Malekith changed the subject. "The package... wait for my signal. I shall tell you when to deliver it to Prince Loki. Do not let yourself be seen."

"And why not?"

"Because if you do, your sisters will suffer." Malekith started to disappear again. The last thing to go was his smile. "Besides, you _did _barter for Katia's life, but what about Katarina's? I don't see anything in our contract about _her..._"

With a scream of fury, Nikolai hurled the sword at Malekith just as he disappeared. He threw it with such force that it stuck in the wall on the other side of the room.

All Nikolai could feel was dread. He knelt to the floor, panting with fear and sudden exhaustion as the toll from sleepless nights finally showed through.

What had he done? What _had_ he done?

**A/N: Mm, getting kind of dark. Just to let you all know, there _is _a plot (I'm following the events of "Thor", "Avengers", and "Thor, the Dark World"). And it's kind of twisted, so get your tissues ready. Plan for heartbreak. **

**Oh, and by the way, I'm not the kind of author that cries as I kill off my own characters. I cackle maniacally and have tea with demons.**

**Yeah... my attempt at humor... just ignore it.**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	8. Part I: Of Colors and a Chain Necklace

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. I never actually thought I'd get this far with this story... but of course it's all thanks to you guys! I'm so thankful! Only seven (well, now eight) chapters and 40 reviews? That's pretty crazy to me. I'm really happy. :)**

**Polaris: Whoa, your hair is lime green? That's totally awesome! Mm, my hair is boy-cut short (I'm a girl, just in case you haven't figured that out yet by my writing style) and I have dark brown hair. I've highlighted it blue once, since blue is my favorite color, but other than that, I've been prevented from dyeing it because my school (yes, I'm still in school) bans abnormal hair colors (pink, blue, green, purple, etc.). Yes, it sucks. But I want to do blue during summer and breaks and red during the school year.**

**Nevvy: I get what you mean. It breaks my heart every single time I read about Loki falling off the rainbow bridge, and I'm just... it's just so sad.  
Man, are you an author? I love the way you worded that. Not very many people use the word 'masochist', although personally I find it intriguing (sorry, writer's fault). Maybe you should start writing stories.**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 8: Of Colors and a Chain Necklace**

**3rd POV**

Katarina allowed herself to be led into the seamstresses's office by her stepmother, who was chatting excitedly about the upcoming feast in Asgard. The young princess just tuned Synthia out, ignoring most of the pointless talk.

The seamstress- a kind old woman named Vahira- held out several pieces of cloth, each a different color, texture, and material, explaining each to Synthia, who listened with rapt attention. Katarina did not share her avid interest. It was just a new dress. She got one almost every month.

But no, she knew it was not just a new dress. Synthia and Ryker were putting extra time and money into this one; after all, it was not every day that they all got invited to Asgard for a tournament. Katia and Nikolai were also getting new, expensive clothes for the special occasion.

"Katarina? Katarina, please listen." Synthia said sharply when she realized that the princess was just staring blankly at the bolts of cloth, not comprehending a word they were saying. "Which color would you like? I was thinking blue, since it brings out the color of your eyes and hair, or perhaps red..." She rambled on, once again fading into white noise.

This time, Katarina listened to half of what she had to say before ignoring her again. She surveyed the bolts, frowning. She did not want to wear red. Red was Thor's color. Blue seemed like the most agreeable option. But then she saw a flash of blue-green eyes, and another god's symbolic color.

"Green." She interrupted Synthia in mid-ramble. "I want green."

Both her stepmother and Vahira looked surprised.

"Green, Katarina?" Synthia said, raising her eyebrows. "Why green?"

"Green and gold, perhaps a little bit of black as well, if you need a third color." She did not answer her mother's question. "The material and style is up to you." She said firmly. "But I want it to be green."

"Of course, my lady." Vahira said in her level voice. The way she was surveying her made Katarina feel a little uncomfortable. The seamstresses's gray eyes were always sharp, no matter how old she was getting to be. "Whatever you wish."

OoOoOoO

Katarina had to admire Vahira's skill. The dress was perfect. **  
**

It was laid out on her bed, with a few matching pieces of jewelry; a gilt comb, a bracelet, and a thin, gold chain necklace.

The dress was made of green silk, with draping sleeves. It had a full skirt, with a gilt fringe. The bodice had veins of gold running through it, and the neckline was a little lower than she usually allowed (usually, she _demanded _that the collar never dipped below her collarbone), although she decided to let it slide this once.

She put it on, and felt a rush of affection for Vahira. The dress was as comfortable as it was pretty.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alienora barged in without so much as knocking, chatting away.

"...and then _I _said to her, 'You know what? I really don't care, so-'" She froze when she saw her friend, standing in front of the mirror. "Whoa, I should have gotten your seamstress to make my dress."

"Yours is pretty too." It was true. Alienora had decided to go in light blue, to accentuate her eyes. It seemed to shimmer as she walked.

"Yeah, but yours is amazing." She waltzed in and sat on the bed, grinning. She had had her hair braided, contrary to Katarina's, which hung loose around her shoulders. A sly smirk crossed her face. "Trying to impress a certain somebody?"

Katarina felt herself blush, but forced the coloration in her face to go down. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, _him._ That guy you were telling me about. And, no matter how much I beg and nag, you _won't tell me his name._ Urg, you can be quite persistant when you want to, you know."

The princess of Vanaheim shrugged. "You're just going to have to deal with it. I won't tell you until I think the time is right."

"Why?" Alienora whined. "Come on, what's the harm?"

Her friend shook her head sutbbornly.

"Well, anyway, thanks for inviting me to come." She dropped the subject, knowing that she wouldn't budge. "I can't wait to see who'll come out top in the tournament!"

Katarina felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach. She had been wondering that too, and she was feeling increasingly anxious about it, ever since Thor had told her that both of them- him and Loki- would be participating. Secretly, she had hoped that Loki would win, but she had heard the stories about Thor and his amazing strength.

"Who do you want to win?" Katarina asked.

"Mm, I'm not sure. Maybe the Lady Sif, but I'm pretty sure Prince Thor will top them all." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's won all of them in the past since he was old enough to join. My father said so."

"Alienora?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the Princes?" Katarina worded this statement very carefully and casually, trying to give her friend any reason to believe that this was a question that weighed heavily on her mind.

"Well," Alienora's voice changed to her storytelling one. "They say-"

"I don't want to know what they say. I want to know what _you think._"

"You're no fun." Alienora frowned in thought and looked down at her hands. "Prince Thor... bit arrogant, full of himself, typical male warrior. Nothing really interesting; he has fans only because he's _handsome._"

Katarina gave her friend a fleeting grin in the mirror, but then it faded. "And Prince Loki?"

"He's a bit tougher. I honestly don't know. I don't really know what he's like, although, judging from my brief meeting with him, he's cavalier and aloof. And he's the god of mischief, so he's probably real sly as well. He might be interesting to talk to- more interesting than Thor, anyway- but no one seems to be able to get him to open up. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Katarina said hastily.

OoOoOoO

Although no one could tell by watching him, Loki was undeniably nervous.

A tournament was bad enough, a tournament with Thor as a competitor was even worse.

He knew that Thor was his only real challenge. When they were children, he had won most of the mock-battles they held. When they trained when they were older, Loki held back, analyzing his skill set.

Thor was incomparably strong, so he shouldn't waste time trying to match him in that skill. Lightning, the hammer, flying...

There was also the issue of the audience. Loki's lip curled in distaste. He knew that he was not the most popular with Asgard. Where Thor was adored and worshipped, he was merely tolerated. At best. And even then, they only tolerated him because he was a prince of Asgard.

If he didn't participate in the tournament, he would be mocked as a coward. If he participated and lost, he would be sneered at for being so arrogant as to challenge his brother. If he participated and won, he would be resented for beating their champion. It was a nasty, no-win situation.

The entire thing was made more complicated by the fact that Katarina was attending. His stomach clenched. _Katarina._

He knew that she wouldn't resent him if she won. She'd congratulate him and probably tease Thor on losing.

The entire thing would be worth it if she saw him win. Beat Thor. Prove that he was better than his older brother. He would take the crowd's resentment tenfold if she saw that.

He was currently walking with Thor down the hallway, towards their mother's room.

Thor burst right in. "Mother!"

Loki sighed. Would Thor ever learn any manners? "You know, Thor, there is such thing as a knock..." He walked in after.

Queen Frigga was seated at a chair, having her caramel hair braided by various attendants. "Hello, Loki, Thor. What is it that I can help you with?"

"We just wanted to make sure that you are coming today." Thor said, grinning. "It has been a while since you were there to cheer for my victories."

Loki resisted the urge to scowl. _My victories._

Frigga noticed her secondborn's expression and gave him a soft smile. "Yes, I would not miss it, Thor. But be humble. Perhaps you shall meet your match today."

"Of course, mother." Thor said, his blue eyes widening innocently, but Loki saw the laugh in his smile. Thor would never consider anyone beating him. To him, it was unthinkable.

"And Loki, I was pleased to hear that you would finally be participating. What held you back before?" Frigga turned her attention on him, eyebrows raised.

_The judging looks of others. Before, there was no joy in participating, for I knew that I would only be humiliated at the hands of Thor. But now, things have changed._

Loki shrugged and lied. "I guess I just was not motivated enough."

His mother surveyed him with critical brown eyes, and Loki tried to keep a straight, level face. Queen Frigga was one of the only people that could _ever _catch him lying. He wasn't sure she bought it, but she said, "Well, I'm just glad that you have finally come around. Fight well, my sons."

They knew they were dismissed. "Thank you, mother." Thor left immediately.

Loki bowed. "See you there, mother."

"Goodbye, Loki."

OoOoOoO

"Katarina and her family and friends will be attending, as our guests of honor." Thor said casually as they strode through the hallways.

"Mm, it's been a long time since you've personally invited someone as your guest of honor, Thor."

"Perhaps, brother, but there is something special about Katarina. I can feel it."

Loki scowled behind his brother's back. "When will they be here?"

"Soon, I hope." They arrived at the entrance hall, and the god of thunder surveyed the guests that had already come. There was certainly a lot of them.

"Thor! Loki!"

"Speak of the devil." Loki muttered under his breath as they turned. And froze.

Katarina pushed her way through the crowd, grinning. And she was wearing green. _His _color. Not red, _green._

It was made of silk, with long, draping sleeves and gold thread, the skirt decorated with golden leaves and vines. The neckline was lower than she usually wore. The bodice was slightly tight, showing off her waist and-

_Stop it. _Loki internally chided himself. _You're starting to think like Thor._

The princess of Vanaheim smirked, noticing how speechless they were, putting a hand on her hip.

_She's beautiful. _Loki was mildly surprised that the thought came so quickly. _Absolutely beautiful._

Apparently, Thor thought so too. He strode forward and bowed.

"Ah, Katarina! So good to see you again!"

She rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. "We saw each other barely a week ago."

"Yes, but it seems to have been longer."

"Princess Katarina." Loki said in his usual aloof voice, bowing slightly.

"Prince Loki." Katarina curtsied.

Loki saw Thor open his mouth to speak again, and cut him off. "Perhaps you would like to visit the gardens again? Before the tournament begins?"

Katarina immediately took the hint and smiled. "Thank you, that would be lovely."

Feeling bold, Loki offered her his arm, and she laced hers through his, smirking slightly.

The slightly disappointed look on Thor's face was worth it. "I'll see you two at the tournament, then?" He asked, but his eyes were on Katarina.

"Indeed. See you there!" She called out as Loki led her away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, my lord?"

She put a bit of sarcasm on the last two words. The titles were not much more than a joke now. A memory of when they did not know each other.

"Katarina," The way he called her by name instead of replying in kind with a sarcastic title told her that he was being serious. He stopped and just sort of looked at her, with a conflicted expression on his face.

"Yes?" She waited expectantly while he was silent a bit longer.

"I am aware that I have no right to ask this of you, and please reprimand me if I am being too bold..."

Was this sarcasm on his part, or was he just really nervous? "Yes?"

"...I was wondering..."

"Loki, it is not like you to nervously beat around the bush. Just tell me."

"...would you be so kind as to be my lady for today's tournament?"

Katarina just stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes going wide. She dared not trust her ears. "_What_?"

"Would you be my lady for today's tournament?" He repeated, and this time she saw the hope in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

It was an old Asgardian tradition. Each participant in the tournament could ask a young woman to give him a token of hers for him to wear while he fought. Katarina had always thought it had been really sweet, but no one had ever asked her before.

There was a strange feeling filling her up. It was kind of like...euphoria. She grinned, and then she just started laughing. _That _was what he was so nervous about?

The laugh seemed to surprise him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, almost defensively.

She just continued to laugh. Loki was not sure if she was laughing at_ him_ or laughing because she was happy.

"What?" He asked again, impatiently. She just stood there, and finally sat down, clutching her side.

"If you're not going to tell me..." Loki started to walk away, but stopped when he felt her hand on his wrist. The skin-on-skin contact seemed to burn him.

"Wait... wait, Loki! I'm sorry! It's just..." She was still giggling. "Were you really that nervous over asking me something as trivial as that? Here." She unclasped the chain from around her neck and handed it to him. "You should have just said it outright." Her eyes glittered with mirth. "Were you scared I might refuse you?"

"What? The Dark Prince of Asgard, scared?" Loki felt something tugging at the corners of his mouth as he took the chain from her. "You must be mistaken."

"Ah, the Dark Prince of Asgard seems to forget." Katarina smirked at him, leaning forward.

"And what is that?" He raised an eyebrow, unconsciously leaning forward as well.

"I can tell when you lie." She said softly, and pulled back, still beaming. "Well, I must go to the tournament now; your brother awaits." She strode off.

Loki squeezed the chain in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white, almost not believing that she had agreed. As soon as she was gone, he smiled.

**A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter this time. I promise to try to make the next one longer! The tournament shall at least go on for... eh, maybe two more chapters? I don't know. **

**Any speculations on who'll come out on top?**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	9. Part I: Of Profanity and Luck

**A/N: I'm at 51 reviews now, 29 favorites, and about 44 followes. I'm so surprised and shocked and grateful! Thank you all so much you guys!**

**Stefa: Thanks so much! I really like it too!**

**Isa: I know, right? I loved that part as well. :D BTW, did you get your name from Kingdom Hearts, or is that actually your name? I mean, don't take this wrong, I'm not a stalker! I'm just curious.**

**DiscountJoanJett: Aw, thanks! Yeah, I like sarcastic characters because they add a bit of humor to my stories. And usually my plot lines are a little dark and sad, so my stories need humor.**

**Polaris: Thanks! And I'll try to do that in the next chapter. Don't worry; Thor gets REALLY mad in the next chapter.**

**Um, yeah, this isn't the Thor against Loki chapter! You guys are going to have to wait a little bit longer... I like to keep you in suspense.**

**This is still a short chapter. I'm trying to make it long, and I've been having trouble recently of where to end my chapters, as to make it interesting but still end it in suspense... so sorry.**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 9: Of Profanity and Luck**

**3rd POV**

Katarina took her place in the crowd, in between Katia and Nikolai. Her younger sister was wearing a dress of navy blue, her brother robes of dark scarlet. But, despite the excited chatter and debating of their parents, the prince of Vanaheim looked pale and tired, like a faded, worn-out garment of clothing. Katarina, upon noticing this, took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He bestowed upon her a small, weary smile, but said nothing and it did not reach his hazel eyes.

The flesh beneath his eyes was dark as a bruise, and his face was pinched and drawn, as if he had not been eating recently. Katarina's heart ached with remorse, and she felt a pang in her chest. What had happened to her brother, once so confident and strong and alert?

"You're missing your necklace." Alienora noted, holding Katia in her lap, drawing Katarina's attention away from her brother for a few moments.

Katarina put a hand up to the hollow of her throat, feigning surprise. "Am I?" She asked with an innocent face. "The clasp must have come undone; you know how fickle jewelry can be sometimes, Alienora."

Alienora rolled her eyes, the expression on her face saying, _Yeah, that must have been what happened._ She searched the line of competitors, who were currently standing in the ring below while Odin gave some speech about bravery.

"What is it that you seek?" Katarina asked curiously, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Your chain, around the neck of a participant." Alienora replied, surveying each man with critical eyes. She grinned. "At least I have narrowed him down to men that are here and competing."

"There must be at least fifty. What will you do, question each man?"

Her friend chose to ignore her comment, continuing her search.

In truth, there were exactly fifty-nine men and one woman (Lady Sif) enrolled in the competition. Some people had protested at her entering, but both Odin and Thor took her side, and she was in.

The battles went by quickly, with much clapping on the crowd's part. They seemed to be one, giant entity, gasping as one, cheering as one when a warrior was victorious or landed a particularly good hit. Whenever something got a little bloody, Alienora took it upon herself to cover Katia's curious eyes with her hands, insisting that she needed to "preserve her innocence".

Although Alienora was completely engrossed in the fights, her reactions a bit exaggerated for her friend's sake, Katarina found herself slightly disinterested. Part of it was due to the fact that most of the battles were all alike; big burly men bashing in each other's heads with swords or maces or axes or some other weapon of destruction. The other part was due to the fact that Nikolai seemed to be actually drifting off, eyes closing a fraction of a second too long before he jerked upright again, eyes flying open. Usually, Katarina would have been treated to a very long speech on tactics (Nikolai was obsessed with battle strategy) but today he seemed to be barely staying awake. She worried about him.

Soon, the matches had narrowed down to Thor, Loki, Sif, the Warriors Three, and two other men- Halfza of Alfheim and a man she recognized as Lord Coul of Vanaheim.

She noted with quiet pleasure that Loki had managed to defeat all of his previous opponents with relative ease and haste- he hadn't even had to use magic yet- but when it was announced that he would be facing Lord Coul, her stomach clenched in fear. So far, Coul had been ruthless with his opposition, taking them apart with a longsword, sometimes pausing to sneer at them with some sort of biting comment that would only enrage them further, making them more reckless.

Hogun was paired with Halfza, Fandral with Thor, Sif with Volstagg.

When the match between Coul and Loki began, both of them leapt immediately into action, wasting no time. Loki threw three knives with blinding speed, the same time that Coul drew his sword and charged, deflecting them.

He got in close, slashing his sword downwards on Loki's shoulder, but his opponent was much too quick to be injured by such a move. Katarina blinked and the Dark Prince had another knife out, managing to block the longsword with a much smaller blade- no easy feat. The crowd gasped in admiration, despite their dislike for him.

There was a flash of gold as the sunlight hit the chain around Loki's neck- _Katarina's _chain- and then the opponents separated, jumping backwards.

"I might be mistaken, but is that a lady's favor about your throat, Prince?" Coul had a very soft voice, but it somehow managed to carry throughout the stadium. Instantly, the audience started whispering, some shocked, some merely skeptical.

"Does it matter?" Loki asked coldly. He threw another couple of knives.

Coul dodged them easily, sidestepping. He did not lower his sword. "Oh, but it does, my lord." He said seriously. "Please excuse my brashness, but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Snapped Loki. "Spit it out."

"...who is she? And is she even _human_?"

The remark was greeted with mostly silence, but a few cruel sniggers were heard. Coul smirked, Katarina scowled, and she saw Loki's blue-green eyes harden and narrow.

Despite his obvious anger, he stayed quite calm. "Well, I think so, Lord Coul. But the first time I saw her I quite thought I had glimpsed upon an angel of Valhalla."

Katarina felt herself flush, and she could've sword that Loki glanced and smirked in her direction.

"Then that leaves us with an obvious question, your Majesty." Could replied, recovering quickly amid the now awed gossiping of the crowd.

"Prince _Loki_, fancying a lady?"

"Quite unheard of."

"A beautiful lady as well, if what he says rings true."

Ignoring them, Loki said, almost lazily, "And what would that be, Coul?" Katarina noticed that he dropped the title.

"What did you _do _to the poor girl?"

"I don't think I catch your meaning." Although it was obvious he did.

"Then let me clarify. I mean, did you beg? Did you _threaten _or _blackmail _her? I feel quite bad for the young woman."

There was that cold anger in his eyes again as this time open laughter rang out. Katarina clenched her fists, fingernails digging into her palm.

"Why is it that you mock me so, Coul?" Loki spat. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Do I need a reason, my prince? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Coul asked gleefully; he seemed to be taking much pleasure from teasing him.

_Don't! _Katarina wanted to scream. _Don't do it!_

"Perhaps you do. Tell me, Coul. Indulge me in your secrets." The mockery was thick on the Dark Prince's tongue.

"I came here to fight your brother. To face him in combat would be an honor for me. " Now, there was only disgust in Coul's voice. The emotion was mirrored in his face. "Instead, I find myself in the battle ring with his snake of a brother. It shames me."

The man had crossed a sacred line. _He compared Loki to Thor. _Katarina saw red.

_"Is she even _human_?"  
_

_"Did you beg? Did you _threaten _or _blackmail _her?"_

_"Snake of a brother."_

She couldn't help herself. She jumped up, the words springing to her lips without thought. "How could you? How _dare _you!?" She was screaming at him without even noticing it; she was so angry. Heads turned. "He is the second son of Odin; your prince and lord! You should do better to treat him with respect! _You _shame _Asgard_!" She switched her attention to Loki and glared fiercely at him. "Loki! If you let this-" Here, she said a word so obscene that Alienora grinned, Katia covered her mouth with her hands, Nikolai sighed and face-palmed, Synthia gasped and Ryker groaned. "-beat you, then I will personally go down there myself and _kill _you!"

Some in the arena gasped. But most were amused at such a bold young woman.

But down in the arena, Coul was the only one that cottoned on, putting it together. "A very beautiful girl indeed, my prince." He purred, so softly that only the Dark Prince could hear.

Loki looked sharply at him. He did not like the way Coul was looking at Katarina, almost hungrily, like a wolf surveying its prey right before it eats it.

OoOoOoO

It took all his strength just to stay awake.

Nikolai tried to focus on the matches, but the movements just blurred into what looked like a melted watercolor painting. The colors ran and bled, and everything seemed out of focus.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but longing for sleep clouded it. When he tried to think about battle strategy, all he could come up with was: _I wish I had a battle strategy to keep Malekith off my back._

The nightmares were still going on, relentless, persevering. Every night he was faced with a choice; kill them or die at their hands. Every night he chose to kill himself.

Now, he could tell that Malekith was growing bored with his constant solution to the problem at hand. Now, he would find himself tied up, or unable to move, while harm came to Katarina or Katia, or sometimes even Lydia now.

They would be eaten, dissected, attacked, or tortured. The torturing ones seemed especially prominent. Malekith noticed how much Nikolai hated that one; what hurt him most was hearing his sister's scream and knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to save them.

The most recent had been Katarina being attacked, shredded, and eaten by a giant bear while he watched- tied up- from the safety of a tree. The howls of the beast still echoed in his mind and he shut his eyes to prevent the images from coming back.

If the plan hadn't involved him, Nikolai would've appreciated the tactics of Malekith's scheme: wearing him down and then probably killing him when he got bored, held in line by the fear of his sister's harm while they were oblivious to it all. It was a very slow death by boiling, the temperature decided so precisely that it only melted off his skin and kept him screaming until the very end.

Someone elbowed him sharply in the ribs, and he jerked upright, eyes flying open. He had almost fallen asleep again.

"Look alive, son." Ryker said sternly. Nikolai scowled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, father." He snapped, trying not to sound like a petulant child. Ryker scowled.

"Don't be impertinent. You have to behave nicely, as to reflect nicely on our kingdom."

"Oh? And what about _you? _Does it reflect nicely on our kingdom if you ignore your queen?" Nikolai chose to strike quickly, and where it would most hurt. The king's eyes narrowed, hardening in an instant.

"Do not talk to me like that." He said coldly. And the conversation ended, leaving Nikolai sitting in frosty silence with his father. Synthia seemed oblivious to the entire conversation and was cheering on Lady Sif as she attacked Volstagg.

OoOoOoO

The battles ended pretty predictably.

Natually, Thor defeated Fandral, Sif destroyed Volstagg but was taken out by Thor, Hogun beat Halfza and fell to Loki (although not before breaking his leg).

Now, the entire audience seemed to be holding its breath. Loki against Thor. Prince against prince. Brother against brother.

Of course, most of them were voting for Thor, and betting on him as well. Loki might be strong, but Thor was stronger; he was their champion and their favorite. They could consider no other alternative.

A brief intermission was held for the two final competitors to ready themselves. Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were on the sidelines, messing around until the match started.

Thor was laughing with his friends near the right side, jesting Volstagg about his quite one-sided fight with Sif. There was much laughter as Volstagg sputtered and turned red, trying to defend himself.

Loki half-listened to their chatter but tuned most of it out, trying to calm the growing anxiety in his throat.

Him against Thor. He knew that this was what was going to happen.

Truthfully, deep down where pride did not exist, he knew that he would probably not be able to defeat his older brother. Thor had always won in the past; no matter what the odds stacked against him were. It was just the way of life: Thor always won and always got what he wanted.

But he would never admit to thinking like that. _Never._

Loki felt someone take a seat next to him. "Hey." Katarina said softly.

"Hello." Loki turned slightly to look at her. There was a slight flush in her cheeks. He smirked. "I didn't know that ladies knew such profane and ungodly words, my lady."

"Oh, shush," She snapped at him, but there was little bite to her words or tone. "I could not keep quiet. You heard what he said to you. My father gave me a good lecture."

"What did you do?"

"Ignored him."

"And he took that well?"

"Not really, but he's pretty familiar with it by now. I usually do as he says, anyway, so when I mess up he's not too hard on me."

"Mm. Well, what brings you here to the sidelines?" Loki leaned back, the picture of calm and relaxation, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"I came to wish you both good luck, but..." She threw a glance at Thor with his friends in the corner. "...it's obvious that _some of us _are busy."

Loki shrugged, unconcerned. He was glad that Thor's back was to them. He didn't want his brother to join the conversation. No one noticed the prince and the princess tucked away in the corner, talking quietly. He decided to be selfish and not notify Thor of Katarina's presence. She didn't seem to mind.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

She gave him a _Yeah, right _look, shaking her head in disgust. "Did you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It was worth a try." He shrugged again, slightly miffed that she could classify his truths from his lies.

She laughed, and it was good to hear it again. But then her expression turned serious as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to beat him, okay?" She said softly. Loki didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about Thor. His heart leapt when he realized that she wanted him to win, really win. "Prove him wrong. Most of this I don't really care for, but... try to beat him, at least for the look on his face when he loses."

"I will."

"Good." An announcer called for the two finalists to enter the ring, and Katarina grinned. "Well, as the Midguardian's say... break a leg."

Loki gave her an unamused look, remembering the fiery pain in his leg when Hogun had managed to land a hit. He winced, the crack of bone echoing in his head. She laughed again.

The sound emboldened him, and he asked casually, "Don't I get a kiss? Isn't that supposed to be lucky?"

She blushed, but smirked, pushing him towards the ring. "Beat him, Loki. Then we'll see."

**A/N: Did anyone catch the foreshadowing? If you think so, please cast your guess. Anyone that gets it right gets a preview or what to come.**

**The next chapter is the one where I decide the victor. Any guesses?**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	10. Part I: Of Unexpected Events and Requite

**A/N: I'm really overwhelmed by your kind words! Thank you all so much for everything! **

**Ha! None of you guessed the foreshadowing right! Well, it was kind of obscure. You should get it in this chapter.**

**And this one is _still _short! I'm sorry, but I hope the content made up for the quantity.**

**Well, here's what you've all been waiting for: the tournament. *dramatic music plays in the background***

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 10: Of Unexpected Events and Requite**

**3rd POV**

Katarina decided to just stay by the sidelines. It gave her a better view, and besides, she didn't want to miss a second of the battle. She watched the brothers closely as they walked into the arena.

The way Thor walked into the ring radiated confidence. He sauntered to the middle, grinning at the audience as they cheered and chanted his name, waving and laughing. His smile flashed, and the sun shone on his golden hair.

Loki's demeanor was aloof, but Katarina could see in his eyes that he was nervous. Anxious. He ignored the audience completely. He had eyes only for his brother.

The princess of Vanaheim leaned over the railing, gripping the cool metal with her hands until her knuckles turned white. She was so on edge that if you looked at her, you would've thought that _she _was the one that was facing Thor, not Loki.

The referee stood in the middle of the two brothers, wearing robes of bright gold. "Shake hands!" He commanded, his voice resonating throughout the stadium.

They did so, Thor smiling, Loki looking neutral.

"Prepare yourselves!" They backed away, Thor hefting Mjolnir in his hand, swinging it very slightly from side to side. Loki's hand disappeared in his cloak as he reached for a knife.

"Begin!"

OoOoOoO

They were so fast that she almost didn't catch it. Loki threw, Thor charged. The knives bounced off Mjolnir as he swung it, deflecting the blades. The firstborn of Odin brought the hammer down... right where Loki had been standing.

Confusion barely had time to cross his face before he spun around to block a blow that Loki had been aiming for his brother's shoulder. Thor was forced backwards, and for a moment, Katarina's heart lifted.

But then Thor pushed forward, and Loki jumped away again. She groaned.

Strength. Thor's forte.

He ran at Loki again, pulling Mjolnir back behind his head, but his brother was too fast, dodging, side-stepping.

It went on like that for a little while; Thor trying to land a hit while Loki ran and dodged.

"Come, brother," Thor said in an almost-whine, panting a little. "Do not run from me; it is very tiring to have to chase you down."

"Do not expect me to play ni-" Loki abruptly stopped talking and struck in mid-sentence, when Thor was least expecting it. The shock slowed his reaction time, and, before anyone could blink, there was a blade embedded in Thor's arm.

The crowd roared in outrage, rising to scream their protest, and Katarina heard quite a few "profane and ungodly words", as Loki would call it. She felt a prickle of annoyance.

_They wouldn't have acted like that if Thor had hit Loki. They would have laughed. _The thought made her a little sad. _It is prejudice. Anything that Loki does will make them disgusted. Anything that Thor does will make them cheer. How unfair._

"A nice hit, Loki." Thor said casually, pulling the knife out of his forearm with a slight grimace. He tossed the bloodstained blade onto the dirt. "But it was merely a lucky shot."

"Well, then, good thing I'm lucky." Loki smirked, and the battle resumed once again.

And then it was close combat, and the entire crowd craned their necks to try to see what was happening. Thor pushed Loki back, and the latter grunted, a hand on his left shoulder, which seemed to be injured despite the lack of blood.

_Why isn't he using magic? _Katarina thought, baffled. _He's an expert at it; I've seen what he can do. Why doesn't he just end it?_

And then she saw his eyes look up at the audience, and it clicked. _The people of the Nine Realms have never looked favorably upon sorcery. He's trying to do this with as little magic as possible, for fear that he will be mocked or blamed for foul-play._

She saw his eyes narrow. _Well, he knows that he has to use it now. Otherwise this match will soon be over._

Suddenly, Loki disappeared in a flash of bright, brilliantly green light. Thor stepped back, surprised, and found that his brother was waiting for him from behind, trying to drive a knife between his shoulder blades. Thor hurriedly blocked it.

_"Backstabber," _Someone from the crowd hissed. _"Backstabber and a coward, hiding behind tricks and illusions."_

Katarina looked up, indignant, and saw that it was that awful Lord Coul, standing up. His match with Loki had been finished quickly after her outburst, and it seems like his pride was still stinging from his miserable and crushing defeat.

His eyes flicked downwards to her, and he smirked. Katarina shuddered but stared back resolutely. She didn't like the way his mouth curled upwards into a leer.

Forcing her eyes away from him, she continued to watch the battle. Now, Thor and Loki were locked in a fist-fight, Loki struggling to hold back his brother's fist as the latter was trying to fend off another dagger.

She was close enough to catch Thor's next words, quiet as they were.

"What is wrong with you, brother?" He whispered, voice strained with effort. He frowned as if he was confused. "You've never fought like this before. You are stronger now."

"Perhaps I was holding back before." Loki never took his eyes off Thor's fist.

"Or perhaps you have found some motivation."

"A deal, actually." Loki's blue-green eyes glanced momentarily towards Katarina.

_"Beat him, Loki. Then we'll see." _Katarina flushed a dark shade of scarlet at remembrance of her words.

Thor followed his younger brother's look and his sky-blue eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy.

"Is it _her?_" He hissed. "What do you want with _her_?"

"Are you blind, Thor? Speaking of blind..." There was another, much brighter flash of light and Thor grimaced, relinquishing his grip on Mjolnir momentarily to block his eyes. Katarina found herself looking downwards, averting her gaze as well.

"I cannot see!" Thor cried out, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled backwards, blinking frantically.

"Mm, and you shall have to wait a bit longer until you do." Loki was looking satisfied as he pulled out another knife, and threw it at his brother.

But the prince was well-accustomed to battle. He cocked his head to the side, and brought his arm up at the last second, managing to deflect it by sound alone. There was a gasp of admiration and some scattered applause from the people of the audience.

Even Katarina could not stop her eyes from widening. Thor was a warrior at heart. That much was obvious.

But Loki had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. Suddenly he duplicated, turning from one to three.

"Choose one." All of them said, smirking. "And let's hope you choose correctly."

Thor didn't like these kinds of tricks. "I refuse to play your little mind games, brother."

He raised Mjolnir to the sky, and the once-blue expanse above them darkened with black clouds. The air was suddenly filled with electricity.

_Lightning. _Katarina thought. _I have to remember that he's the thunder god.  
_

He brought down the hammer, pointing it at the three Loki's, and blue lightning crackled around the head, suddenly lashing out.

All three of the princes exploded, and the audience was momentarily perplexed. _Huh?_

And then suddenly the lightning was deflected back at Thor, with twice the power, and he was forced backwards into a wall.

But he emerged, grinning at Loki, who had reappeared as soon as his dopplegangers had faded away. "Now _that's _more like it!"

Katarina's heart sank. She did not want to accept it, but Loki was out of his league.

OoOoOoO

There was a sharp pain in Nikolai's head, and everything seemed to go blurry.

_Oh no, not again. _He thought in dismay. _I'm going to have a dreadful headache after this is done._

Suddenly, everything sharpened, and it was as if he was seeing double, each movement of everybody else like it was duplicated, one faster than the other.

"Nikolai-Nikolai?" Alienora's voice echoed, and he saw her frown at him at two different times. "What-what...?"

"It's nothing." His voice was the only one that was stable. The cheering of the crowd made it even worse; each laugh was doubled, each clap, each shout. He gripped his head. "I'm fine."

He looked at the arena, and admitted to himself that it was pretty interesting to see things before they actually happened.

NearSighted. That's what his mother had called it. Katarina had the power to use sorcery, and he was NearSighted.

But then something happened that he didn't believe. He blinked, and then stood up, knowing he only had seconds to act, before the thing he saw became reality. His sister's name was on his lips.

"_Katarina!_"

OoOoOoO

She heard it right before it happened. Her name. Nikolai screaming it.

"_Katarina!_"

The crowd gasped as one as the giant _thing _came barreling in from the direction of the hunting forest, and some whispered to their neighbors, wondering if this was something King Odin had concocted to make the tournament more interesting.

But no, the expression of shock on both Thor and Loki's face disproved that as they both rolled out of the way, fight momentarily forgotten at the arrival of the beast.

Katarina watched the creature, horrified. It was a huge bear, at least thirteen feet in height. Its fur was matted and bloodstained and midnight-black, with glowing eyes as red as burning coals from a fire. Its maw was huge, with rows upon rows of jagged yellow teeth and white saliva dripping from its black, snarling lips.

She expected it to veer around, chase after the princes, but instead it kept on going straight, charging right at...

...her.

Things seemed to slow down. She could hear every _thump _of the bear's foot as it landed on the ground, heard every scream and gasp of the audience. She saw the bear approaching, and yet she seemed to be frozen to the ground.

_It's going to kill me. _The thought came very suddenly, with a sense of panic building in the back of her throat. _That thing is going to kill me, and there's not a thing that I can do about it. I can't... even... move!_

Instinctively, pointlessly, she raised her arms up in front of her face to protect it. The last thing she saw before she clenched her eyes shut was its raised, clawed paw and its burning eyes, glittering with hate and bloodlust.

And the last thing she thought was, _I will not let it hear me screa-_

The crowd screamed in horror as it heard the sound of claw ripping through flesh and quite a few ladies (and maybe a few lords) fainted in fear.

And then there was silence. Absolute silence.

OoOoOoO

Katarina didn't move, didn't even open up her eyes to see what happened. _Am I dead? There is no pain, so I must be._

She felt something warm and wet drip onto her cheek, and she looked up.

What she saw made her freeze.

In front of her stood Loki- _Loki_- with his back to her, one arm thrown out to deflect the bear's blow (the one that was meant to be her death) and the other one thrust forward, his hand gripping the silver handle of a long knife, which was buried hilt-deep in the bear's chest. Katarina put her hand to her face and realized that it was blood on her cheek- Loki's blood. For as he tried to deflect the blow the beast's razor-sharp claws had raked his shoulder, leaving three long, deep cuts. Its talons were currently dangling over her head, dripping the Dark Prince's blood. Droplets splattered the dirt around her.

With a grunt, said prince lifted a foot and slammed it hard into the bear's chest, and it fell backwards, unmistakably dead, eyes blank. He then turned slowly around, facing the princess of Vanaheim.

"You... you..." Katarina just couldn't find the right words. _Were _there any "right words" for this? "How did you...?"

Loki gave her the tiniest smirk as he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly before straightening up again.

And at that moment, Katarina didn't really care that the entire crowd was silent. She didn't really care that a thousand eyes were glued on the two. She didn't even care that Prince Thor of Asgard stood only a couple yards away, staring.

She stood up, standing on the tips of her toes, and kissed him, right on the cheek.

OoOoOoO

He hadn't thought she would actually do it. He thought, as she stood up, that she was going to lean forward, but then pause, smirk, and pull away, whispering her thanks in his ear. But no, she didn't.

It was very quiet at first. But then there was the softest sound from a corner of the arena, and that sound was joined by others until it was a rising crescendo of noise.

_Applause. _They were _applauding _the Dark Prince of Asgard.

At first, Loki couldn't believe it. He was smiling like an idiot, and Katarina was blushing but smiling as well, and the people of the Nine Realms were _applauding _him.

And then he saw Thor, thunderstruck (if you'll excuse the pun), frozen. And he couldn't help it.

He started to laugh.

**A/N: Be truthful. Who was expecting that? **

**Yay! No victor! The reason? **

**A) I thought that Thor should win because he's technically more powerful than Loki, especially Pre-Thor.**

**B) I also thought that Loki should win because he's the main character for this and he's motivated by Katarina's promise.**

**I couldn't decide, so I just thought to myself, "Okay, neither of them will win. Something will disrupt the match." And that got me thinking of bears, for some reason. **

**Speaking of bears, anyone can guess where the bear came from?**

**Oh, and before you get confused, let me explain it right now. Nikolai possesses a type of magic called "NearSight" where it allows him to occasionally see a few seconds into the future. This contributes to his brilliant sword fighting (seeing your opponents' moves before he makes them is quite helpful).**

**And yay! Katarina kept her side of the deal, but they still haven't had a proper kiss yet!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	11. Part I: Of Smiles and Oaths

**A/N: Yay! Thank you for all the brilliant reviews and all of the favorites and follows!**** Thank you all so much, especially to all of my guest reviewers!**

**lulu2613: Thank you. :D Oh, and the bear... you'll see. This chapter sort of explains it. I'm not sure if he's going to tell Katarina about the deal he made. I'm not even sure if I'm going to have him survive. Perhaps in the sequel... **

**Polaris: Thanks so much! And thanks also for sticking with my story for so long! oh, and when you asked me to do the Dramione Fic, do you mean ****Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger?**

**Oh, yeah. I wanted to tell you guys that I _do _have a sequel planned, and then perhaps another story after that. The first one will be for the Avengers, and the second for The Dark World. But I haven't seen The Dark World yet (I'm going off of the plot I read online) so it might take me a little longer to write that.**

**Special thanks to my bestie LED (Alienora in a nutshell) for helping me along! Writer's block has been sticking by my side recently. Now I have new ideas! Yay!**

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 11: Of Smiles and Oaths**

**3rd POV**

He managed to slip away unnoticed, when people started getting out of their seats to thank Loki.

_Loki. _The Dark Prince of Asgard. Silvertongue. And they were all applauding and smiling at him as if he had always been their friends.

And when he saw Katarina, and what she did, he felt something erupt in his chest, something burning and hateful, something howling for release as it clawed the inside of his stomach.

Jealousy.

How could _Loki _win her heart when _he_- Prince Thor- had failed so many times? It didn't make any sense.

It didn't make sense at all.

OoOoOoO

Nikolai slumped back in his seat, breathing hard, feeling so relieved that he could have died. Katia and Alienora were cheering for Loki, Synthia was looking pale and Ryker let his kingly mask slip just for a moment to show that he actually _did _care for his daughter.

They all went down to the sidelines, and as soon as they were near Katarina, Synthia wrapped her arms around her and started to sob, shaking.

"Katarina! Oh, Katarina! I am so glad that you are alright!" She said tearfully. The princess protested to being squashed but patted her stepmother on the back.

"Synthia, calm down. I'm fine." She said reassuringly, and she rolled her eyes. "Really."

"I know but... when that thing came at you..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Close one, huh, sister?" Nikolai said, half-grinning at her. She almost stuck her tongue out at him, but caught herself at the last moment.

"Kat! Kat!" Katia jumped out of Alienora's arms and hugged her sister's legs, crying as well. "I thought you were going to die!"

"I _am _going to die if you guys don't let me go! I cannot breathe." They released her, and she sighed. "Don't overeac-"

Of course, Alienora took this as her cue to start overreacting, and she burst into fake tears.

"I thought I was going to lose my best friend! Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow!"

Katarina punched her on the shoulder and she stopped, pouting.

"Hey, the situation was getting a little too serious. I had to do _something._"

"Uh-huh."

Nikolai sidled up next to Loki while his family was still checking to make sure Katarina was okay.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my sister."

"My pleasure." He said simply, removing his helmet.

Nikolai half-glanced at him. "How did you get there so fast? One second you were in the ring, and the other..."

"Teleportation spell and a quick reaction time." He explained. "Quite useful."

Nikolai nodded, and then lowered his voice. "She gave you her necklace, didn't she?"

Loki's hand went automatically to his throat. He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious. The way she defended you from Lord Coul. The way she talks to you. The way she looks at you." He stated it so matter-of-factly, as if it was as plain as day. Perhaps it was.

"Mm, am I going to get the "overprotective older brother" conversation now?" Loki asked sarcastically.

The prince of Vanaheim shook his head. "No. I'm just going to say this- please don't hurt her." He looked him in the eye. "Please don't hurt her."

"I won't." Loki assured him. His blue-green eyes strayed back to Katarina. "I won't."

"Good." Nikolai started to leave, but the Dark Prince called him back.

"You're NearSighted, aren't you?"

Nikolai froze, and then turned around, eyes wide. Then he adopted an almost convincing air of casualty. "You mean do I need eyeglasses? No, I think I'm okay."

"No, NearSighted. Capital 'N', capital 'S'. As in, can see the near future."

"What makes you say that?"

"You yelled. Right before the bear came out. Called out her name. You saw it before it happened, didn't you?"

"Let's say I did. What of it?"

"Nothing." Loki shrugged. "Just curious."

Nikolai opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly Katia came over to them and looked at Loki with her big kaleidoscope eyes.

"Thank you for saving my sister's life." She said sweetly, in her best cutest-thing-in-the-world voice.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "You're very welcome."

But Katia wasn't done there. "Kat kissed you. Does that mean she's in love with you?"

Loki opened his mouth, but found he did not have any words to say. Nikolai started laughing, seeing the Silvertongue so speechless.

"Mm, we'll just have to wait a little longer to see, _il mio piccolo fiore._" He winked at Loki and picked up Katia.

"That's Midguardian Italian." The Dark Prince said immediately. "_My little flower._"

"Indeed, it is. Quite the knowledgable fellow, aren't you? Most people would look at me as if I am not right in the head." Nikolai grinned and ruffled Katia's red-gold hair.

"'Knowledge is power.'" Loki quipped back. "Something that most Asgardians do not understand." The prince of Vanaheim laughed again.

"_Most _of them." He said, turning around, heading back to his family.

OoOoOoO

Katarina could really not believe what she had done.

In front of everybody- all of the higher-ups of the Nine Realms! She was appalled with herself.

But she could not suppress a secret pleasure for what she had said to Coul. The expression of shock on his face when she had called him that word. It was quite satisfying.

After the bear attack, Odin cancelled the match between Thor and Loki and declared his secondborn the champion. When some of the audience protested, he replied, "Isn't the whole _point _of this tournament to commit acts of bravery and prove your courage? I think we can all agree that that is what my son has done today." Loki was surprised but pleased, and Katarina couldn't have been more proud.

She didn't know what Thor would think, though. He had been the consecutive winner for _years _now, and to have his glory snatched from him (by his younger brother, no less) might be upsetting. She decided to go find him.

After slipping away from her parents, she searched the crowd and managed to set him apart by his scarlet cape. She wove through the groups of people and grabbed his arm. "Thor!"

He spun around, and she saw _anger _on his face. But it soon dissipated at the sight of her, and he smiled, although it seemed a little forced. "Princess Katarina. How are you?"

"Fine," She said breathlessly. "But really, I wanted to know how you were doing. How you would take-" She gestured around. "-this."

He shrugged, but then half-glanced at her, and there was a different expression on his face. Almost like... guilt. He lowered his voice.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." He said softly. Katarina blinked.

"You mean from the bear? It's fine, prince."

"Still, I feel bad-"

"Don't. You don't need to. Honestly, if all of you princely fellows continued to try to rush to my aid, I would die of uselessness. It would make me feel like a damsel in distress." Katarina attempted to joke around. He gave her a weak smile, but there was still some strain on it.

"Are you _sure _that you are okay, Thor?" Katarina asked, frowning. "If this is about Loki-"

There was anger in his face again. "I am fine." He said, almost coldly.

"You don't seem fine. You seem rather-"

"Listen," He interrupted her, and she actually did stop talking in surprise. Usually, Thor was a perfect gentleman around her. _He must really be upset. _"Why don't you find Loki and talk to him? I mean, if he has time for you. He is, after all, _champion _now." He wrenched his arm from her grip and stalked off with a leer.

OoOoOoO

Nikolai needed to find somewhere quiet to think. He pulled away from his family, and headed down the halls of Asgard, thinking back to his previous visit and trying to remember a room where he would be undisturbed.

There were plenty of such rooms in the palace of Asgard, and he soon found one.

"Malekith," He snarled as soon as he shut and locked the door. "I need to talk to you."

Soon, the shadows began to bend and form the dark elf's shape. Usually, Nikolai would never have called for him, but he was too angry to care.

"Why, my prince." Malekith bowed, looking amused. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Nikolai made an obscene gesture with his hands and growled something profane.

"Well, that's not very nice." He tried to make a hurt face but only ended up looking like he was about to laugh. "Why do you assault me with your words?"

"You sent that bear after Katarina." Nikolai snapped, trembling with anger. He tried to calm himself down, and managed to say his other sentence in a relatively neutral voice. "Very nice tactics."

"What tactics?"

"Don't play the fool. Last night you sent me a nightmare where Katarina was attacked and killed by a bear. Today you actually sent a bear after her. You knew I would be too tired to save her, and it amused you to have one of my nightmares come to life and still, I would be helpless to stop it. Very clever."

"I could say the same for you. My other victims are usually not so intelligent. This is fun, Nikolai."

"You could've _killed _her! And you call it fun?!" Nikolai snarled. Malekith shrugged, indifferent.

"Your sister has captured the hearts of too many to be without her knights in shining armor. Did you not see the way she was protected today? There wasn't a scratch on her. Luckily, her protectors are rather powerful people." His black eyes glittered with malice. "Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard."

"Do not change the subject. What if Prince Loki was not quick enough?"

"But he was."

"If he wasn't, Katarina would be dead."

"Probably, yes. Although I might have called it off and let it go easy on her at first. You see, it likes to play with its food before it eats it."

Nikolai choked. "You're a monster."

Malekith looked unimpressed. "And?"

"I hate you."

"And?"

Nikolai reached into his cloak and drew a knife, throwing it. With a laugh, Malekith disappeared. The blade embedded itself into the wall.

The prince didn't even bother to retrieve it, his shoulders slumping as he left the room.

OoOoOoO

Katarina couldn't cease to be amazed by Asgard. Every time that she felt like she couldn't be surprised, they did something brilliant and blew her away all over again.

This time, they had really pulled out all the stops with the feast. The table- which was at _least_ the length of a whale- groaned under golden plates and plates of delicious-looking food. The servants scurried about with silver trays, constantly asking people if they wanted a snack, or a refill, or anything else.

And the people. There were women in floaty dresses, men in swirling robes of every color, and children looking absolutely _adorable _dressed up in their fancy clothes. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a few gods besides the Odinson family.

Katarina started to sit down at the middle of the table with her family, but was waved up by Thor (who seemed to be back in good spirits). She sat at Thor's left, across from Loki, while Lord Odin sat at the head of the table with Queen Frigga beside him.

He made a brief speech about being grateful that they all came, and then let them begin.

Soon, the hall was filled with such noise that Katarina almost had to shout to talk to Thor, right beside her.

"Impressed?" He asked, grinning.

"It is quite impressive." She agreed, smiling as well. She noted his relaxed and languid demeanor. "Do you often have feasts like this?"

"Not usually, but once in a while, yes." He pointed to a woman with auburn hair and a dress of soft pinks, reds and yellows. "That is Eostre, goddess of the spring." He nodded to a young girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. "Idun, goddess of youth." He gestured to a older man with silver hair that seemed to glow. "Mani, god of the moon."

"Do you know _all _of them?" Katarina asked in awe, putting her eating utensils down for a moment.

"Not personally, but I do know a great deal of them." Thor admitted.

"They're all so beautiful..." The princess said softly and looked down for a second. Right now, she felt extremely inferior. Yes, she was a non-aging human, but these were _gods. _Omniscient beings that controlled a little part of all worlds. The moon, the sun, the dawn, the day, the sunset, the night. She felt like a weed among flowers.

OoOoOoO

A quick glance across the table confirmed his theory. Katarina was frowning down at her plate, seemingly deep in thought, but there was a forlorn look on her face.

Thor was not helping, chattering on about each god or goddess and how he knew them, or knew _of_ them, not even paying attention to Katarina's sudden change in attitude.

She thought herself inferior. The thought, to Loki, was laughable.

He leaned over the table, wearing his trademark smirk. "You think they're beautiful?" He snickered. "Yes, perhaps, but you should see what they look like without all their paints and powders."

Katarina raised her eyebrows. "Have you?"

He grinned mischievously. "I played a trick on them when I was younger..." He nodded to a woman with bright gold hair. "Lady Sol has never liked me since. Well, it's reasonable." He added. "I mean, would _you_ like the person who replaced all your makeup with different colored paints with illusions on them so they _looked _like makeup?"

Thor unexpectedly started laughing. "I remember that. Lady Sol was going around, so confused, while everyone screamed in terror. They thought they saw Hel herself."

They both chuckled, and Katarina smiled. She felt better now.

"Besides," Loki added with a small frown. "Most of them are arrogant and too full of themselves to look outside their own bubble of selfish need."

Queen Frigga heard and sent her second son a pointed frown. He shrugged in reply and she sighed.

Katarina didn't miss the exchange. It was interesting to see how they could communicate without words, to have a bond so strong and a friendship so close that they didn't have to speak to talk. Sometimes, she could do that with Nikolai or Alienora, but she never even _attempted _to do it with Ryker or Synthia.

"Anyway," Loki said in a bored voice. "This is when it gets dull. The feasting and conversations are almost over, and now comes the dancing." A sudden grin broke across his face.

"Loki..." Thor warned, recognizing his brother's expression. "Don't try anything."

"What? Dearest brother, how could you accuse me of any-" Loki's protest was cut off by a distinct and very loud female scream and the clatter of plates down the table.

"What's going on?" Katarina craned her neck to get a better look. Loki smirked.

"I think you'll find that one of the dishes may not have been prepared properly." He said slyly, and there was another scream. Thor looked exasperated.

"Did you replace the roasted boar with a live one?"

"That's clever, Thor. I should try that next time."

"Did you enchant the pies to throw themselves at people?"

"Not at all."

"Did you put a nest of rats in the turkey?"

"You're getting warmer."

"Mice?"

"Warmer."

"Slugs?"

"Boiling."

"A snake?"

"_Ding ding ding! _We have a winner!"

By this time Katarina was laughing so hard that she almost fell from her chair. "Amusing." She said sarcastically, but her eyes were twinkling. "Very amusing." She looked down the table with interest at the still-screaming women. "I should try this at my own house."

Loki snickered. "I'll teach you how to do it." He promised, and she smiled at him. She had no idea how much his heart leapt.

Frigga stood up with a sigh and started to move towards the commotion. Katarina watched, curious, as the queen, pushed aside the guests and _grabbed the long black snake with her bare hands, _totally unafraid. With a few whispered words, it disappeared.

"Mother," Loki said in a voice dangerously close to whining as the queen went back to her place at the head of the table. "Did you have to ruin my fun?"

"Behave yourself, Loki," She chided him, but her eyes were smiling. Katarina could see that she had actually enjoyed her son's trick.

"Was it your mother that you got your sorcery from?" The princess asked Loki curiously.

"So I'm told." He shrugged. "She also taught me how to use it when I was younger."

"So _that's _how you learned. Alienora said you sold your soul to a master of the dark arts."

Loki rolled his eyes. "They'll believe anything, won't they?"

"Well, most of Alienora's audience are children, so pretty much, yeah."

Speaking of Alienora, she was currently being swamped by little kids, all of them begging for a story, to which she readily obliged. Loki sighed.

"If she tells a single story about me-"

"You'll prove her right and blow her to dust?" Katarina guessed cheekily, and he shot her a look.

OoOoOoO

When the dancing started, Thor was quicker and claimed Katarina as a partner first. He pulled her onto the dancefloor.

Loki leaned against the wall, watching them, trying to suppress the feeling of jealousy in his chest as he saw Thor smile at undoubtedly flirt with her, and she smiled back and probably said something witty.

Basically, the extend of their relationship.

He heard someone lean against the wall next to him.

"Trying to be a wallflower?" She asked.

He turned and saw that it was Katarina's friend- Alienora? Yes, that was her name. Now that he saw her up close, he noticed that she was rather pretty, but, in his eyes, did not compare with the princess of Vanaheim.

He merely shrugged in answer to her question. She grinned.

"Don't they look cute together?" She pointed to Katarina and Thor, still dancing and laughing at some joke that Thor had probably made. Again, he shrugged.

"My thoughts exactly." She said, nodding. "Mind asking me to dance? I need to talk to you."

Thinking there was no harm, he took her hand and soon they were among the many party-goers.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked idly.

"Well, Katarina, actually."

"What about her?"

"Did she give you her necklace?"

He shot her a sharp look. "What of it?"

She grinned. "Don't need to be so defensive. I'm happy for you. For a little while, Katarina insisted that she would _never _fall for anyone. Ever."

"Mm, a promise that she has managed to keep so far?"

"No. Don't play the fool either. You know that she likes you." Alienora rolled her eyes. "Really, I came to ask if you liked her."

"What makes you think I would confide in you?"

"That means yes. Great. Perfect." She punched him, hard, in the stomach. Loki blinked.

"What was that for?"

"That was to remind you that I will kill you if you hurt her." She threatened. The warning was so ridiculous, coming from the mouth of this small girl, that he laughed.

"Don't laugh. I'll get Nikolai in on it." She cautioned. That shut him up real quick. Nikolai was an excellent swordsman, and with his NearSight, it would make him a tough opponent. Yes, he would probably beat the prince of Vanaheim eventually, but it would take time and energy.

"So, yeah, that's pretty much it." The song ended and Alienora let go of him. "As the Midguardians say, "take care"." She drifted off.

OoOoOoO

Katarina finally stopped dancing to get a drink. She was quite thirsty, and the room was starting to feel hot and stuffy. She decided to get some air as well.

After getting a crystal flute* from a passing servant, she headed to the terrace and opened up the glass doors, leaning against the railing and looking over the realm spread beneath her.

Asgard really was beautiful. A perfect metropolis, with golden-roofed houses and straight, sturdy roads. In the distance, the rainbow bridge glittered.

She felt someone lean against the fencing beside her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked Loki.

"It is. It really is." Katarina had no idea that Loki was looking at her.

Finally, she turned to look at him. He smirked, bowing and holding out a hand.

"Is the lady without a partner for the next dance?" He asked innocently. She laughed.

"She is." She placed the flute on the railing.

He took her hand in his and placed another on her waist, while she put a hand on his shoulder. She remembered the last time they had danced, at that party so long ago in Vanaheim.

It suddenly struck Loki how beautiful Katarina looked, with moonlight spilling onto her hair and pale skin. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought she was Freyja** herself.

Katarina all at once realized how amazing Loki was- he asked her to be his lady for the tournament and had even saved her life from a creature that would have undoubtedly ripped her to shreds. It seemed so surreal that she was dancing with him on a balcony at night, as if it was from another world.

The song started in the hall and the couple revolved slowly on the spot, listening to the quiet echoes of music from the feast and the rapid pulse of their own hearts.

It was quite romantic.

OoOoOoO

Katarina was walking next to Loki as they headed down the rainbow bridge. There was a peaceful bit of silence between them. They were so close that their shoulders were almost touching.

Nikolai, Synthia, Katia, Ryker and Alienora had left earlier, letting the princess stay a little while longer as long as she promised to come home before dawn.

"If my friends breathe a word about you kissing anybody..." Nikolai had warned when he had said goodbye. Katarina pretended to be shocked.

"You have friends?" She had asked with innocent surprise. Nikolai had punched her on the shoulder but smiled.

As they approached the Bifrost, Katarina stopped, and Loki followed suit, raising an eyebrow in question, turning towards her. She smiled sweetly at him.

And then she stepped forward, closing the little bit of space between them, putting her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Loki froze for a moment, shocked, but then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. He briefly imagined Thor's face if he saw this, and smirked, holding Katarina tighter.

_I'm never going to let you have her, Thor._ He thought firmly. _Never_.

"Thanks for not letting me die today." She said, voice slightly muffled against his shoulder. She was so warm. Loki just wanted to freeze time and stay in that moment forever, just holding her against him.

"I couldn't just stand there." He replied. "Otherwise, who else would be there to disregard my authority as a prince of Asgard?"

"Mm, I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned into his shoulder before stepping away. Loki experienced the strange and sudden urge to stop her and pull her back.

Katarina walked into the Bifrost, gave Heimdall a curt nod hello, and smiled once more at Loki before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I assume that you don't want me to speak of what happened here to Prince Thor?" Heimdall asked dryly, pulling his sword from the pedestal. Loki laughed.

**A/N: What do you think? I made the chapter extra long because the other two were so short.**

**Um, in the future, I might not update as frequently, because I might have to take a break from FanFiction... so yeah...**

**I hope that you enjoyed the moments between Loki and Katarina! **

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	12. Part I: Of Hesitation and Finalization

**A/N: Ah, you guys will be the death of me. I swear, one of these days your words will make my head swell so much that it will explode. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I've barely had this story out for eleven days, and already over eighty reviews? Never happened to me before. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**Polaris: Draco and Hermione... sure, I'll try! But I can see how that would be really hard to do, as there is a canon pairing eventually, meaning I'd have to do AU if they were married... ah, I'll try. It might not be any good though, so just warning you now.**

**Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention that this chapter takes place two days after the tournament. This is also the chapter where their relationship starts.**

**I also changed the formatting a little. I have now divided my story into two parts: Pre-Thor and Thor. Between them is a year and a half amount of time.**

**This is the concluding chapter for part one! Sorry, I won't be going into much detail about the year and a half that Katarina and Loki are together, but it's still prominent in part two. I might make another parallel Fic with Loki x Katarina drabbles (for which ideas are welcomed and recommended!), but for now, I'm just sticking with the plot. **

**Part I: Shall We Dance?**

**Chapter 12: Of Hesitation and Finalization**

**3rd POV**

Katarina couldn't sleep.

No matter how much she adjusted her position, she could never seem to get comfortable. She pulled her blankets tighter around her and tried to close her eyes, but all she saw were his.

OoOoOoO

It was impossible to find sleep.

It was strange; he had never been effected by cold before. But tonight there just seemed to be a chill in the air that seeped into his bones. He tossed and turned, but nothing seemed to work. All he could see was her face.

OoOoOoO

She jerked upright, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had to see him.

OoOoOoO

He finally sat up, resting his head in his hands. He had to see her.

OoOoOoO

She sighed and lay back down. Tomorrow...

OoOoOoO

He let himself fall with a _thump. _Tomorrow...

OoOoOoO

Katarina did not have to wait long. She had just woken up from a fitful sleep the next day when Synthia had come barging into the room bearing another invitation to Asgard. But this time, she was surprised to see that the person that was inviting her was Queen Frigga, not Prince Thor.

OoOoOoO

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you're going to invite her so much, why don't you just give her standing permission to come to Asgard?"

Secretly, he was delighted, but he couldn't just skip around like a happy child... no matter how much he wanted to.

"That's a good idea, brother." Thor turned to his Frigga. "Mother, can we do that?"

"If you want, Thor." She said evenly. "But we haven't done that for a while, and your father might object..."

"Will you talk to him about it?" Thor asked.

"Of course. Tonight, over dinner."

OoOoOoO

What would _Queen Frigga _have to talk to her about? She had never so much as conversed about the weather with the queen. This would be interesting. She quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and left.

OoOoOoO

She walked down the hallways, following the guard. He opened a door for her and motioned for her to go in.

Queen Frigga was sitting in a chair, waiting for her. When Katarina entered, she smiled softly.

"Hello, child." She laughed. "Odin was right; you do look like your mother."

Katarina froze. "You knew my mother?"

"Take a seat." Frigga gestured towards a chair and Katarina sat, slightly confused. "Lydia and I were great friends. We met through our husbands. Odin introduced me to Lydia and Ryker introduced Lydia to me. I was so sad to hear of her passing..." Her eyes grew distant.

"She fell for the wrong man." Katarina said it before she could stop herself, and then bit her tongue.

But to her surprise, Frigga nodded. "The wrong man indeed. But I did not invite you here to blacken Ryker's name with me." She leaned forward. "Lydia told me to tell you something, before she died."

Katarina felt her heart stop. A message... from her mother? "What?" She hardly dared to breathe.

"Katarina, you do know that your brother possesses a thing called "NearSight", correct?"

"Yes."

"He inherited that from his mother, but she had it a little different. She was "FarSighted", meaning that she saw things that her children or ancestors would go through. She saw the far future." Frigga surveyed her with her golden brown eyes. She looked so sad. "And when she knew that Ryker's love was fading for her, she looked into the future and saw a day when you would never let anyone into your heart because you saw how much your mother suffered. She was horrified of it. So, she decided that the right thing for her to do- so that you would never see her suffer- was to end her life." Frigga sat back, watching for Katarina's reaction.

There was none. Katarina only felt numb.

Her mother... died to protect her?

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. It shamed her to think that she was crying in front of the Queen of Asgard, but at the moment she didn't really care. Katarina stood up abruptly.

"Permission to be dismissed, my lady." She managed to croak out. Frigga nodded sadly.

"Of course, child. I'm sorry that I was the one that broke this to you."

Katarina practically ran out the door, into the hallway. She started to walk as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, only wanting to get away, away, away.

OoOoOoO

Loki turned a corner and smashed right into someone.

He was about to swear and tell the person to watch where they were going, but he realized with a start that it was Katarina and she was _crying._

She made a hurried curtsy, stammered an apology, and started walking again. He grabbed her arm.

"Katarina?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"Y-yes?"

"What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It is nothing."

"Don't lie."

"Like you're one to talk." She snapped. Loki frowned.

"You're obviously not okay."

She wrenched her arm out of his grip and started to walk away. He sighed- _Does she think it will be that easy?_- and grabbed her hand, pulling her back, lifting her chin with his other hand so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Please," He said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Katarina tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. Finally, her shoulders sagged and she leaned against the wall. "Something that Queen Frigga told me..."

Loki raised his eyebrows. His mother had never spoken an ill word of anyone. What could she have said to make her cry? "Frigga?"

"She knew my mother... my mother..." She burst into tears again. "... she died to save me, to protect me..."

It was all nonsense to Loki, but he got the gist of it. Frigga had said something about Katarina's mother that had upset her.

He was not much good at comforting people, but he happened to know what would help.

"Here," He wrapped his fingers around her hand and started to lead her away. "I know what will cheer you up."

OoOoOoO

She had to admit it. Loki knew her pretty well.

Something that would help her escape from reality. The _only _thing that would help her escape from reality.

Books.

He pulled her into the Great Library, and just the smell of ink and paper lifted her spirits. She couldn't help but give him a watery smile.

"You're giving me that look." Loki noted.

"What look?" She asked.

"That _Oh-my-gods-he's-so-clever _look."

She gestured to her face. "This is my normal expression."

"Yes, it is."

Suddenly getting what he was saying, she laughed, letting go of his hand. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Yes, I am." He smirked at her. Katarina laughed harder.

_Success. _Loki thought.

"What do I want to read?" Katarina asked herself out loud, heading towards the shelves. She ran a finger over the embossed titles.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" He joked. She grinned.

"That really was a lovely story though." She cleared her throat and started to speak. "_O, swear not by the moon, inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest thy love prove likewise variable._"

"_What shall I swear by?_" Loki cited back to her. She looked at him in surprise but continued their game.

"_Do not swear at all; or, if thou art wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee._"

"_If my heart's dear love-_"

She interrupted him dramatically, putting up a hand. "_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say "It lightens." Sweet, good night! This is bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my chest!_"

Loki stepped forward, making a theatric gesture with his hands. There was not much space between them now. "_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_"

She looked into his eyes. "_What satisfaction canst though have to-night?_"

He stared back, saying his next words more quietly. "_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._"

"_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again._"

"_Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?_"

"_But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite._"

There was silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, slowly, Loki took her hand pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" She asked softly.

His eyes raked her face. The tear tracks had disappeared, and her eyes were no longer red or puffy. Her complexion had returned to its normal color. She looked like her normal beautiful self.

"Hm." He leaned forward, making a joke out of examining her face, but then it's not a joke and they're just sharing a breath. He smiled. "No, you look fine." And then he pulled back.

"Thanks." The moment was over, and she let go of his hand, stepping back.

There was a bit of silence as Loki tried to word a sentence in his head, opening his mouth to say it, and then closing it and frowning.

_Just when you need them most, your words fail you. _He scolded himself. _Your stupid pride._

Katarina knew what he wanted to say. A part of her wanted to just stand here and wait a thousand years if that was what it took. Another part was resentful.

_Let him drown in unspoken words. _She thought almost bitterly.

"_Romeo and Juliet _is too tragic to read today." She said cheerfully, changing the subject abruptly. She turned back to the bookshelf, smirking. If he really wanted to say it, then she wasn't going to help him. This was his obstacle to overcome, and his alone. "Perhaps something a bit more upbeat. I don't want to cry anymore." She scanned the volumes.

"Right." He said absently from behind her.

"Perhaps..." Katarina pulled something from the shelf and held it up for him to see. "Have you read this?"

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and examined the cover. _Tahira and her Magic Thread._

"That's a common story. Don't tell me you haven't read it before?"

Katarina shook her head. "My library isn't as big as yours. And my father is a warrior. He doesn't appreciate the written language as much as I would like him to."

"Him and the rest of the world." Loki muttered. The princess laughed.

"Well, maybe not the _entire _world." She said thoughtfully. "Nikolai likes to read."

"We readers are in the minority."

"That, I can't argue with." The prince took the book from her hands. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Isn't that a given?" Katarina sat down on a chair and looked at him with the same expectant expression that she had first given him in the library.

He smirked in reply and opened it up, starting to read.

_"Once upon a time, in a world far away from Asgard, there was a young and beautiful girl named Tahira. Her father was a very rich lord, and her mother was a distinguished lady."_

Just like the first time, Katarina found herself captivated by the first sentence, hanging onto every word he said.

_"She was very happy. But her happiness was not meant to last. For, one day, Tahira's mother went to the marketplace, where an old woman with a bent frame was sitting, begging for money, her head bowed._

_She was disgusted by the beggar, and said to her, "Go, woman, and dirty some other place with your filth!"_

_There was silence from the old woman, and suddenly she looked up._

_Tahira's mother backed away in horror. For where the old woman's eyes should have been, there was only skin._

_"You are arrogant and foolish!" The old woman snapped at her, and rose from her seat on the ground. Tahira's mother began to shake in terror, and she threw herself down at the woman's feet, begging for forgiveness, for she knew now that the old woman was a witch."_

"Gods, how come people in fairytales are so stupid?" Katarina interrupted the story, frowning and shaking her head. "And there's always an old woman, and a princess, and-"

"Sh, you're spoiling it for yourself!" Loki protested. "You have to listen to it first before you make your decision."

"Fine." Katarina pouted and settled back in her seat. Loki started again.

"_But the witch would not be swayed in her judgement. "For the offense you have paid me today, I curse you! You shall die, along with your husband, and your daughter shall lose her wealth and become poor. She shall be miserable for the rest of her life."_

_Tahira's mother shook. "Please," She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, spare my daughter. She did you no wrong; she is young and innocent. I will take your punishment a thousand times over if you spare her."_

_The witch looked down at the pathetic woman at her feet, and felt the tiniest pang of pity within her dark heart. She decided to go a little easier on her._

_"Your daughter- Tahira? Yes, that's right. Spare her?" She thought a little bit more, and then came to a decision. "Very well; she shall not be miserable her _entire _life. Only for half- her story shall start with misery but end with happiness."_

_The tears of sadness streaming down Tahira's mother's face turned into tears of joy. For she was happy as long as her daughter would be better. "Thank you." And the witch stopped her heart."_

"This is _also _a sad story!" Katarina interrupted once again. "It does get happy, yes?"

"You sound like a spoiled child." Loki teased her, and she flushed. "Calm down, _il mio piccolo fiore._"

"What language is that?" Katarina asked curiously. "I've heard Nikolai call Katia that."

"Midguardian Italian."

"What does it mean?"

"You'll have to ask your brother." He replied slyly. She made a face at him but didn't press the matter further.

"Keep reading." She instructed.

"As you wish."

OoOoOoO

Katarina smiled at Loki with her hand on the doorknob of the Great Library. She was feeling inexorably happy.

"Thanks so much for cheering me up." She said. "It really helped."

"My pleasure." He hesitated, and Katarina could tell that he wanted to say what she was hoping he would say, but he didn't know how to say it. That bit of resentment surfaced.

"Well, see you later... probably tomorrow if Thor has his way." The princess of Vanaheim started to leave, but then stopped.

_If you lose him because of your stubbornness, you'll never forgive yourself. _She realized, and so she swallowed her rather obstinate inner voice and forced the next words out.

"And by the way... yes, I will go on a date with you."

He looked at her in such surprise that for a moment Katarina thought she had guessed wrong. But then a grin broke out on his face.

"You read my mind. When will I pick you up?"

_As soon as possible! _Katarina wanted to say, but her pride would not allow it. "When is most convenient?" She asked politely, but could not suppress the smile flitting around her lips.

"Tomorrow, then. Seven o clock. See you there."

**A/N: And that ends part one (you might have been able to tell that I got writer's block in the middle of it)! I am now officially moving on to "Thor" (the movie)!**

**In case you missed it, there is a year and a half of space between part one and two. By the start of Thor, they are completely head over heels for each other, but have still kept their relationship secret. The only ones that know about it are Queen Frigga and (but the two don't know it) Lady Sif. When around others, they pretend to be but mere friends. Katarina is still pure (I don't like lemons...) and she hasn't told Loki she loves him... yet.**

**I might write a parallel Fic about their one and a half year together, trying to keep their relationship a secret and such, but I might not. Perhaps if enough people want me too... oh, yeah! I would accept requests for that, and if one of you guys wanted to write it yourselves, go ahead. **

**I won't be able to update over the weekend, sadly, as I'll be out of town and will have ABSOLUTELY NO ACCESS to Internet. Sorry.**

**Tell me how you liked Part One!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	13. Part II: Of Treachery and Crowns

**A/N: I decided to update once more before I leave. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**alice in sweetland: Aw, thanks so much! I really appreciate it. :) Oh, and about your question, they were, but now they let each other know. Because before, they were always hiding it... kind of.**

**Polaris: Thanks so much! That's really nice of you. :) I always look forward to your long reviews. I'm currently brainstorming ideas for the Dramione, and I will also do it over the weekend. I'm going to the mountains, so it will be a long car drive up: plenty of brainstorming time.**

**Oh! I have also discovered an amazing thing called anti-humor! I also realized that this makes me CRACK UP. If anyone knows any good anti-jokes (look it up on Google), tell me in a review. If you can make me laugh, I'll give you a preview of what to come. **

**Tell me what you think of the part two title. Thanks!**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 13: Of Treachery and Crowns**

**3rd POV**

Katarina and Loki watched, amused, as Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three all sang a loud song together, obviously not right in the head.

"I think we can blame alcohol consumption." Katarina said finally, as Thor threw a dish at the wall. It shattered upon impact.

"_No, _you think?" Loki asked her sarcastically.

Technically, they were all supposed to be having a celebratory feast together in celebration for Thor's coronation as King of Asgard, which was tomorrow. Instead, Loki and Katarina were watching Thor and his friends do stupid things in their drunkenness. It was quite entertaining.

"You know, I wish we had a camera." Katarina mused thoughtfully.

"A camera?"

"It's a Midguardian thing. You point it at something, press the button, and it automatically paints a picture of it. In seconds. Perfectly detailed."

"Sounds useful."

Their conversation was interrupted as Thor came over to them, smiled at Katarina, and dropped a rose in her lap before walking away again.

"A little unexpected." She remarked mildly, picking up the rose. Loki rolled his eyes.

"He'll propose to you any day now." He meant it as a joke, but the princess could hear the slightly bitter note in his voice.

She laughed. "I know what I'll say to him if he does."

"What?"

She leaned towards him, tapping the ring that hung from a chain around his neck in a triple band of metal: one of braided gold, one of black steel, one of bronze twisted like a serpent. "I'm taken." She touched the other, matching ring around her throat. "I promised, remember?"

"Mm." He absentmindedly pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

xXxXxXx

_It is time. It is time._

The three words bounced around in his head, ever repeating, ever echoing.

_I get it, Malekith. _Nikolai growled back. _You don't need to say it over and over again._

But he knew why the dark elf did. The three words were a taunt as well as an order. It was a condemnation and a death sentence.

In his hands, Nikolai held a package, the brown paper worn away a little from the year he had kept it. It seemed too heavy for its size, but that might have been his imagination.

_Now, it is time to deliver it. Keep your deal, human, or perhaps one of your sisters will find a matching package on _their _doorstep._

The prince of Vanaheim gritted his teeth in frustration. It was just like Malekith to drag his family into this, just to remind him, just to keep him in check. It was infuriating._  
_

He crept through the darkness, knowing that there really was no need. To aid him in his mission, the dark elf had cast a spell of invisibility on him, so potent that not even the Gatekeeper Heimdall could see through it.

Nikolai gingerly placed the package in his hands in front of the doorstep of Prince Loki. As he did so, he traced a shape on his forehead, whispering hoarse apologies to the gods.

_It is done. And I am a traitor._

_I'm sorry, Katarina. I'm sorry, Katia. But I did this for you._

xXxXxXx

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

They rose as one, a big mass of white and gold and red, waving their arms and screaming their ascent to the figure heading down the aisle.

Thor. Looking as godly as he usually did. His flaxen hair shone bright gold in the sunlight, his eyes twinkled like twin pools of clear blue seawater. His grin stretched from ear to ear, and he waved Mjolnir to and fro, laughing and waving back at all his admirers.

All their attention was focused on him. And he absolutely loved it.

Loki felt his lip curl in scorn. _Thor is too arrogant for the throne. Father is too hasty. He knows the Odinsleep draws near, but to put Thor on the throne is madness. We will be lucky if Asgard is not destroyed by war when Father awakens._

Odin was on his throne, his hair and beard now pure white, clad in gold with his staff in his hand. His face betrayed no emotion, but Loki knew that he was pleased with his firstborn, and the way he turned out.

Loki remembered a cruel statement that had been said to him once when he was a child and flinched: _Thor was the reason why they decided to have a second child, you are the reason why they kept it at two._

Even though he had never voiced it before, Loki knew that Odin had wished that he was more ordinary. His secondborn was a sorcerer, not a warrior. He was a schemer, not a fighter. He would prefer to hold back and plan quietly than to run straight into things to take his enemies out quickly.

_And only in a world as filthy as this are those qualities looked down upon. _He was both surprised and a little disturbed at how quickly the thought came. _Where did that come from? I've never thought of Asgard that way..._

His inner turmoil was pushed away when he saw Katarina- standing on the opposite side of the hall, next to Lady Sif- flash him a smile. It was a sad smile. Loki noted that she was wearing green, like the dress she had worn at that tournament so long ago, and he knew that it was her own, quiet way of protesting. Almost everyone else was wearing Thor's colors: red, gold, or white.

_I do not consent to this. _The color of her dress said.

And she wore her promise ring so openly this time; the metals shone in the sun. She seemed to be feeling bold today.

He managed to give a strained smile back. She mouthed to him, _I still think you would make a better king._

_Don't worry. _He wanted to mouth back. _No one will be made king today._

Loki wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her what he had done. It felt like deception if he didn't.

He thought back to a couple days ago, when Katarina was supposed to meet him in the Library...

_~Flashback~_

_She was late. She was never late._

_He waited a few more minutes and then rose from his chair, wondering if something had happened to her._

_She had been coming to Asgard almost every day, and met him in the Library every time. Loki had told her Thor's usual schedule, and she made sure to come when he wasn't there._

_He wandered the halls, searching for her, and finally caught sight of her in the gardens, walking alongside Thor._

_His insides clenched. _Thor. _He didn't go train today._

_Katarina turned and saw him, and she smiled sadly at him, nodding at his older brother and rolling her eyes to tell him that it was not her fault, that she was forced. Loki nodded his understanding, stepping backwards to go to his room, but could not help the anger that had risen within him._

_~Flashback End~_

Now all that anger came rushing back, coursing through his veins, and he felt a bit of savage pleasure for what he had done to ruin his brother's day. If that made him a bad person, he did not know and he did not really care.

xXxXxXx

There was something wrong with him. He was... distracted, to say the least.

Besides, she knew that look in his eyes. He had done something. Something mischievous.

She almost groaned. If he did something _today _he would be in serious trouble this time. _All three-hundred and sixty-five days of the year and you pick Coronation Day? Seriously?_

Katarina knew why. She knew that Loki secretly resented Thor's rise to the throne. Thor had always gotten what he had wanted. Thor had always been loved. Thor had always been admired and worshipped wherever he had gone. Loki had always been jealous of his older brother, and now this was the last straw.

Thor knelt at his father's feet, and Odin began to say something about being king and something about a hammer.

Katarina really wasn't focused on that. She was focusing on not shivering. Suddenly, she was cold.

Very cold.

Her magical instinct screamed trouble and she threw Loki a sharp look from across the room. He caught it and raised his eyebrows.

Katarina glared at him. _Don't play the fool._

He tried to look innocent. _I don't know what you're talking about._

She gave him a skeptical look. _You think I don't know when you're lying?_

He shrugged. _It was worth a try._

Exasperated expression. _What did you do?_

_Nothing!_

_Don't you lie to me, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard._

_Are you going to use my full name now, Princess Katarina Rykerdottir of Vanaheim? Because two can play at that._

_Just tell me what you did._

Suddenly, both of them were aware that the hall was completely silent, and that even Odin had stopped talking. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he hissed a pair of words that sent the people of Asgard into a panic.

"Frost Giants."

xXxXxXx

Katarina looked in horror at the frozen bodies of the royal guards in the Vault. Their glazed eyes and icy faces. She clenched her eyes shut so she didn't have to see them anymore, but the images seemed to have been printed to the inside of her eyelids.

She hadn't intended to go with the two princes, but Frigga had forced her to, telling Odin to take her as well. The king had not questioned his wife, instead jerking his head in a motion for her to follow.

Thor was scowling. She could tell that he was angry that his day had been interrupted, just when he was about to be crowned the king of Asgard.

_Just when he was about to be crowned king of Asgard. _She shot Loki a look, which he promptly ignored.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Thor snarled.

"They have paid. With their lives." Odin replied simply, examining a pulsing blue casket at the head of the Vault. Loki was looking around to make sure that nothing had been taken.

Thor and Odin started to argue, and Katarina took the opportunity to grab Loki's arm.

"What?" He asked, turning towards her.

"You did this, didn't you ?" She hissed at him. He tried to look defensive.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could I get past Heimdall?"

"You've _shown _me the passageways, Loki. I'm not a fool."

He averted his gaze. "Katarina-"

"As king of Asgard-!" Thor was shouting, unknowingly cutting his younger brother off.

"But you're not _king!_" Odin yelled back. Thor was stunned into silence.

"Not yet." He added, more quietly. He then ignored his sons completely and ordered around the replacement guards. All three of them took this as their cue to leave.

xXxXxXx

Thor roared in anger as he flipped the table.

Katarina watched the food and drink spill to the floor- wincing as she remembered how painstakingly the servants and kitchen maids had prepared it- and felt a shudder of disgust. _No matter what everyone else thinks, Thor is really no more than a spoiled child. Loki really would make a better king. At least he is wiser._

The prince was currently sitting next to his brother, speaking quietly into his ear.

"-There is _nothing _you can do without defying Father." He was saying.

Thor was silent. Then suddenly he got up, and Loki realized what was going on.

"Oh, no, no no no no, Thor, I know that look." He grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him back.

"What look?" Thor asked innocently, trying to play dumb. His younger brother wasn't fooled.

"Thor this is _madness._" Loki hissed, obviously upset. Katarina frowned and looked at them both, trying to figure it all out.

"What's madness?" Volstagg asked as he, the rest of the Warriors Three, and Sif came into the hall. He froze and near burst into tears at the sight of the ruined feast.

Thor grinned, and realization dawned on Katarina.

"My friends... we are going to Jotunheim."

The princess of Vanaheim stood up without thought or hesitation. "I'm going with you."

"No." Thor and Loki said it at the exact same time.

"Why not?" She asked angrily, slightly hurt that they had protested so quickly. "Am I not your friend as well?"

"It is too dangerous. There are many Frost Giants in the Jotunheim." Thor said firmly, not even looking at her. "We cannot risk your safety."

"Safety will not be a concern. We are merely looking for answers, correct? And besides, to do that, you will need a diplomat. I believe that _I_ am the only one with ambassador training here, am I right?"

Her argument was met with silence, but then Thor stepped forward. He set his jaw. "No."

"Why _not_!?" She gritted her teeth.

"It is _too dangerous._" He snapped. "I will not let you get hurt." They glared at each other. Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif looked uneasily at the two, unsure of what to do. Loki, sensing the tension, stepped in between them.

"Brother, leave this to me. I will convince her." He started to drag Katarina away; she struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. He led her to a room on the side and closed the door.

"Do you not understand?" He hissed, turning on her, impassive expression dissipating and contorting into one of anger. "If you are injured, then we will never forgive ourselves. _I _will never forgive myself."

"And if _you _get hurt and I am not there, then _I _will never forgive myself." She countered, scowling. "Let me come!"

"No. It is too reckless." His gaze softened, and he placed a hand on the side of her face. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Please. I do not want you to get hurt."

Katarina was so angry she pushed his hand away, spitting the words out without thinking about them. "Look at Thor's friends! Do you not see how they stay by him? Does _he _order them away? Look at the Lady Sif! He does not tell _her _to leave! Have you ever glimpsed upon your follower's faces in battle? Even should you tell them to flee, they stay! They stay by your side _because _they_ love _you_!_"

Silence. Loki stepped backwards in shock. Katarina froze, realizing what she had just said.

"Wh-what...?" Loki managed to stammer. Katarina looked down, feeling her face burn.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She said softly, in her "trying-to-take-back-everything-she-said" voice. "It was not my place to say." She started to walk away, towards the door.

"What did you say?" Loki followed her.

"I'm sorry."

"Katarina." He grabbed her arm and spoke more insistently. "_What did you say_?"

"I must leave." She tried to open up the door, but he slammed it shut and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against the closed door.

"Say it again." He whispered. There was a strange expression on his face. "Please, say it again."

She looked up into his eyes. Blue met blue-green. "They stay by your side because they love you." She repeated in a quiet voice.

"And you? What about you?" There was so much longing in his voice; he hardly dared to breathe. He rested his forehead against hers. Katarina hesitated before speaking.

"_I _love you." She whispered. She felt terribly vulnerable at the words, but also knew that they were terribly right. They _felt _terribly right.

And then she saw the tears slide down his face.

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Thor was speculating with his friends.

"_What _could be taking them so long?" He asked impatiently. Sif glanced at him and knew by the expression on his face that he would probably barge into the room and interrupt. Which would probably end disastrously.

Sif hesitated, debating on helping them or not. She did not like the Dark Prince- he was too reserved and sly and you could never figure him out- but she remembered his smile when he was in the Library so long ago with Katarina. Remembered the way he would look at her when he thought no one was watching, and felt the sudden urge to help them. "Give them time. You know how stubborn Katarina can be when she sets her mind to something, Thor." She said.

"Yes, remember, she has been the woman to reject your advances for over a year now." Fandral added, grinning. The statement was like a blow to the face for Sif, but she covered it well.

Suddenly, Loki and Katarina entered the room again. If Sif had not been closely examining their faces, she would have thought that nothing had happened. But then she noted the lightest of blushes coloring Katarina's pale cheeks. But she could not decipher the expression on the Dark Prince's face. As usual, Loki's mask was impeccable.

"I have made my decision." He announced. "She's coming with us."

"What!?" Everyone said at once. Katarina smirked at them triumphantly.

"She's convinced me. If we must go, let us go." Loki brushed past Thor.

"So much for being clever with words." Thor muttered, but argued no more and followed his brother out. Katarina looked quite pleased with herself.

**A/N: Yay! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Any guesses about the matching rings? Comments on what you think will happen next? Thoughts on the delivered package? Any anti-jokes for me?**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	14. Part II: Of Ice and Horror

**A/N: I IS BACK, EVERYONE!**

**Yay! My time in the mountains has ended, but while it lasted, it was so much fun. Swimming and ziplining and hanging out with my friends... yeah, it was just awesome.**

**Aw, thank you to all who left reviews! I came back, refreshed my email, and was BLOWN AWAY at how many there were. Loved every word! **

**Thank you especially who left me anti-jokes! I was laughing, so I'm going to include a flashback for Loki or Katarina about their rings. No one gave me a guess on that, by the way. See if you can figure out what they were for.**

**Polaris: Thank you so much! I've been getting ideas for the Dramione, and have even worked out a bit of a plot, but it might take me a bit of time to write it, as I have to reread some of the Harry Potter books. I'm a pretty fast reader though, so don't worry. :D And about the anti-jokes, I just remembered my sister talking about them, so I looked them up and died of laughter. :)**

**Anyway, I looked over chapter thirteen today, and was like, "This thing sucks!" so I edited it a little. So you might want to go back and re-read it before reading this one. **

**I also want to change the title of this story, as the current one seems a little random. I'm thinking of "Her Romeo, His Juliet". Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry if the dialogue is incorrect; I don't remember the exact lines.**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 14: Of Ice and Horror**

**3rd POV**

They met their first obstacle at the rainbow bridge. Katarina sat astride a brown horse, while Loki and Thor rode at her sides on strides of black and white.

Heimdall stood, seeming like he was waiting for them.

They all dismounted, and Loki strode forward.

"Let me handle this." He assured them all, and he approached the Gatekeeper with a winning smile.

"Good day, Heim-"

"You are not dressed warmly enough." He interrupted. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Enough!" This time Thor cut his younger brother off. He pushed him aside and the heir to the throne and the Gatekeeper had a stare-off. Katarina shifted, feeling uncomfortable with the tension.

Finally, Heimdall said quietly, "In all my years, no enemy has slipped my gaze. I too wish to know what happened."

"Then tell no one of our leave until we return." Thor replied, and brushed past him. Sif and the Warriors Three followed.

"What's wrong?" Volstagg teased a still-stunned Loki. "Silver tongue turned to lead?" And he started chuckling at his own wit.

Katarina rolled her eyes, and moved forward as well, but stopped when she saw Loki lean forward to whisper in Heimdall's ear.

She raised her eyebrows at him when he entered the Bifrost, and he gave her a look that said, _Later._

xXxXxXx

Jotunheim was a barren wasteland.

Dirty snow and hard-packed ice and gray rock, with a dry, cold wind blowing through the landscape. The land itself was riddled with cracks and chasms, giving you the impression of being on unstable ground. The breeze burned Katarina's nostrils and seemed to chill her right down to the bone. She shivered.

And then suddenly she felt someone drape something around her shoulders. She looked up, surprised, and saw that Loki had conjured a cloak out of midair and was now fastening it. There was the strangest espression on his face as he surveyed Jotunheim. It made her a little uneasy.

"We do not belong here." Hogun growled. Katarina could not agree more, and by the looks on Sif, Thor, Volstagg and Fandral's faces, they shared her feelings.

xXxXxXx

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he relaxed, loosened up, when the others tensed and looked around warily. It was weird, but this felt _right. Familiar._

_How could this feel familiar? You've never been here before. _Loki reminded himself harshly, but something inside of him disagreed.

They started slowly over the landscape, stumbling a little on the jagged boulders. Their breaths made little clouds of mist in the cold air.

Soon, they started to see the eyes, the red eyes, peering out of the darkness, surveying them, not bold enough to emerge from the shadows just yet.

Thor was itching for battle. It was obvious in the way he tightened his grip on Mjolnir and looked around him, always on the alert for a surprise attack or ambush.

They soon reached the castle-like establishment, made of gray stone hued from the ground. There were two giant statues made of ice on either side, as if guarding it.

_Now _the Frost Giants emerged, big and blue and rippling with muscle, laced with black scar-like lines that criss-crossed their bodies. Their scarlet eyes glinted maliciously. They wore no clothing besides a rag around their middles, like a loincloth.

They surrounded the seven Asgardians, their arms starting to encase themselves in jagged ice.

A low, quiet voice rolled across the land towards them. "You do not belong here." Katarina had never heard King Laufey speak before, but she knew that it was him.

_No kidding, genius. _She thought, but didn't dare to say it. She was, after all, the diplomat here.

Of course, Thor _had _to start off the conversation in his normal boisterous and arrogant way, demanding answers from the Frost Giant king. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the princess of Vanaheim stepped forward, curtsying, adopting her royal air.

"Your Majesty," She interrupted Thor, and all eyes were suddenly drawn to her. She almost shuddered.

King Laufey looked down at her. He was definitely the biggest and most muscular of his kin, sitting on a throne of ice draped with animal skins.

"I am Princess Katarina Rykerdottir of Vanaheim." She continued. She raised her arms in the universal gesture of _look-I'm-not-carrying-a-big-murderous-weapon. _"I come as a friend, as an ambassador, craving answers that only you, as King of the Frost Giants, can give me. I mean you no harm, and neither do my companions." She shot her friends a dirty look over her shoulder, and they all grudgingly let their weapons drop the floor.

The king was silent for a moment, but then he said, even quieter, "I will hear you speak." He motioned to his guards.

Immediately, two Frost Giants came forward, towards her, the ice on their arms receding. They reached for her and grabbed her wrists.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katarina saw Loki and Thor stiffen, watching the monsters with narrowed eyes as they dragged her away, towards the palace.

When she felt their fingers close around her arm, she couldn't suppress a shiver. Their skin was cold, uncomfortably so, but she didn't pull away.

xXxXxXx

It was infuriating to see them touch her, lay a single finger on her, pulling her away from them, their little bubble of safety in this frozen hell. Loki felt like raising his hands and blasting the two Frost Giants into ice cubes, but he knew that Katarina might just murder him if he did.

_We came here to find answers! _She would scream. _We have to be peaceful to get them!_

_If this is how I feel, I don't want to even _know _how Thor's coping. _Loki thought, the realization almost amusing him.

He felt his hand stray to his throat, and he fingered the ring that hung there. The metals were ice cold.

_Through heaven, earth, and hell. _Her exact words.

Loki found himself praying to Lofn*. _Please, please, please, keep her safe. Let no harm come to her here._

Her form disappeared as the doors closed with a foreboding _bam. _

Loki sat down, waiting, knowing that a more relaxed position might help him calm the tension in his heart. Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral followed suit.

xXxXxXx

There were Frost Giants everywhere.

In the shadows, sitting around, staring. They looked boldly into her eyes, unafraid.

Even the children were her size or even bigger. Seeing them- their faces yet to be filled with hate and their eyes yet to be filled with bloodlust- it made her look at them differently.

_They're not all monsters. _She realized. _They're a race, just like us, and they have families, just like us._

But all thoughts of pity evanesced when she saw King Laufey. Up close, he was even more menacing. His posture was relaxed, languid, but that was expected. He was in his home turf, and the girl before him would be easy to kill.

Katarina swallowed and bowed, kneeling at his feet. "My lord." She whispered.

"Rise." He said lazily. "What are the answers that you seek?"

She rose on unsteady feet, keeping her eyes downcast, not willing to look into his face. "There were intruders in Asgard- Frost Giants that broke into the Vault."

Her statement was met with whispers and some hisses from the rest of the Giants that were in the room. Laufey quieted them with a wave.

"Are you accusing me of going back on my truce with the Allfather?" Katarina could not be sure, but she thought that she heard amusement in his voice._  
_

"Of course not, my lord." She mumured. "I simply wondered if you knew who these Giants were-"

"-and how they got into Asgard?" He was definetely amused. "There are many traitors in Asgard."

At this, Katarina felt like jumping up and screaming obsenities at the Frost Giant. How _dare _he defile the house of Odin with his lies?

But she kept her anger in check. "What do you mean, King Laufey?"

"Are you Asgardians that foolish? I mean that someone of your kind- an _Asgardian_- turned his back on you and betrayed you." He snapped.

Katarina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. "You Asgardians think that you are so pure, so free of taint, and you look down on those that you find inferior- meaning _different. _Us Frost Giants were massacred ages before our war with Odin. We struck out against the race of men in Midguard to avenge those thousands that they had killed, but they went crying to the gods and were aided. Again, we were pushed away and confined to the Jotunheim, and had our Casket taken away from us."

"I am of Vanaheim; the resentment between the Frost Giants and the Asgardians should not extend to me." Katarina said coolly.

"Then I find you in bad company, Princess Katarina Rykerdottir of Vanaheim." The king replied. "Look at your so-called friends. They let you come to the Jotunheim, they let you come into my presence, knowing that you might not emerge alive."

This time Katarina raised her eyes to look into his.

And stepped back.

There was something terribly familiar about those eyes- those red eyes. She knew those eyes. _She knew them. _It was on the tip of her tongue and yet she could not place it.

King Laufey saw her reaction and took it the wrong way. His lip curled. "Even you- despite your declarations of peace- find yourself disgusted by us. Do not hide the horror that you feel in your heart. You think us monsters."

"That's not true." Katarina protested. "I do not-"

"Do not _lie, _human!" Laufey roared, rising from his throne. His eyes- _those familiar eyes- _narrowed in anger. "I can recognize the repulsion after all these years!"

And he lashed out, wrapping his fingers around her throat.

It was so cold it burned her. It was like tongues of flame were licking her skin, like white-hot branding irons were wrapped around her neck.

Katarina was barely aware that the rest of the Frost Giants were cheering, that she was being lifted off the ground. She clawed at the hand around her throat, gasping for air as her airway was being cut off.

She did the only thing that came to her: she screamed.

xXxXxXx

It all happened so quickly. One minute there was complete silence, another there was a roar of anger. Then cheering and a shattering and unmistakable female scream.

_Katarina. Gods help us. _

Thor rose from the ground, orders leaping to his lips, but found that Loki had disappeared in a flash of green light.

The younger brother had just teleported, reappearing in the throne room of King Laufey.

The rest of the Frost Giants froze (no pun intended) as he threw a knife with blinding speed.

Laufey gave a bellow of pain as it embedded itself in his stomach and dropped Katarina. Loki caught her, and saw the steam coming off of her skin, and felt that rage again.

He had hurt her. _That Frost Giant had hurt her.  
_

Loki had half a mind to kill King Laufey right then and there, but Katarina gripped his arm, panting, and gave him a look.

_Leave him. _It seemed to say. _We need to get out of here.  
_

The Dark Prince growled, but knew she had a point. They were trapped. The Jotunheim was crawling with Frost Giants. They would never get out of here alive if they fought.

He teleported out of there, appearing out of thin air at Thor's side.

The rest of the Asgardians had pulled out their weapons.

"Fools!" Laufey snarled from above. "Look around you! Leave now! While I still allow it."

Thor looked ready to plow through the Giants and kill them all, but Loki- remembering the look Katarina had given him- forced his voice into neutrality, Katarina still in his arms.

"We accept your most gracious offer." He managed to say, and put a hand on Thor's arm, shooting him a look like, _We have to get out of here._

Thor's blue eyes flickered down to Katarina, gasping, and he noticed the dark burn on her throat. He knew that he had to get her to the Healing Room. She was in pain.

So he swallowed his anger and lowered Mjolnir, starting to walk away.

With one more glance over their shoulders, Sif and the Warriors Three did the same.

They might have gotten out of there without starting a war if that Frost Giant- _that one Frost Giant- _had left it at that. But he had to get the final word in.

"Go home, little princess." He sneered at Thor's back.

Everyone stiffened. Loki swore, quietly.

"Damn."

And then all hell broke loose.

Thor had grinned manically before turning around and hurling his hammer right at the Giant's head. The force of the blow caused him to go flying back, crashing into the wall.

"Next?" He called out.

xXxXxXx

Katarina knew the direness of the situation, and internally cursed Thor's stupidity. She tapped Loki's arm.

"I can walk." She said, and winced. Even to her, her voice sounded raspy.

"No, you can't." He replied, firmly, not even looking at her. He was too busy analyzing the situation, already backing away from the rest of the fight, trying to get them out of there.

"Yes, I can." She snapped at him. To prove her point, she struggled to disentangle herself. When he threw her a sharp look, she protested, "How are you supposed to protect me and yourself if you are carrying me?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that what she said was true, but still seemed reluctant. The princess rolled her eyes and jumped out of his arms, landing on her feet.

With a quick nod, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her behind him, raising his hands and chanting.

xXxXxXx

Lord Odin rushed from the halls of Asgard in full armor, as if war was already upon them. His eyes were dark and stormy, but inside he was internally grieving for his eldest son. _And just when I thought him ready for the throne..._

Heimdall was waiting, both of his hands clasped on the hilt of his gilded sword. He inclined his head ever-so-slightly in greeting when he saw the king approaching. "My lord..."

"Does he protect her?" Odin interrupted grimly, eyes narrowing. The absence of Princess Katarina did not slip his detection. If anything happened to her, the people of Vanaheim would undoubtedly be furious.

Heimdall did not have to ask who he was talking about, but his answer surprised Odin. "That who does may not be who you expected." He replied cryptically. "It is not your firstborn- who is lost in his craving for war with the Jotuns- who protects her, but your secondborn. At the beginning, they were foolish and let her go into King Laufey's palace unprotected, so she had suffered the burn of a Frost Giant's hand, but since then, Loki has been vigilant. He stands in front of her, ever watchful, attacking all that dare to come close, but never otherwise. And the way she stands, behind him, shows that she trusts the prince too."

Odin was silent, considering this new information, momentarily forgetting where he was and what Heimdall had called him here to do. "Interesting."

xXxXxXx

He felt the hand close about his wrist and heard Katarina scream in fear, and expected the burning pain of ice and fire.

But it did not come.

Instead, the cyan coloration of the Frost Giant spread to his own skin, staining it the same color. Loki stared at it, stunned, horrified.

The Jotun saw it too, and looked up at him, amazed, and died with that same expression on his face as Loki stabbed it with a knife. It fell, and the Dark Prince stared at his arm as the blue receded.

Numbness.

That was all he felt.

**A/N: Aaaaaaand, cut! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you still have anti-jokes, I'd love to hear them! And also, if you have any guesses on the rings that Katarina and Loki wear, throw them at me!**

***Lofn: the goddess of forbidden love**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	15. Part II: Of Assurance Needed and Given

**A/N: OMG! I forgot to mention! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! YAY! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews. I love you all!**

**Polaris: Almost, but not quite. As a hint, why do people give other people rings? For what occasions? Anyway, thanks! I liked that line too. :D And aw, thank you so much! You're probably among my most dedicated fans. :)**

**Isa: Thanks! And I live in the USA.**

**kecaswell: I know. I'm terrible to you guys. XP**

** : Thanks, I hope so too. :D**

**alice in sweetland: Thanks so much! And thank you for pretty much reviewing every single chapter within a few hours of posting.**

**nevvy: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. :D And you were... partly right about the rings. Well, mostly right. But I'll clarify later!**

**Oh, and do you guys mind if I change the title to "Her Romeo, His Juliet"? "Enchantments" is kind of random.**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 15: Of Assurance Needed and Given**

**3rd POV**

When one of the statues cracked and a Frost Dog emerged, Katarina knew that they were all fighting in vain. The Jotuns would run them down eventually, despite their strength. Even now, both Fandral and Volstagg were injured.

And Loki too. Although it was subtle, there was a sudden change in his mood. Before, he had been alert and totally aware. Now he was more sluggish, his reaction time slowing, as if he was in a state of shock.

"Thor! We must go!" Roared Volstagg.

"Then go!" Thor yelled back. Katarina looked at him and all she felt was irritation. Despite the fact that they were struggling to hold off wave after wave of the Frost Giants, the prince was grinning, thwacking Jotuns left and right with Mjolnir.

And so Sif, Loki, Katarina and the Warriors Three ran, Sif and Volstagg supporting Fandral as Hogun covered them.

Katarina stumbled over the ice, internally cursing the attire of females, and there was a hand at her elbow, steadying her, keeping her on her feet.

Loki. Of course it was Loki.

She managed to give him a hurried smile, but he did not return it. His face was impassive, but there was a strange look in his eyes. Unease stirred in her gut.

_You okay? _She mouthed. He turned away, and shook his head fractionally. The princess frowned, wishing that she could talk to him, but knowing that now was not the time, as they were running for their lives in Jotunheim.

_Later. _She thought.

She heard a shout of euphoria and twisted around to see that the Frost Dog had fallen through one of the crevices in the ground. She grinned as well, noticing that they were nearing the place that they had started at.

"Heimdall!" Sif yelled, Fandral's arm around her shoulders as she supported him. "Open the ga-!"

And that's when the Frost Dog remerged from the edge of the cliff, snarling. Katarina shuddered, having a sudden flashback of a different beast, during a different time, and how that almost turned out.

Volstagg hefted his axe, Hogun readied his mace, but neither of them had time to strike before the wind picked up.

Before there had been a dry breeze, but this was different. Stronger. More insistent.

_Thor. Finally._

Suddenly, the prince of Asgard himself crashed right through the skull of the Frost Dog, making a human-shaped hole in its head. He was still wearing that stupid grin, still waving Mjolnir around.

_Fool._

The grin faded as the Asgardians looked around to see that they were completely surrounded, back to the cliff, front to what looked like an army of Frost Giants. King Laufey was at the front, baring his teeth.

And then there was a flash of brilliant light, the whinny of a horse, and a powerful voice: "ENOUGH!"

Katarina blinked the black spots out of her eyes to see _Lord Odin, _astride a horse, in full battle armor.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor bellowed, holding up Mjolnir.

"Silence!" Odin snapped to his son, barely sparing him a glance. Thor immediately lowered his weapon, looking both stunned and confused.

Laufey rose on a sheet of ice to be at eye level with the king. "Allfather. You look weary." He sneered.

"Laufey. End this." Odin replied.

"Your boy sought this out." The king pointed out.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Keep them as such. Let's end this now, before there's further bloodshed."

But the Frost Giant merely shook his head, eyes glittering with malice. "No. Your boy will get what he bargained for. Blood. Death. And _war._" The last word weighed heavily in the air.

There was silence as Odin and Laufey had a short stare-off. And then Odin said, simply, "So be it."

And then they were all teleported out of there.

xXxXxXx

Katarina was immensely relived to be gone from the Jotunheim, but there was a strange tension in the air, particularly around Thor and his father. Around Loki as well, although the aura around him was more shock than anything else. It confused her; what would he have to be shocked about? War with the Jotuns? Or something else?

When Odin and Thor started to argue, she wanted to duck her head, to escape, preferably following Sif and the Warriors Three to the Healing Room where the the medics could mend the burn on her neck (which hurt like hell). But as soon as she moved to leave, Loki noticed and grabbed her hand, almost desperately. There was a strange sort of fear in his eyes, a type of horror. He needed her.

And so she obliged, allowing him to tug her back to his side and she leaned against him, knowing that their current closeness could be excused as fatigue on her part. Katarina almost relaxed, but stiffened once she heard Odin mention her.

"-And when I thought that your foolishness would end there," Odin was snarling. "I learn from Heimdall that you dragged _her _into this as well!" He pointed a finger at the princess of Vanaheim, and she winced, not liking how the king was using her as a tool to prove his point to his son.

"Nonsense!" Thor stammered, wavering once in his argument, confidence flickering. "She was safe the entire time..."

"Then why is it," Odin yelled, eyes blazing. "That there is a Frost Giant's handprint on her skin?" Katarina felt Loki flinch and heard him cringe beside her, although she did not know why. "Why is it, that despite your constant declarations of affection for her, that she stands behind _Loki _instead of you?"

For the first time, Thor seemed to notice his brother's fingers wrapped around hers. He scowled and continued his heated argument with Odin. Katarina wanted to leave again, hearing their powerful voices echo in the dome of the Bifrost, but knew she could not. She was a part of this too, whether she liked it or not.

The battle between father and son seemed to grow worse, if that were even possible.

"YOU ARE A VAIN, CRUEL, GREEDY BOY!" Odin roared.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor bellowed back at him, so enraged that he did not consider his words.

They brought silence, and both Loki and Katarina waited with baited breath, eyes flickering from Odin to Thor.

Finally, when the king of Asgard finally spoke, it was in a voice so quiet that everyone had to strain to hear it.

"Yes," He whispered. "I was a fool. A fool to think you were ready."

_Oh no. _Katarina thought in dismay.

"Thor Odinson... you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power!" He raised his hand and Mjolnir flew into it. Katarina could not believe her eyes. _No one _could pick up Thor's hammer. She had tried herself.

Thor's armor fell from his body, and he looked too stunned to do anything at all. He just stood there and stared.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

And then Thor was flying backwards, stripped of all his godly power. Katarina heard herself screaming, felt herself reaching out. Yes, Thor was arrogant and condescending, but he had been a friend to her, despite all the times she had rejected his flirtatious attentions. She remembered that one time he visited Vanaheim and brought a flower, but it had not been for her. Instead, it was meant for Katia, who had almost died in her sickness. Katarina remembered her younger sister's glowing smile, matched only by Thor's.

But someone was holding her back, stopping her. She looked up to see that it was Loki, with the strangest mix of emotions on his face. Anger, shock, surprise, hope... hope?

She was suddenly aware that there were tears on her face. "Bring him back." She whispered.

The Dark Prince looked stricken. "I can't."

xXxXxXx

The Warriors Three, Sif, Katarina, and Loki were all sitting around in one of the various rooms in Asgard. Volstagg was gingerly dabbing his arm with the ointment the Healers had given him; Katarina was doing the same to her neck. She winced as another sharp prick of pain burst through her throat.

Fandral was pacing, Hogun was standing still, staring at nothing, Loki was just standing, staring at his arm. Finally, Sif looked up.

"Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." She pleaded. Everyone looked at them, surprised. Sif barely spoke to Loki, let alone _begged _him for a favor.

"And if I do, then what?" Loki asked scornfully, meeting her gaze. Her eyes flicked down, and she flinched at his harsh words. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how you was today! Is that what Asgard needs as his king?"

He stormed out, and everyone else exchanged nervous looks.

Finally, Sif spoke, bitterly. "He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."

Katarina cringed, and everyone looked at her. She opened her mouth a little angrily, ready to defend Loki, but Volstagg beat her to it.

"We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives." But even to him the remark sounded weak.

"Laufey said. That there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

Silence.

"That's patently ridiculous." Katarina snapped, and everyone looked to her in surprise. She had never rose against them in such a heated manner before. She felt slightly self-conscious at all the stares but plowed ahead anyway. "Loki's always been a trickster, but this is something else entirely. This is _treason. _You heard him yourself: he loves Thor more than anyone, jealous or not. They are _brothers_."

And she left as well, throwing the cloth that she had been holding to her neck on the side of the couch. Sif grabbed her arm, knowing what she was about to do.

"Do not go to him, Katarina." She cautioned. "He needs to be alone."

Katarina shook her off. "No. He just needs someone to understand."

As the door clicked shut, Fandral spoke up. "You know, I think those two are better friends than they're letting on."

Sif hesitated. "Actually, I have something to tell you."

xXxXxXx

Katarina found him in the hallway, staring at something that hung on the wall.

It was a painting, a big one, masterfully done of the royal family. She could tell that it was done a long time ago; Odin's hair was not yet white, and Thor and Loki were but children.

She smiled at the sight of the princes. Despite their young age, she could easily tell that it was them; Thor still wore that goofy, arrogant smile, looking like he was born to be king. Loki's smile was smaller, more tentative, nothing like the cocky smirk he wore now. But there was still that mischievous light in his blue-green eyes.

"This was painted shortly after I turned a hundred." Loki said quietly. "Thor was a hundred and twenty."

"You're adorable." Katarina teased, elbowing him in the side. He did not smile. This worried her.

"I must have walked past this painting a thousand times," he continued, and he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white with the strain. "And yet, I never noticed until today."

"Noticed what, Loki?" Katarina was almost afraid of the answer. He was scaring her. Since their trip to the Jotunheim, he had withdrawn, refusing to talk to her, constantly running a finger over the skin on his forearm, staring into space.

"I never noticed that my father's hand rested only on Thor's shoulder."

Katarina examined the painting and saw that what he said was indeed true. But he missed something else.

"Maybe so," She admitted, turning to look at him. He did not take his eyes off the painting. "But your mother's hands are on both of yours."

His eyes strayed to the floor. "Katarina-"

"Hey, look at me." She took his wrists in her hands, forcing him to turn towards her. He flinched at her touch, tried to pull away, but she held firm and he grudgingly met her eyes. "And listen carefully, because I'm tired of explaining this to you. You're constantly comparing yourself Thor- always trying to live up to Odin's expectations, always trying to impress him. But you've always been different. You're not like Thor. You're a trickster, not a warrior. A sorcerer, not a fighter. All your life, people have glanced down at you with disgust or disappointment, so that's all you see in yourself."

She could see the pain of hearing the truth in his eyes. It hurt her so badly to see it. Katarina swallowed.

"But that's not what I see." She rose on the tips of her toes and kissed his forehead. "All I can see is Loki- that mysterious stranger that I met and danced with at that party so long ago in Vanaheim. You _are _loved, Loki. In some places, more than Thor."

He stared at her for a little while, and then finally pulled her hands up and kissed the insides of her wrists. "You are truly a jewel among stones, Katarina." He murmured. "My Juliet."

Katarina smiled and blushed slightly, pulling away, stepping back. "Well, I already knew that." She joked, and he laughed. It was good to hear again.

xXxXxXx

Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were speechless. Sif smirked.

"Pay up. I won."

xXxXxXx

Loki's smile faded as Katarina walked away. He looked down at his arm again, and pushed the tiniest bit of magic into it.

Blue spread once more across his skin. He examined the scar-like lines and a thought came to him.

_If you knew what I was, Katarina, would you still love me? _He touched the ring around his throat again. _Would you still have said those words?_

And the worse thing was: he wasn't sure of the answer.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Bit of a shorter chapter, but a lot of things happened. I hope that "quality over quantity" applies to this.**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	16. Part II: Of Monsters and Favors

**A/N: Thank you all for the encouragement! I admit that when I wrote this I was a bit unmotivated, so tell me if something seemed off or forced.**

**To Jigokou: OMG YOU'RE RIGHT. I totally forgot about that! I seriously had a head-banging-against-the-wall moment when I read your review. Thanks so much! I went back to chapter thirteen and changed the dialogue a little; tell me if it improved or if I need to change it more drastically.**

**About the OC issue: The reason why I do that is because I know some people get annoyed when authors put their OC smack dab in the middle of things and change the plot a lot just to accommodate them. Instead of building my story around Katarina, I prefer to weave her into it. That's why she's part of everything but the result is still the same as in the movie. Does that make sense? I hope so.  
**

**About the Jotunheim and Laufey issue: Really? The way I see it, they walked into _his _realm without permission, heavily armed, some of the most dangerous warriors of the Nine Realms. Thor began things off with his manly macho talk, and Katarina was a bit disrespectful when she was talking with Laufey. And Laufey wasn't actually planning on killing her. Probably just making her black out. **

**About the Thor issue: I know I've portrayed him as a shameless flirt, but he still does feel concern and protectiveness for Katarina. I thought that would show up after he was ashamed that he didn't protect her from the bear in part one. I thought that his kingly devotion for his people and his affection for Katarina (as she was in pain and he didn't want her to get hurt further) might overcome his anger and let him walk away.**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 16: Of Monsters and Favors**

**3rd POV**

_Monster. Monster. Monster._

He could not get it out of his head. He could not stop it. It echoed over and over, unrelenting, merciless.

_Monster. Monster. Monster._

_I am not a monster. _He tried to protest weakly, but the thought was instantly drowned out against the onslaught of renewed chanting. It was like struggling against the ocean tide.

_Monster. Monster. Monster._

Loki groaned and cradled his face in his hands, gritting his teeth. His internal conflict was giving him a major headache, not to mention stir an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt like he had been eating snakes. He ran an absent-minded finger over the ring on his left hand.

_Where did I get this ring? _He thought suddenly, momentarily distracted, examining it.

It was bright silver, with a light blue gemstone. But when he began to think back, trying to remember...

_It's not important. _He decided suddenly, sure of himself.

Loki was beginning to lose control over his Aesir form. It flickered, his skin momentarily flashing blue, his eyes flickering to scarlet.

_How can this be...? A Frost Giant? All this time?_

His thoughts instantly responded. _It's obvious. I'm surprised it took me this long to figure it out. I've always been pushed away from the group, I've always been different. Never like _Thor. He scowled in anger and started pacing the room.

_Monster, monster, monster..._

xXxXxXx

"But _when _did this happen?" Fandral hissed at Sif, still pacing. Volstagg and Hogun were merely staring at her, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I've _told _you." She said, agitated. "Almost two years ago." She rolled her eyes. "Men are so blind."

"They have hidden it well."

"No, actually they haven't, if you've been looking in all the right places." Sif countered. "I mean, really, did you not notice? The glances? The friendship? I thought for sure you would find out when Loki saved her from the bear in that tournament so long ago."

"I wrote that off as chivalry." Fandral said hotly.

"_Or _you just didn't give it much thought."

He was silent.

"I thought so."

"But this changes things." Volstagg interrupted, frowning. "If Katarina has been with Loki all this time-"

"We cannot trust her." Hogun finished quietly. His voice was firm. "She will be on his side no matter the situation."

The rest of them shared uneasy glances.

"Katarina would not be so foolish-" Fandral tried to protest, but even to him it sounded weak.

"Sometimes, love makes you do foolish things." Sif sighed. "Look, I do not want to be distrustful of her as well, but it is the truth."

There was silence a little longer, and then Fandral said, "How did you even find out? I mean, besides the _obvious _signs."

"I found them in the Great Library one day."

Volstagg looked blank. "We have a library?"

Sif ignored him, rolling her eyes. She realized that she had been doing that a lot, lately. "There was an interaction between them that led me to believe... well, that they liked each other. At least, Katarina was much friendlier to him than she was to Thor."

"So _that's _why she's rejected Thor all this time!" Fandral snapped his fingers, eyes lighting up with realization.

"I think Frigga knows this as well."

"The Queen?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Loki told her."

"Then what do we _do_?" Volstagg asked angrily. He slammed his fist in the armrest of his chair, forgetting to not use his injured arm. He winced as the pain from the burn zigged up his arm again. "I mean, about Thor being banished. You have to admit it; that's the main problem here."

Sif looked out the window. For once if her life, she felt lost. They were _all_ lost without Thor. He was their comrade, their prince, their friend. Without him, they were not much more than sheep without their shepherd.

"I do not know." She said quietly. "I do not know."

xXxXxXx

There was a knock at the door.

"Leave." Loki hissed. He hadn't ceased his pacing.

The knock sounded again, more insistent this time.

Snarling, Loki headed over to it, and pulled it open with such force that you would've thought that it insulted his grandma. "I told you-!"

Then he stopped, realizing that it was Katarina at the door. She dared to raise an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Katarina."

"The one and only." She half-grinned at him and nodded at the door. "Are you planning on slamming that in my face, or can I enter?"

He wordlessly stepped aside, and she stepped in. He closed the door.

She surveyed his room with a small smile. Her eyes roved over the piles of books, either put into untidy stacks or open. She saw the mess of notes on the desk, all in his slanting script, and the half-empty ink bottles.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Loki asked in a mock-polite voice. She turned once more to him.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

But she hesitated. There was something in her eyes that unsettled him. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yes, of course." Loki said sarcastically, sitting down in a chair. He rolled his eyes at her. "Just like how I want to become a farmer and herd sheep all my life."

This managed to coax a laugh out of her. He pretended to be offended.

"Katarina, how could you laugh at my life-long dream? It is my ambition." The joke was half-hearted, but she still laughed harder. He smiled, letting himself momentarily forget the never-ending chant in his head of _Monster, monster, monster. _Her voice and laughter made him forget all that.

_"Through heaven, earth, and hell."_

_"They stay by your side because they _love you_!"_

_"You _are _loved, Loki. In some places, more than Thor."_

"Well, I actually came here to ask you a favor." She said a little guiltily. She sat down on a chair next to his.

"What is it?"

She bit the inside of her cheek again, and then she shook her head. "No, I cannot. Never mind."

"What is it?"

"It is too great of a favor too ask."

"I can do things. I'm a prince, remember?" He gave her a sly smile, which she half-heartedly returned.

"Okay, you win. I want... to visit Thor."

Instantly, white hot jealousy rose up inside him, surprisingly fast and disturbingly powerful. It burned his insides, and he struggled to keep his face neutral. "And why do you want to visit Thor?" He wasn't sure he succeeded; there was a definite note of anger in his voice.

Katarina saw his reaction, and she hurriedly took his hand, blue eyes widening. "Oh, no, it's not like that, Loki. It's just that..." She trailed off, looking pensive for a moment, and then spoke. "Do you remember that one time when Katia was sick, and Thor brought her a lily?"

Loki nodded. "Of course I do. You looked terrible."

"Thanks. Katia treasured that flower for days on end. It brought her hope. It made her happy." She swallowed. "Do you know what it must be like, in a new realm, with no powers, with strange people? What if _you _were in Midguard, but you didn't have your sorcery?"

_No magic. _The thought almost made him shiver.

"I thought so. And imagine that your father just rejected you. I think that you would be feeling pretty lost."

He did not reply. The jealousy still raged, although it had calmed a tiny bit.

"I just want to say goodbye. And to thank him for what he did for me."

Loki was still silent. Finally, he said, "You want me to go against the Allfather- _my _father, our king- convince Heimdall to help you, commit practical treason against Asgard, and then put you in a potentially dangerous situation that I have no control over."

Her jaw tightened. "Yes."

"Then let's get started." He stood up, and she looked overjoyed. She hugged him.

"Thank you, Loki!"

She was so happy. Envy reared its ugly green head again. _If seeing Thor brought her such joy, then I have not known her as well as I have thought. She always acted like he was so annoying._

_You see? _That tiny evil voice in the back of his mind spoke again. _You see how eager she is to leave you? She does not love you. And even if she did, then what would she say if she saw what you _really _were?_

_Shut up. _He growled in reply.

This was staring to disturb him. Where did all these thoughts come from? All these angry, resentful thoughts?

xXxXxXx

"Malekith!"

The dark elf instantly appeared from the shadows, smiling as usual.

"Nikolai. I haven't seen you in ages. It's been too long."

"In my opinion, it has been too short." The prince shot back.

A lot had changed. Nikolai was thinner, weaker, paler. His NearSight was plaguing him almost every day. Nightmares were still frequent, although not as often anymore. He was in the Great Library of Asgard, which was conveniently empty.

He was still wearing his scarlet robes from the coronation, although that had been quite a few hours ago. His family plus Alienora (who had also been invited) were probably in their rooms, wondering what in Hel was going on. He hadn't even seen Katarina since the ceremony.

"My, my. Someone's short on patience today. What's wrong, didn't sleep right?"

Nikolai gave him a venomous scowl as his most recent nightmare came to mind. Katarina had been sleeping, but when he went to wake her, it turned out that she was actually not breathing. After that one, paranoia had gripped him almost every night, and he always had to check on his sleeping sisters to see that they were still alive.

"Go to Hel. Now, tell me what that package was."

"If you wanted to know, you would've opened it up and seen for yourself."

"You told me that if I did that, then you would kidnap and torture Katia."

"Did I? Oh, I did! It's hard to keep track sometimes, you know?"

The way he was speaking was weird. It reminded Nikolai of conversations he had heard in books.

"You are speaking like a Midguardian."

"Speak up next time; I'm a tad bit deaf in my right ear. Now where was I? Oh, yes! The package." His eyes lit up with a bit of malevolence. "I'm actually quite proud of that."

"What _is _it?" The prince managed to say through gritted teeth.

"A little bit of me, infused into an everyday object. My voice will enter his mind and feed on the darkest thoughts in his head and bring them to life."

Realization dawned cold and cruel. Nikolai felt like someone had dumped a bucket of icy water on his head. "You are going to drive him mad."

"A little bit, yes."

"You're turning him evil."

"A little bit, yes."

"Like you."

"A little bit, yes."

He set his jaw. "I will not stand for it."

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." His black eyes became a bit brighter, and a malicious, threatening grin alighted his features. "Wouldn't want to make me angry, now, would you? Lest I send gifts to Katarina and Katia?"

The constant threat. The constant danger. Nikolai was at a loss for words.

"I thought so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to..." He started to fade away.

"What are you planning, Malekith!?" The prince yelled after him, desperately. He felt so useless. This dark elf was trying to do something _terrible _and he was powerless to stop it. Guilt bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

Malekith's grin was the last to go. "Oh, nothing. Just the downfall of Asgard. You'll be alive to see it, I hope. I wish to have you and your family by my side, watching it burn while your hearts break."

**A/N: Well, that took a dark turn.**

**I hope that you liked it! I know it was a bit shorter, but I was kind of at a roadblock. I'll try to make the next one longer! **

**That's when things get _real. _**

**Any inferences you want to run by me? About Malekith? About Loki's newfound evil?**

**Oh! And I changed the title! Tell me what you thought of that. :D Thanks!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	17. Part II: Of Slipping Sand and Searches

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support! I really appreciate it! I love listening to all of your speculations (while I sit here, knowing what's going to happen and cackle evilly).**

**I haven't heard much feedback from you guys lately, so just wondering... how is the story going? Is it predictable? Surprising? Boring? Repetitive? Just tell me so I can make it better.**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 17: Of Slipping Sand and Searches**

**3rd POV**

They rode down the rainbow bridge in silence. Well, silence for Katarina. Loki was having an argument with himself.

_Look at her. She's been lying to you this entire time. She adores Thor._

_That's not true. Why would she lie to me?_

_Why wouldn't she? It's all a game to her. Beautiful maidens always have an ulterior motive. They can never be trusted._

_But I trust her._

_You shouldn't. You see? That's her plan. Bring you up, then smash you down. It's quite clever actually. Bring you to your lowest point when you think you are at your highest._

Loki snuck a glance at Katarina. There was nothing but determination on her face.

_I cannot sense any deception. As the God of Lies, I think I could tell if she was lying to me._

_No, you would not. She has blinded you with her affections. _

He shook the voices out of his head as they approached the Bifrost. Katarina dismounted, and together they headed towards Heimdall.

"Lord Heimdall-" She began, but he interrupted her.

"Did you not think that I would know your plan? Do not lie to me, my lady."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "So you will not help me?"

Heimdall was silent, as if he was considering this. Then, finally, he said, "I do not wish to see Thor so lost and alone. Even now, he is struggling to fit into his life as a Midguardian. Your company might do him so good, as temporary as it is."

Katarina's smile could've lit up the dark side of the moon. "Thank you, Lord Heimdall!" She curtsied, and headed into the golden dome.

Loki watched her go. He felt like she was slipping from him. Like sand through his fingers. He turned to Heimdall.

"If she is in any danger, bring her back." He instructed. The Gatekeeper gave him an imperceptible nod, and entered the Bifrost as well. Loki followed suit.

If he was truthful to himself, the idea of sending Katarina to Midguard was dangerous and reckless. Not wise at all.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please don't go." He whispered. "Please."

She finally looked him in the eye. "I must." She said gently. "I _am _Thor's friend, Loki. And since his other friends are too busy, I must do this myself."

"Let me come with you."

"No." She was firm on this. "No, you now heir to the throne, Loki. You must stay here. Your duty lies with Asgard."

He leaned forward and spoke so quietly that only she could hear. "And my heart lies with you. What choice is that?"

"None at all." Her expression melted into one of sadness. "You cannot come with me, as much as your presence would comfort me." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Stay. You'll make a great king."

But all Loki could see was the dark, ugly scar of the burn on her neck, and his heart twisted.

_A Frost Giant did that. What if she knew...?_

The voice came back. _She would hate you for deceiving her, for lying to her. You are a monster. Even if she does love you, you would never deserve her, not even in a thousand years._

And then Heimdall slid his sword into the pedestal, and she let go of his hand, giving him one last smile before she disappeared in a flash of light.

_Sand slipping through my fingers indeed. I can grab onto what I will, but it will be gone eventually, swept away by the wind._

Loki set his jaw. It was time that he had a little chat with his father.

xXxXxXx

His shoes echoed ominously on the gray stone stairs of the vault. He hadn't been here since the Frost Giants had entered. Only a few hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

So many things had changed. Thor was banished to Midguard. He was next in line for the throne. Katarina had followed Thor to Midguard. He was a Frost Giant.

When did all this happen? When the most complicated thing in his life was trying to keep his friendship with Katarina a secret?

It was so unfair.

There were many objects on his left and right sides, but Loki had eyes only for the pulsing blue casket at the end of the Vault. He reached for it, hesitated, and then finally pulled it off of the pedestal.

Instantly, power raced through his veins. He could feel it in his blood. This was _right_, this was how it was supposed to be.

"Stop!" A strong voice behind him.

Loki didn't realize that he was shaking. "What am I?" He asked, miserable, placing the Casket back on its perch. All the euphoria from the object had drained out of him.

"You are my son." Odin said, quieter.

Now he was angry. _My son. My son. Like hell. _He felt himself lose control over the Aesir form again, and his skin turned blue, his eyes red. He turned around. "What more than that?"

He expected Odin to flinch, to shy away, but the king only looked sad and tired. There were dark circles under his eyes.

_He mourns for Thor. _Another wave of anger. _Everybody seems to mourn for Thor. Even Katarina._

And so Odin explained. About his heritage. About _everything._

Things started to click into place as his father's explanation went on.

And then he felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he recalled the burn on Katarina's skin, that ugly mark, marring her beauty. _Laufey did that. My father did that to her._

_I am a monster._

_Monster, monster, monster..._

"Laufey's son?" He choked out.

"Yes."

"You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why did you take me?" He could feel tears burning his eyes, and tried furiously to blink them away.

"You were an innocent child." Odin's calm only made him more enraged.

"No, no, no! You took me for a purpose! What was it?"

The Allfather was silent, and this made Loki so angry that he started screaming.

"_TELL ME_!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you." He looked so tired. He _sounded _so tired. "But those plans no longer matter."

But Loki didn't care. He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care. "So, I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" There was so much poison in his words.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin whispered. Loki ignored him.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth..."

"What, because I..." He could barely get the words out. The tears fell, and this time he didn't even try to stop it. "I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

Odin started to sink to the ground, murmuring, "No... no...". But Loki either didn't notice or didn't care. All the anger was back, and he wanted to murder the man that was in front of him.

_Lied to me. Lied to me. _

_You thought you could see deception. Little did you know you were lied to your entire life. Your life is the definition of a lie._

"You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years!" He was blinded by the rage, and he spat the words out without thinking about them. "Because no matter how much you claim to _love me,_ you could never have a _Frost Giant_ sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

He stood there, breathless from his rant, and just then realized that Odin had passed out. The anger evanesced. He knelt down, feeling panic, and suddenly knew what was going on.

_The Odinsleep. It has finally come._

A wave of guilt crashed over him. _And the last words I said to him were words of anger._

_Why do you care? He is more of a deceiver than you are._

_He is my father, and my king._

Loki reached out a hand to touch him, to pull him up, but then the burn on Katarina's throat came back to him. _A Frost Giant did that. My father did that. I cannot touch him and cause him the same amount of pain. _He recoiled, cringing.

"Guards!" He yelled. "Guards, help!"

xXxXxXx

Midguard was undoubtedly the strangest place Katarina had been to.

Her feet slammed into the dirt, and she almost fell over with the force of it. It was bright, too bright, and the first thing she felt was the heat. Midguard was very hot.

Sighing, she steadied herself, and looked around. It reminded her eerily of the Jotunheim, except instead of ice it was all just dirt and dust, stretching for all directions.

Where was Thor? She turned in a full circle, straining her ears for some sort of noise, but there was none besides the dry breath of wind that breezed throughout the desert. The princess swallowed, feeling the comforting weight of the knife at her belt. This was going to be harder than she thought.

xXxXxXx

The weight of the helmet- now his crown- was not what he wanted. The feel of the Allfather's staff in his hand wasn't what he wanted either. It just weighed more heavily on him.

Loki realized, with a start, that right now what he wanted most was Katarina.

He needed to hear her laugh, see her smile, listen to her talk. He needed her now._  
_

_She is not here. She is in Midguard, trying to say goodbye to Thor._

_And yet, isn't it ironic that at the _exact _time that you need her most, she seems to be gone? _That voice was back. That dark voice in the back of his mind. _Such a shame. But a little too convenient for coincidence.  
_

_What do you mean? _Was it strange that he was having a conversation with himself?

_I _mean _that she planned all this._

_Oh, and she can turn into an elephant and and breathe underwater as well as see into the future? Is that what you're saying?_

_I'm _saying _that _she _can't look into the future. But someone she knows can._

_Who?_

_Did you forget her brother, Nikolai, and his talents?_

_NearSight can only see a few seconds into the future. Nikolai could not see this far._

_You think that Nikolai is the only one that has talents? Have you even considered Katia? You are so blind. If you had been paying closer attention, you would've have seen it._

_What about Katia?_

_She contains the MidSight. Seeing into her future, farther than NearSight could ever go. The Ryker family is quite talented. Altough, all the talent comes from the mother._

_What do you mean?_

_Lydia was FarSighted. She was a sorceress. Her son became NearSighted, and Katia was MidSighted. Katarina got sorcery._

_What does this have to do with Katarina going to Midguard?_

_She found from her sister that there would be a time were you would need her. And she left on purpose, just to leave you alone._

_Katarina is not that cruel._

_The Katarina _you know _is not that cruel. Who says that's not just an act?_

I tried to push the voice out of my head again, but it got one more statement in.

_Use your magic. Find out what Katarina's doing. You'll see what I mean._

xXxXxXx

Katarina walked for ages, following the dirt road. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

_Where could Thor be? It's not like he could walk for so long in the desert, not that he is a mortal. _A horrible thought occurred to her. _What if he's dead?_

Suddenly she stopped. She was in Midguard. Looking down at her clothes, she grimaced. _Right. Midguardians do not wear dresses or robes anymore. This would look strange._

With a small whisper and snap of her fingers, a shimmering blanket of magic covered her, changing her clothes to look, hopefully, more normal.

She examined them with slight amusement. Trousers made of a material she had never seen before, a shirt with short sleeves, and an over shirt that seemed to have been knit. Immediately, she pulled the over shirt off. It was too hot to be wearing such a garment.

Had she not been so engrossed in her outfit, she would have noticed the distant rumbling of something she had never heard before...

_Bam! _She was suddenly hit by a force from behind. She fell forward, and everything went black.

xXxXxXx

"Why do we have to drive in the flippin' desert for more than three flippin' hours again?" A person whined from the backseat.

"Shut up. I told you- our hotel isn't far from here, Sara." The driver replied.

"Looks like the middle of nowhere to me." The first person observed. She blew a bubble and popped it with her finger.

"We're in New Mexico. What do you think?"

"I _thought _that I wouldn't have to put up with you for a flippin' long car drive in a hot desert. It's seriously boiling in here, Malia."

The driver twisted around and opened her mouth angrily, taking her eyes off the road for a few crucial seconds. Suddenly, the car lurched.

"What the hell was that?" The first one- Sara- asked, almost in a scared voice. "Oh God, if you drove someone over-"

"Just get out here!" Malia jumped out of the car. And then, in a soft voice, "Oh my God."

"What?" Sara pushed open the door and looked, and then her mouth fell open in a comical O.

It was a girl- a beautiful girl with dark red hair and wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, with a purple sweater in hand. She seemed to be passed out.

"Oh God. Oh God Oh God Oh God." Sara started to freak out. "You really _did _run someone over! Call 911 or something!"

"I don't think she's too hurt..." Malia said in a quiet voice. She knelt down next to the girl, and winced when she saw the purple bruise on her forehead. There was also a scar on her neck, but that seemed to be older. Besides, it looked more like a burn than anything else. She looked to be about nineteen or twenty.

"Is she dead, or something?" Sara approached the two warily, eyeing the fallen girl like she would suddenly wake up and attack.

"No. Just unconscious. C'mon, help me lift her into the car." Sara looked horrified.

"You want to bring a complete stranger into your car?!"

"Yes."

"Malia!"

"I just ran her over. Might as well help her. Besides, that bruise looks kind of nasty. She might have gotten a concussion. There's a hospital in the town we're headed to. We'll drop her off there."

Sara still looked cautious, but helped her friend lift the unconscious girl into the backseat. She then climbed into the shotgun.

"Not sitting back there anymore?" Malia asked dryly as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Hell no. What if she wakes up? What if she attacks me?"

"She's not a criminal or anything."

"She could be. We don't know her."

"I never knew my best friend could be so paranoid."

xXxXxXx

Katarina woke up to a steady rumbling sound. Eyes fluttering, she tried to sit up, but a starburst of pain split her skull, so she decided that it would be better if she lay still.

"Damnit, Malia, our friend is waking up and we haven't reached the town yet."

"Sh. We'll be there in five minutes."

She once again attempted to move, and this time succeeded, opening her eyes. She was resting on something made of scratchy leather, and was... moving.

She jerked upright. There was a scream from in front of her.

"She lives!"

"Shut _up_!"

There were two girls seated in front of her, perhaps about nineteen or twenty years old by Midguardian standards, one with black hair and another with dark brown. The one with brown was staring at her with a mixture of fascination with horror. The black-haired did not take her eyes off the road.

_I am in a car. _Katarina thought with slight surprise. She had read about them many times, but had never seen a real one.

"Hey, um, can you talk?" The brunette asked.

"I can." She replied.

"Are you okay?"

Gingerly, Katarina felt the bump on her head. "I think so, although I do have a headache." She eyed the two girls. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, Malia ran you over with her car-"

"Because I was distracted by my jerk friend here." The black-haired girl, apparently named _Malia, _gestured with one hand to the brunette.

"-and we think you got a concussion. At least a nasty bruise. So we're taking you to town to see a doctor. What's your name?"

"I am Katarina."

xXxXxXx

There was a strange lilt to her voice; a foreign accent. Something old-fashioned, actually pleasant to listen to. And she had a surprisingly musical voice anyway.

"Okay, Katarina." Sara grinned. The girl wasn't too bad after all. "I'm Sara. This is Malia."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Her tone was so polite that Sara had trouble believing that she was being sarcastic.

"We're here!" Sara turned back to the road to see that they were approaching a town, small, but busy. She twisted back around to Katarina.

"We're going to take you to the hospital, okay? Why were you out in the middle of the desert, anyway?"

"I was looking for someone."

"In the desert? Well, that someone might be dead by now; it's like, a hundred degrees out there."

Malia gave her friend a sharp elbow to the ribs. "It's ninety-two. Who were you looking for?"

"A man named Thor. Perhaps you know him?"

"Thor? Like the Norse thunder god?"

A strange smile flitted about her lips. "Yes, very much like the thunder god."

"I've never heard of him. Why was _he _in the desert?" Malia asked this.

"He was banished by his father, and I went looking for him."

"As much as I would like to meet your boyfriend-"

"He is not my "boyfriend", Sara." The way she said her name was weird.

"-I've never heard of him either."

Katarina looked down, frowning, obviously distressed. Malia seemed to sense her turmoil and added, "We can ask around town, though, if you like."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that very much, Malia."

xXxXxXx

"Thor?" The secretary at the desk frowned. "I think I've heard of him..." She typed in a few commands on her computer, and her frown deepened. "Yes, he was brought in early this morning with a taser injury. But then he trashed the hospital and left."

"He _left_?" Sara's mouth was open. "How could someone just _leave_?"

The secretary shrugged. "He wasn't authorized to, but he did anyway."

"_Now _how am I supposed to find him?" Katarina moaned. She tiredly rubbed her eyes, and Malia put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Katarina. We'll find your boyfriend." Sara assured her.

"He is not my boyfriend." Katarina was getting a little tired of repeating this.

Sara was a little obnoxious, but seemed to have a nice heart underneath her attitude. Malia was just plain nice, but she seemed mean with Sara because they were always teasing each other. She knew that her taunts were just a way to get Sara to lighten up though.

"We'll find him." Malia repeated. Her eyes turned out of focus. "We'll find him."

She wished that she was more confident than she felt.

**A/N: Bit of a boring chapter, if I'm honest with myself. Although the beginning was a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter... okay, get ready to do a bit of crying. It's really sad, and really twisted, and really dark.**

**I think that I'm going to make it official: everytime an Asgardian goes to Midguard, they are going to get hit by at least one car.**

**Any inferences or predictions? Thoughts on the story so far?**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	18. Part II: Of Breakfast and Betrayal

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I love to hear from you guys! As some of you might've guessed, I've been making a recent effort to reply to your reviews through PMs, so if you don't want me to PM you, just say that at the end of your review. **

**This is the chapter where things go terribly wrong. And stay that way pretty much until the sequel. Story's drawing to a close. I hope to get to twenty chapters, though. Stick with me, guys!**

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short. But a lot happens here.**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 18: Of Breakfast and Betrayal**

**3rd POV**

Both Malia and Sara felt so bad for the girl (and a little guilty as well, since they _did _hit her with the car) that they took her out for breakfast. Malia examined a map the hospital secretary had given her, and then drove to a small little cafe near the middle of town.

"Man, I'm starving." Sara groaned as they parked. She unbuckled and jumped out of the car.

"If you were starving, you would not have as much energy as you display." Katarina said with a dry smile as she exited the vehicle as well. Sara waved dismissively.

"You know what I mean."

They pushed through the glass doors of the restaurant, and a brass bell nailed to the doorframe jangled cheerfully, announcing their arrival.

"Welcome to Helen's!" A cheerful waitress greeted them from the counter. "How many?"

"Uh, three." Malia surveyed the place. It was small, but pleasant and clean, and it seemed rather busy. There were quite a few tourist-y people around as well.

The waitress picked up a few plastic-laminated menus and guided them to a formica-topped table in a corner, gesturing for them to sit down. She whipped out a pad of paper and pen, grinning. "Hello, my name is Skylar, and I'll be serving you today. What can I getcha?"

"So, I order from this?" Katarina seemed amused by the menu as she flipped through it.

"Yeah. Uh, here, Katarina, watch me. You do it like this." Malia searched her own menu and then looked up at Skylar. "I'll take the number five- pancakes and eggs."

"Uh-huh. And to drink?" Skylar scribbled furiously on her paper.

"Coffee. With cream and sugar, thank you."

"Sure. And what about you, hon?" She turned to Sara and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll have the number four- waffles and bacon. Coffee too. But black, thanks."

"No problem. And for you?" She turned her eyes to Katarina, but the latter seemed distracted.

"Waffles? Coffee? What is that?" She looked genuinely curious.

"God, Katarina, did you live under a rock or something? Waffles are like, these awesome pastries that are... I can't really describe it. And coffee-"

"Ah, just get her the same as Sara." Malia interrupted, speaking to the waiter. Skylar nodded and then walked to the kitchen to relay the orders to the cook.

"-really wakes you up in the morning." Sara was saying, probably still rambling about the wonders of coffee. "You'll love it, I promise."

"I do hope so." Katarina seemed amused. She flipped her menu over. "You people do have such strange foods."

"You mean you've never had _any _of them?" Sara seemed horrified. Katarina shook her head.

"No. At least, most of them I have never even heard of."

"No wonder you left." Sara nodded approval.

"Yes." Katarina rolled her eyes, sarcasm creeping into her voice. "It was all because of the food."

Both of her friends started to laugh at this, and she joined in, smiling. Perhaps Midguard wasn't as bad as the Asgardians made it out to be.

xXxXxXx

Soon, their breakfasts came, steaming hot and delicious.

Sara immediately started to eat. "Damn, this is really good!" She said around a mouthful. Malia looked like she wanted to sigh, but instead she just closed her eyes and folded her hands.

Katarina watched her with fascination as the black-haired girl sat there for a few seconds in silence, and then opened her eyes again and started to eat.

"Are you... Christian?" Katarina tried out the word. Malia looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I am. What gave it away?"

"You prayed." The redhead shrugged. "Just curious." She looked down at her breakfast.

The "waffles" Sara had spoken about were square little pastries imprinted with squares, as if someone had taken a knife and carved out little cubes. The brunette was currently pouring something dark brown and thick over hers.

"Is that syrup?" Katarina inquired. Sara nodded, unable to speak through a mouthful of bacon.

After trying a bite, Katarina decided that it wasn't too bad, and started to eat as well. The next few seconds were spent in silence as the trio ate.

Finally, Malia spoke. "So, Katarina, where are you from?"

The girl wiped her mouth on the napkin before speaking. "I come from a place called Vanaheim."

Sara looked confused. "Anaheim? You mean, like, in California?"

"No, Vanaheim. With a V."

"Never heard of... wait a second! Isn't that like, a place in Norse mythology?" Sara looked curiously at Malia, who nodded.

"It was one of the Nine Realms."

"So, is this Thor guy from Vanaheim too?"

They were pronouncing it wrong. Or maybe it was just their strange accent. "No. He is from Asgard."

"Okay, now, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a place in Norse mythology too."

Malia frowned. "What country are you from, Katarina?"

The girl opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a shattering noise. Everyone in the vicinity of twenty feet turned their heads, to see a blonde young man seated with a woman with caramel-colored hair, a woman with dark-brown hair, and an older man.

"Sorry." The caramel-haired girl shot the man a dirty look as she started to clean up the shards of the broken cup on the floor. A few waitresses rushed to help her, and the rest of the occupants just shrugged and went back to their breakfasts.

"So, in answer to what country you're from..." Malia prompted, but Katarina abruptly stood up, not seeming to hear the black-haired girl.

"Thor?" She called out.

The blonde man turned around, eyes widening.

"Katarina?"

xXxXxXx

Loki hesitated, standing over a porcelain basin of water. Guilt bubbled in the pit of his stomach; it felt like spying.

_Have I really grown so doubtful of Katarina that I do this? _He wondered, slightly disgusted by himself.

_I have told you, time and time again- you should not trust her. _The voice warned. _You are wise to do this, wise to question her..._

_She is my friend. I should not question my friend._

He performed the magic anyway, and leaned over the image as Katarina appeared, standing in an alley...

xXxXxXx

"Thor!" Katarina almost wept in relief when she saw the golden-haired man. He seemed shocked.

"Katarina?! What are you doing here!?" He ran forward and grabbed her forearms.

"I came... to make sure you were alright."

There was an uncomfortable cough, and the two snapped out of their relief to see that Malia, Jane, Selvig, Darcy, and Sara were all staring at the two.

"Um, what's going on?" Sara asked, eyeing them.

"Oh, Sara, this is Thor." Katarina gestured to him. Thor smiled, and Sara looked like she wanted to faint. The princess rolled her eyes. Apparently, the prince's charms were as strong here as they were in Asgard.

"And this is Katarina." Thor introduced her to his own companions. "Jane, Darcy, and Erik Selvig."

"Thor, I must speak with you." Katarina hissed, shooting the mortals a furtive glance. Thor nodded in understanding, and with a quick, "If you'll excuse us a moment", he pulled her away, out the door, behind the restaurant, where it was quiet and abandoned. Katarina found herself grateful for the peace.

"Things are crazy in Asgard." The princess sighed, leaning against the wall. "Many are outraged at your banishment, but Odin is firm in the punishment."

Thor looked down, bitter disappointment obvious in his face.

"But I swear, I'm going to do everything I can to try to get him to lift it!" Katarina insisted. He looked up, surprised. She moved forward and put a hand on his arm. "No matter how annoying you can be, Thor," She smiled. "You are my friend, and I would not like to see you rot in Midguard as a mortal."

There was the weirdest look in his eyes as he looked at her. It almost made her uneasy. "Katarina..." His voice sounded strange too, although slightly familiar.

And then she realized why it sounded familiar. It was the same tone of voice that Loki had used when he called her Juliet.

And then Thor stepped forward and did something totally unexpected. He kissed her.

xXxXxXx

Loki screamed in outrage and hurled the basin right across the room, where it shattered against the wall. He breathed heavily, hardly daring to believe what he saw.

_It is true. It is all true. _Devastation crashed over him, and he leaned against the wall. _What was happening?_

xXxXxXx

Katarina was so shocked that she actually stood there for a few moments. Never in her life had anything felt so wrong.

She roughly pushed him off of her. He looked surprised as she pulled away. "Katarina-"

And she slapped him, as hard as she could, feeling tears in her eyes.

"_You idiot!" _She yelled, not even bothering to hold them back. "_You absolute idiot!_"

Thor looked so confused. "Katarina, what-"

"You _always _assume that it's you!" She was so angry. The words came tumbling out, poison and rage and hurt. "You would never even _consider _that I love someone else!"

He merely looked stunned, a reaction so infuriating that Katarina slapped him again.

"Idiot." She whispered, stepping backwards. She raised her eyes to the sky and managed to choke out, "Heimdall, take me back!"

At once, the air began to crackle with electricity, and Katarina experienced the now familiar sensation of being zapped into a million pieces and then put together again.

xXxXxXx

The tears were still on her face as she reappeared in the Bifrost dome. She collapsed to the floor, trying to regain control on her emotions. Heimdall surveyed her with sad eyes.

"You have been gone too long, princess." He said mournfully, pulling his sword from the pedestal. "You will find that much has changed in your absence."

xXxXxXx

Katarina took the golden steps two at a time, panting, dread making her limbs feel like lead. The Allfather in the Odinsleep? Loki on the throne? When did this happen?

She quickened her pace.

xXxXxXx

He was sitting at Odin's side while Frigga dozed when Katarina burst through the door.

Even looking at her face caused resentment to fester. How dare she show up, as if nothing had happened, as if they were still friends?

"How is he?" She whispered, kneeling at Odin's side. She looked miserable. She was pale and sweating and... were those tear tracks on her face?

For a second, uncertainty flickered in Loki's mind. _Perhaps I misunderstood. Perhaps-_

_You did not misunderstand. You know what you saw. This is merely wishful thinking._

He struggled to keep his angry emotions under control. "I do not know. Mother says that he might never awake again."

"And you are king now." Katarina turned to him, staring into his face with those blue eyes. And Loki decided to give her a chance. After a few more seconds of silence, he spoke.

"You know," He said, so quietly that she had to lean forward to hear him. "Now that all this has happened..."

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"...we could get married."

She just stared at him. Surprise was the main emotion on her face. "_What_?" She managed to say, softly.

"We could get married." Loki repeated. He reached out and tapped the ring that hung from her neck, fingers trembling slightly. "You did promise, a little while ago."

She was silent.

_Please say yes, please say yes, I want to trust you Katarina, please say yes..._

And then finally she reached out and took his hand. "Loki. You know we cannot." Her voice was the gentlest he had ever heard.

"Why _not_?" Loki gritted his teeth, and suddenly all the anger and resentment came rushing back.

"Because of what has happened. Your father in the Odinsleep. Your mother devastated. Your brother in Midguard. Your people in turmoil, your friends in anguish. We shall have to wait-"

But he cut her off, snapping at her, pulling his hand out of hers. "Was any of it true?"

Now she looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Was any of it true? Any of the things you told me- that you loved me, that you cared for me, that there was no one else... was it true?"

"Of course it was true." A frown creased her forehead as she cocked her head to the side. "Why would it-"

"You _lie_!" He hissed suddenly, contempt heavy in his tone. She recoiled. "You _never _meant any of it!"

"Loki, what do you mean? I have always been truthful-!"

"Always been truthful." And here he gave a mirthless laugh. "Always, huh? What about _Thor?_"

"What about him?"

"Don't play the fool." He got up in her face, glaring at her. "I saw you in Midguard. I saw him _kiss _you."

Open shock played across her face, and then utmost horror. "You did not-"

"I did."

She grabbed his hand, suddenly desperate. "Loki, you do not understand." She said. And her voice was pleading, _begging. _"Let me explain-"

"You have said enough." Loki coldly pulled away, turning his back on her.

"No, please!" She was screaming now, and tears were streaming down her face. "_Loki, please!_"

"Leave."

"No..." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back, crying, shaking. "_Please, Loki, just listen to-!_"

He pulled her off of him, anger blazing in his eyes. "Guards, take her to her room." He didn't even speak to her. "Obviously, Miss Rykerdottir does not know her place today."

xXxXxXx

The guards were gentle with her, despite Loki's parting, biting remark. "No need to treat her as if she's a piece of glass." The warriors were her friends, the people she had chatted to when she was bored.

She did not struggle, allowing them to lead her to the room set aside for her in the palace.

They hesitated in the doorway, and finally one of them spoke up, and young man named Castor. "My lady, we have been given orders to lock the door."

"Then lock it." Katarina's voice was flat as she took a seat at her desk. She rested her head on the cool, wooden surface, wishing that it would take some of the headache away.

They closed the door and she heard the lock click. As soon as they were out of earshot she started to cry.

**A/N: Well, _that_ took a dark turn.**

**Yeah, I know that Loki is acting like a real jerk right now, and Thor is probably stunned and confused. The next chapter, or maybe the one after that, perhaps things will kind of sort themselves out, but there will be a lot of uncertainty that will not be dealt with until the sequel.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please refrain from using too many bad words in your comments as you undoubtedly abuse Thor's name! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	19. Part II: Of Turmoil and Darkness

**A/N: Here it is! Thank you all so much!**

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Anyway, sorry it's short. Hopefully, the next one will be longer, 'cause that's when _stuff_ happens. I'm planning to have 23 chapters in all, but the last three will be the song playlist the preview for the sequel, and an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 19: Of Turmoil and Darkness**

Thor slumped in the alley, stumbling backwards, sitting on a crate. He let his face fall into his hands.

Katarina... all this time... she was really being truthful about not returning his feelings? He thought that she was just playing hard to get. But, no, it turns out that she had never liked him, and had loved someone else the entire time.

He thought that he had loved her. Now he wasn't so sure. Had he really loved her, or was it just desire and affection disguised as love because he had never really known anything else?

Why hadn't she just told him? He would've backed off... wouldn't he?

He wasn't even sure of himself now. Everything, his entire life in Asgard seemed like a lifetime away, something surreal, like it was from a dream. It didn't seem like it had ever happened to him. It was a rude awakening to a harsh reality.

A headache was coming on. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and moaned softly.

_Katarina... I'm so sorry. I did not mean it... any of it. I was so blind. I could not look outside my own bubble of selfish need to see that you had feelings for someone else. I apologize for all of it._

xXxXxXx

Her absence was killing him.

Despite the harsh words he had said- the angry, bitter words- all he really wanted was her. He needed to see her smile again. He needed to hear her laugh.

It was like after the first time they had met, at the party, but worse, now that there was resentment between them.

_Ignore her._ The voice in his mind suggested. _This is merely desire, a shadow of what you once felt for her. It will go away. Pay no attention._

He absently ran a finger over the ring on his hand, the silver and blue one. Usually, he would just listen to the voice, but now he wasn't so sure that he wanted to.

_Why? She said that she wanted to explain. Maybe I should let her explain._

_She does not DESERVE you! _The voice snapped at him. _She is a liar and a cheater, lowest of low, intent on capturing the hearts of who she pleases and toying with them. Who knows, perhaps even Thor is not her real lover. One can never know with a player of her caliber._

_I cannot just ignore her. Her eyes appear every time I close mine. And the empathy link... I feel her sorrow. She is in pain._

It was true. He brought a hand up to the ring he wore at his throat, remembering the spell he had put upon it before giving a matching one to Katarina. An empathy spell. He could feel her vague emotions.

Now, on the edge of his mind, all he could feel was sadness. Grief. If he stood absolutely still and strained his ears, he could even swear that he heard crying.

_Something distresses her. I must ask her for an explanation._

_NO! That is her plan! You must not fall into her clutches again! Block it out! Destroy the empathy link! Do not fall for it!_

_I cannot just sit here and listen to her cry_! Deep down, in a place where pride did not exist, if Loki was honest with himself, the sound broke his heart.

_Endure it. You are better than this. You are better than HER. _

Loki said nothing.

_Now, go to Midguard, to your brother. And then to Jotunheim. Talk with Laufey. Make him a deal, and this is what you shall say..._

xXxXxXx

The pain was unendurable.

She wanted nothing more than just a few minutes- a few seconds!- to explain everything that happened, and to tell him that she was sorry, that he was right, that she never should have gone to Midguard.

It was a big, agonizing joke. He had to check on her _right_ when Thor had advanced.

There were rumors- always had been, always will be- about an old, twisted creature that sat miles under the palace of Asgard, a man of fate, rolling his pitted die and laughing at the cruel numbers, going out of his way to make peoples' lives as heartbreaking as possible. At first, when Katarina had heard the story from Alienora, she had laughed. Now, she had half a mind to believe her.

There was a knock at the door. Katarina did not respond.

"Oh, Princess Katarina of Vanaheim! Please open the door!"

Slowly, without much enthusiasm, she rose to the doorway and leaned against it.

"Do not even bother, Alienora. The door is locked, and I doubt that the guards' orders permit visitors."

"Actually, surprisingly, they do. Or they let pretty maidens do as they please and conviniently forget to mention to their employers that they disregarded their orders. Anyway, they let me through. Door's temporarily unlocked. Let me in."

Sighing, Katarina pulled it open. Alienora stepped in, wearing a simple dress.

"Why, you're still wearing all your finery!" She said in slight shock as she surveyed her friend's outfit. "I thought that you would be dying to change out of it!"

"I have not had much time, to be honest." Katarina slumped back on her bed, resting her head in her palms. "I've been very busy."

"I can see that. Who gave you the injury on your neck? I'll kill them."

"Good luck. It was King Laufey."

Alienora stood there, staring, mouth slightly open, before plopping herself next to Katarina, looking grim. "Talk to me."

And so the entire story came spilling out. She didn't even bother to get rid of the parts between her and Loki.

"All this time... it was Prince Loki?! Are you-" Here she said a very rude word. "-serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"But... but... Thor's _brother_? But why did you... oh. So _all_ this time... oh." She shook her head in disbelief. "And now, Thor has messed everything up, because he kissed you _right_ when Loki checked to make sure you were alright." She laid down backwards. "This is a very bad situation."

"You think?"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Alienora almost sounded hurt. "You could have trusted me. I wouldn't tell anyone."

Immediately, Katarina felt guilty, but she defended herself anyway. "It is not a matter of trust, Ali. I just wasn't ready yet."

The blonde nodded her understanding but sighed. "How in Hel are we going to solve this one?"

Katarina wished she had an answer.

xXxXxXx

"She just _left_?" Sara asked skeptically. Thor was acting pretty suspicious.

"Yes." He squirmed under their gazes, uncomfortable. There had been a sudden change in mood since his talk with Katarina. Before he had been cheerful, happy even. Now he seemed to be quieter, more docile, with an expression in his eyes that looked like something akin to shame. "She called upon Heimdall-"

"Yeah, she just happened to call upon a magical Norse Gatekeeper and he just took her to Asgard."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You do not need to. But go ahead, search the town. You shall find no trace that Katarina Rykerdottir of Vanaheim ever existed."

"She's just... gone?" Malia couldn't believe it. She was starting to grow fond of the girl. "Why would she just leave without telling us?"

A wave of guilt rippled across Thor's face, and he turned away so that they could not see. "It is my fault. I told her something that I should not have, and acted in a way that was not acceptable around her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just know that I made a mistake." He looked so regretful. "One that I will never make again in the future."

xXxXxXx

Quite a few hours later, Thor found himself in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters detainment cell, staring into the face of an official.

Agent Coulson, he had called himself. Thor scowled. Coulson. Son of Coul. _Already I do not like him._

The man began with asking about his training, naming random places that he had never heard of. He decided his best bet was to stay silent.

Finally, a device in his pocket rang, and he stepped out of the room to attend to it.

And then Loki was in front of him.

He let his mask slip, just a bit, to show his surprise. "L-Loki, what are you doing here?"

His brother dropped his eyes. There was an aura of incredible sadness around him. "I had to come. I had to tell you. Father is... dead."

Thor stared in open shock. "...Dead?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was all too much for him."

"But...but..." Thor found he could not form proper sentences. Father? Dead? No, it could not be. "Katarina did not mention a thing..."

At her name, Loki's eyes hardened. "_Do not speak that name_." He hissed, suddenly all venom. Thor watched, surprised, as realization came into his brother's eyes and he sighed, looking like an old man.

"I am sorry, Thor. Things have been bad the past day. The weight of the throne has fallen to me."

"Perhaps... perhaps... now I can come back?" There was so much hope in his voice.

But Loki shook his head. "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last..."

"I know, but couldn't we just find a way-" Thor was begging now.

"...and Mother has forbidden your return."

The final blow. Thor looked at his brother in horror.

"It was one of the requirements for a renewed truce with the Jotuns. Brother, I am so sorry-"

"No, Loki. It is _I_ who is sorry." Thor bowed his head.

xXxXxXx

Sif and the Warriors Three were in one of the many living rooms in the palace.

"Our dearest friend banished!" Fandral ranted, pacing back in forth in front of Volstagg. "Loki on the throne! Asgard on the brink of war! Yet you managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two caskets of ale! Shame on you! Don't you _care_?" And with that he furiously dashed the platter in Volstagg's hands to the side. The food all fell to the floor, the plate clattering noisily.

Volstagg stood up, angry. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" He roared, as Hogun and Sif- sensing a fight- held both of them back.

"Stop it!" She said sharply. "Stop it, both of you! Stop! We all know what we have to do."

"We must go." Hogun agreed. "We must find Thor."

Despite their feud, Fandral and Volstagg exchanged uneasy glances. "You speak of treason!" The blonde hissed to his female companion.

"Forget treason, it's suicide." Volstagg snapped back.

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif insisted.

"Hush!" Volstagg glared at her. "Heimdall may be watching!"

All four of them had to stop their arguing as the door opened and a golden-clad Asgardian guard entered.

"Lord Heimdall demands your presence." He announced before walking away.

Silence. Then,

"We're doomed."

xXxXxXx

"You would _deny _the commands of Loki, our king? Break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

Sif and the Warriors Three were standing in the dome of the Bifrost, shamefacedly enduring the harsh lecture punctuated by frequent winces from Fandral or Volstagg. Well, at least the Warriors Three were shamefaced. Sif looked boldly into Heimdall's eyes.

"Yes."

"Good." Heimdall climbed down from the pedestal. The four looked up in disbelief.

"So you'll help us?"

"I am bound by honor to serve our king. _I _cannot help you." He said briskly, walking out of the Bifrost.

Volstagg frowned after him. "Tricky fellow, isn't he?"

There was a sudden crackle from behind them and they all whirled around.

"Look!" Sif cried out as the Bifrost activated itself.

xXxXxXx

_Grooooowl_.

Krystal sighed and looked down at her stomach, the source of the loud rumble as she trudged along. She needed food, and fast. Two days with no food isn't exactly healthy for a 14 year old. She scoured her surroundings, but with no luck. Her stomach growled again as the energy slowly left her body.

"Dangit...stupid stomach…" Krystal grumbled. Her pace began to slow. She felt an indescribable pain in her stomach, as if something was eating her from the inside out. She stumbled, trying to ignore the pain.

_Thud_.

Krystal fell to the ground, too tired to even put her hands in front of her to break her fall. She turned my head ever so slightly and saw a tiny leaf flash in the sunlight. Krystal jumped up and grabbed it. If there was a leaf, there had to be some sort of food it was growing on. She tugged and pulled it out of the ground, grinning triumphantly. She looked down at it and almost fell back to the ground in disappointment. It wasn't a plant at all.

It was a box. Leaf decorations covered the edges of the tiny box in elaborate circles and swirls. Strangely, it looked like an old toy box, one a toddler might use to keep their dolls. On the front was a painted 'ABC', but it was cracked and worn. It looked like the little thing could fall apart right in her hands, like in those horror movies she loved. The latch was simple, a small silver buckle, which looked brand-new and in top condition.  
This is creepy...I wonder what's in it? She thought.

For some reason she felt like tons of people were yelling at her, telling her she was stupid.

She shook her head and drove the thoughts from her mind. If there was something, anything, in the box, she could probably use it in some way. But she still hesitated. She didn't know why. She slowly reached to the latch. Was she...scared? She almost never got scared! She hesitated again, this time a little concerned why. But she was far too curious now to be stopped. She unbuckled it and gulped in nervousness, slowly lifting the lid…

Darkness.

Swimming over her, lifting her into the air in a dark bubble of madness. Entering through her mouth, her eyes, through every pore in her skin. It swarmed her, drowning her in pitch black as she struggled to stay afloat. She looked around frantically, trying to find some solution to what was happening.

A floating light.  
Right in front of her, the one source of warmth in the icy black. She stretched out her hand, desperate to grab hold of something, anything except the suffocating insanity surrounding her. She stretched her arm. She could almost touch it...almost…

Everything disappeared.

The only thing was darkness. Somehow she was standing, on what she didn't know. The only other thing a black outline of person. It was blacker than any black. It was indescribable. It stared at her. Krystal tried to run. She couldn't move. Something about that...thing had frozen her in fear.

It came toward her, walking on nothingness.

_No...no, no, no, no, no, no... _She thought and struggled to move, but not one muscle heeded her call. It was inches away from her face. Everything was silent. Then a huge grin spread across its face. It was a child's smile, as if it was getting a brand new toy. But it was filled with insanity, maliciousness, every horror she could think of. Then he spoke, his voice like nails on a chalkboard, a thousand people screaming in pain, insane laughter of every villain there had ever been.

"You'll make an excellent toy."

Her conscious faded and her eyes closed.

**A/N: A new OC! If the writing didn't seem like mine, just know that it wasn't for the part with Krystal. That was written by micarocks101, because she wanted to put an OC of her creation into my story. Hence, Krystal. She's more important in the sequel.**

**Things are _still_ pretty screwed up! Perhaps they'll get better, or perhaps not.**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	20. Part II: Of Pleas and Falls

**A/N: I know I've said it a thousand times, but thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are so amazing, I know that I never would've gotten this far without you guys.**

**Guest: I know what you mean: usually, I have a 1-OC policy for my stories, but micarocks101 is my friend and Krystal isn't going to play a MAJOR role. She's only in Part I of the sequel, so hopefully she won't be too much of a problem. If you're still worried about it, just tell me in a review and I'll consider taking her out if that is what the general consensus is.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so freakishly long! My Bluetooth keyboard for my iPad broke, and I had to use the onscreen keyboard, which takes much longer.**

**I've officially decided on 24 chapters! The last three will be the epilogue, preview, and songs playlist, though.**

**Get ready to cry. This chapter is just plain SAD. **

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 20: Of Pleas and Falls**

**3rd POV**

He stood in front of Mjolnir, the lies he told Thor still burning in his throat.

_What was I thinking? I should not have lied to him! I've never told falsehoods of such damage before!_

_Do you really feel pity for that pathetic creature? He is not even a god anymore. He is but a mere mortal, lowest of low._

_Still, he is my brother-_

_He is NOT your brother! He has NEVER been your brother! Do you forget your heritage, Laufeyson?_

At this, Loki visibly flinched and was suddenly grateful for the invisibility spell that he had cast upon himself upon entering Midguard. The officials around him were oblivious to his presence.

Mjolnir sat in front of him, half buried in a clump of dirt.

_If I could only pull it out... I would prove myself his equal. I would prove myself more worthy than the mighty Thor._

He reached out and grabbed the cold leather handle.

Nothing. Frowning, he tried now with both hands, pulling, straining, hoping.

It did not budge. It never had, it never will.

Loki quickly withdrew his hands and turned away, not wanting to look upon the cause of his failure any longer. With a mere call for Heimdall he was whisked away to the Jotunheim, remembering the conversation that he had to have with the Frost Giant king.

He had to have a chat with his father.

xXxXxXx

She had to talk to him. She could not wait any longer.

Katarina went over the plan again in her mind, biting her lip. It was risky and last-minute, but right now she didn't have many options or much time. She had to speak to him _now_, before it was too late to change his mind. Many hours had passed, but still she could hear his harsh words.

_"Was any of it true?"_

_"You _lie_!"_

_"I saw you in Midguard. I saw him _kiss_ you."_

She winced at the remembrance, and pushed them away. No time for distractions. She had to focus on the here and now if she wanted to escape and set things right.

She gently rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, blowing slightly, and a periwinkle, shimmering powder emerged from thin air. Quickly cupping it within her hand, she leaned against the locked door of her room and waited for the signal.

"Come _on_, guys! I'm her best friend. Surely that would merit some leniency." Alienora's whining voice was clearly audible through the door.

"We have our orders. The other guards may have let you in- a lapse of judgement or sobriety, we do not know- but we are not nearly so lax." The guard's deep voice sent vibrations through the wood.

Katarina quietly cursed. Of course Loki would change the guards. He was not so stupid as to let the same ones watch over a prisoner all the time, lest said prisoner convinced them to her side.

Alienora was still trying to persuade them. "Seriously, what harm can come from me seeing my friend's face?"

"You might have some weapon on you to give to her."

"Search me. I have nothing."

There was a brief period of silence in which Katarina guessed that the guards were looking through her pockets. Katarina held her breath. Then,

"Fine, you may go in. You have twenty minutes."

There was the click of the lock and the door swung open.

That was all Katarina needed. She swiftly blew the blue powder into the guards' faces.

They blinked, looking disoriented for a few moments before collapsing, fast asleep."

Alienora grinned. "Nice."

"Thank you. Now, I must go."

Her friend nodded her understanding and gave her a grim half-smile. "As the Miguardians say, 'Go get 'em, tiger.' And good luck."

Katarina grinned in reply and rushed down the corridor towards the throne room where she knew he would be.

xXxXxXx

There was despair no longer. Katarina was not sad anymore.

Loki cocked his head to the side, straining for some kind of emotion, anything that she could be feeling. All that was there was... urgency.

_She is coming_. Hissed the voice, warning him. _Coming to sway you from your decision, sway you from your righteous anger._

_Impossible. _

_And yet you know it is true._

_The guards would not let her pass-_

There was a sudden and loud scuffle outside the golden throne room doors, and then, without warning they burst open.

And there she stood, panting, still in her green dress, cheeks flushed from running. The two guards he had posted outside in the hall were lying unconscious on the floor. How she had managed to take down two men twice her size and triple her strength, he had no idea.

Instantly, conflicting emotions rose within him. Joy and sadness, an urge to wrap his arms around her and an urge to strike her. Relief and anger.

"Loki!" She gasped out, running forward.

Anger won out. "Is that how you would address your king?" He asked coldly. Undaunted, she continued to approach him.

"Not usually, no. But I must speak with you."

"And what if I refuse to hear it?"

"I shall make you hear it."

"What if I put my hands over my ears and hum loudly?"

"Aside from that being extremely childish, I would force you to listen anyway."

_Already she has gotten a hold on you_. The voice sneered. _You engage in sarcastic comebacks, something she has no shortage of. Are you really so weak?_

Loki quickly realized this mistake and decided that his best play was to get her away from him, as soon as possible. If she stayed in his presence any longer, he might just forget about being angry and just embrace her. He had missed her so badly.

"Guards, please escort Miss Rykerdottir back to her room." Loki ordered loudly.

Katarina glared at him, but the angry expression did not hide the tears in her eyes. She snapped her fingers and the doors shut behind her with a _bang_. "No, Loki, you are going to listen to me."

"I do not have to!" He snapped. That terrible image of her in Thor's arms- his lips on hers- came back again. It filled him with such rage that all notions of listening to her vanished.

"You must!" Tears were falling freely now.

"What is there to listen to? You _betrayed_ me, Katarina. I gave you _everything_. You promised me everything in return. But now I know that they were all lies."

"No, Loki, please." She begged, and she sounded heartbroken. She was so close now that he could've counted the pearly tears clinging to her eyelashes. He resisted the urge to.

"No! I will not fall into your clutches again! I am better than you." He found himself echoing the words and sentences of the voice in his head. He did not mind. The voice was better, wiser, than he would ever be.

xXxXxXx

It was not him. None of the words he spoke were his. They did not sound like him, did not fit within the patterns of his speech. She had never heard him speak like that before.

It was then that she noticed that his eyes were blue. Pure blue. No longer any ring of green along the edges of his irises.

_A possession spell_. Katarina had never seen one before, but she was sure of her conclusion.

Despite the grim concept, the princess found herself filled with joy at the prospect. _It wasn't him, this entire time. It is somebody else. It isn't him, it isn't him..._

She quickly scanned his form for something- _anything_- that could've transferred the curse. It was probably an everyday object, with something the same color as his current eyes...

_There_. That ring.

Loki suddenly noticed her silence and immediately grew suspicious. "Katarina..."

Without warning she leapt forward, grabbing his wrist with one hand while trying to pull the ring off with the other.

Instinctively, without thought, Loki struck her across the face with all his might, causing her to loose her grip on his arm and fall backwards from the shock of it, sliding down the stairs at the foot of the throne.

But the damage was done. The silver ring flashed in the dying rays of the sun as it flew through the air, landing hard on the floor and skidding across the marble tiles.

Instantly, the voice (which had been encouraging him to mock her, ignore her, and other cruel things) vanished. All thoughts of doubt and rage at Katarina dissipated, leaving only the barest bit of hurt.

And even that was hidden by the wave of remorse that crashed over him as he saw Katarina, on her knees at the bottom of the stairs, clutching the side of her face that he had hit. She seemed to be shocked.

_I hurt her._ The thought made shame- hot and painful- rise up inside of him. _Why is it that I always manage to do that?_

xXxXxXx

There was an immediate change in him. Before, he had been angry, enraged, even. But now he seemed confused, and as he looked at her, an all-too-familiar emotion crossed his face: guilt.

He moved forward, reaching out to her. "I hurt you..." He whispered, voice filled with such shame that it made Katarina's heart hurt more than her face (and her face hurt quite a lot. Ever been hit by an angry god?).

He knelt down. Right before his fingertips touched her cheek, he stopped, hesitating, eyes glued to the ugly bruise rising on her skin. He seemed reluctant to touch her, after all he had done.

Without hesitation she leaned into him, feeling relief- warm, happy relief- flood her body. She had her Loki back. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, so quietly that only she would be able to hear. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too." She replied, and her eyes shot open as she remembered what she had to say. "Loki, I must-"

The princess was interrupted by a loud zapping noise, something she was very familiar with: the sound of an activating Bifrost.

Loki suddenly stiffened, glancing upwards towards the window, gazing out of it. Since she had her back to it, she could not see what was going on.

He reluctantly retracted his arms. "I have to go." He started to get up.

Desperate once again, Katarina grabbed his arm, feeling fresh tears spill from her eyes. "No, no, you can't, I have to explain!"

"Katarina," He knelt back down and gently cradled her face in his hands. "I'll listen to _whatever_ you have to say when I get back. I promise."

Her eyes didn't leave his. "Swear." She whispered. "On something you care about."

"I swear on your life." He replied, softly. She held the stare for a few more seconds before nodding and releasing him. There was so much pain and sadness in her eyes.

He tore his eyes away from hers and called for a new pair of guards. "Keep her safe." He ordered them sternly. "Do not let her leave this room." And then he was gone.

xXxXxXx

Katarina did not know exactly how long she sat there, staring at her reflection in the polished marble floor.

The guards were silent as well as sunset came, staining the hall with its crimson and titian rays.

Although at first she had made a pointed effort to ignore it, the princess found her eyes drawn to the ring she had pulled from Loki's finger. A shudder ran through her as she considered what might have happened if she didn't remember possession spells. She quietly thanked the gods, most prominently Lofn and Freyja. She then prayed for their help.

_Whatever he is planning, just get us both out of this alive._ She begged. _Please, please, please..._

The ring commanded her attention again. It looked so pretty, shining in the light of the sun. The blue gem glittered temptingly.

_Touch me, touch me._ It seemed to say.

_No!_ She clenched her eyes shut and brought her hands to her temples, shaking her head slightly from side to side. _That drove Loki mad. You saw what he did..._ She ran a hand gingerly over the mark on her face.

She crawled towards it anyway, picking it up, examining it.

_You think Loki will listen to you? He is angry, too angry to even look at you..._

With a cry she hurled the piece of jewelry at the wall, where the fragile silver shattered. The blue jewel remained intact, though, falling to the floor with a small _clink_.

She proceeded to ignore it as best as she could. The guards hadn't even blinked.

There was much noise outside the palace, the distant noise of fighting, but she didn't notice and paid no attention to it.

At least, she paid no attention to it until Odin himself came into the hall, in full battle armor.

xXxXxXx

The girl and her two guards all jumped in surprise, the former yelping a little as she did so. All three bent over in hasty bows.

"Allfather!" Katarina gasped, her eyes still on the floor. "I did not know-"

"That I was awake?" Odin was amused slightly by their reactions. "Rise, child, I know that a bow is not very comfortable to keep."

She hesitantly rectified. "The Odinsleep-"

"I threw it off in such a dire time. Come, child, time wears thin." He started to head out the doors, and she started to follow.

"Um, sire?" The guards looked at him nervously. "We were given orders to keep her here..."

"With all due respect, _I _am king." Odin said firmly, and the two both lost their courage and fell silent, offering no more resistance.

"What do you mean by "dire time"?" She asked, hurrying to move after him. She struggled to match her pace to his.

"You shall see."

xXxXxXx

They got there with barely any time to spare.

Katarina could not believe what she was seeing. Loki was standing on the bridge behind Thor, watching, horrorstruck, as his older brother started to _destroy _it.

Thor was back in all of his glory, wearing his normal Asgardian armor with Mjolnir in his hands. Time after time he brought the hammer down on the bridge, and already a spiderweb of cracks had begun to spread throughout it.

The Bifrost was glowing brightly, almost too brightly to watch, spinning faster than she had ever seen before. A beam of light was being shot out of it, as if someone had tried to travel to another realm, but it did not fade as it usually did. It stayed steady.

"_If you destroy it, you'll never see her again!_" Loki was yelling.

"Forgive me, Jane." Thor replied, not to his brother.

_Jane. _The name sparked a bit of remembrance in Katarina's mind. _That mortal woman?_

And then the bridge broke. There was a tremendous cracking sound, and it just _broke. _Katarina would not have thought it possible, but it seemed that the might of Thor had been too much for it to bear.

Odin disappeared in a flash of light, and in the blink of an eye, he was kneeling at the broken edge as the dome of the Bifrost sank beneath the sea with many groans and creaks.

Thor had grabbed Odin, and Loki had grabbed Thor, so they both dangled precariously over the abyss, both looking quite stunned.

Katarina ran to the edge, feeling so relieved she could have died. She knelt down and smiled widely and genuinely; it had been a while since she had smiled like that. She extended a hand. "Loki!"

But the prince had eyes only for Odin. "I could've done it, father!" He cried out. "For you! For all of us." The words broke her heart; they were filled with so much pain.

In the days that followed and for the rest of her life, Katarina could not understand why the Allfather had said those next words. Those two, terrible, horrible words. "No, Loki."

_No, Loki. _

_No, Loki._

_No, Loki._

She knew what they were. A death sentence.

Suddenly she could feel his despair, his loneliness, and she knew what he was going to do. And she was powerless to stop it.

"No, Loki!" She yelled, echoing the words of the Allfather, but with such different meaning. "No, Loki, don't do it!"

He didn't even seem to hear her as she begged. Thor only seemed confused, looking from Katarina to Loki and then back again, brow creased.

"_Loki! Please, listen to me!_" Katarina was screaming now, desperate to get through to him, desperate for him to hear her. His grip on Thor loosened. "_No, Loki, please, I love you, I need you, don't listen to him!_"

But he didn't listen. And he let go. And he fell.

He fell, he fell, he fell.

With Katarina's scream following him all the way down.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did; this chapter was so much fun to write (yeah, I'm evil, sue me).**

**I know that this is the technical end of Thor, but stick with me! I still have a few more chapters to go!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	21. Part II: Of Pain and Torture

**A/N: Thank you to all! I enjoyed your reviews, and your reactions, as some of them were just like, three words, but those made me laugh the most.**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's another sad one for you; I made it extra long because the last two were short.**

**Part II: Through Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

**Chapter 21: Of Pain and Torture**

**3rd POV**

She watched him fall. And that finally broke her heart.

As he disappeared in the dark below, she knew that there was only one way to assuage the wave of grief that was rising within her: jump.

When Thor saw what she was about to do, he yelled, frantically. "You'll die!"

Her only reply was, "I'm dead anyway."

And she slid off the bridge, without any hesitation.

Her fall was interrupted by an arm around her waist, and Katarina looked up in disbelief to see that Thor had caught her.

Katarina screamed and fought Thor, tears streaming down her face, and forced every bit of magic into her voice as she begged for him to let her go, to let her fall, to let her die. She was desperate for death. She knew it was her only salvation.

It took all of Thor's willpower to keep his arm around her waist to keep her from falling into the oblivion of the chasm below. He turned his face away from her's, afraid that if he glimpsed upon her face- that grief-stricken, tear-streaked face- then he would actually do as she pleaded.

Odin hoisted them both onto the remains of the rainbow bridge, grunting in effort, but Katarina was oblivious to it. All she did was scream. Scream the name of the one she had loved, sobbing, not even trying to hide her tears, not caring who saw them. All that mattered to her in that moment was that he was gone.

Gone.

She hit Thor and scratched him without really realizing it, tears falling down her face. Finally ceasing, the princess crumpled to her knees, hugging herself, sobbing.

Thor tried to comfort her. He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Katarina..."

"Don't touch me." She managed to say. "Don't touch me." And she dissolved into tears once more. Thor couldn't bear to see her like this, so vulnerable, her heart on her sleeve and her emotions clearly written on her face.

Odin turned away, also seeming reluctant to look at her. "Thor, take her to the Healing Room."

His son nodded, and he gently picked up Katarina, who sobbed but offered no more resistance.

Sif and the Warriors Three came rushing up in full battle gear, looking perplexed to see Thor of all people holding a crying Katarina in his arms.

"Thor, what is-"

"Loki is dead." He interrupted Sif. "He fell from the bridge when I destroyed it." And he brushed past his three friends, who were now stunned.

xXxXxXx

Alienora walked slowly, hand-in-hand with Katia, both of them in a surprisingly sober mood. Katia was carrying a flower- a lily.

"Is Kat dead?" The younger girl asked, looking up at the blonde with big, mournful, kaleidoscope eyes.

"No." Alienora said slowly. "She is not dead." Katia realized that Katarina's status was not good if her best friend did not elaborate.

"Will she die?" She plowed on, sadness creeping into her tone.

The noble's daughter gave the princess's hand a squeeze. "I hope not."

They pushed open the door to the Healing Room, walking in.

It was an airy, spacious place, with a fountain in the middle of it. It was a pool of water, with a golden statue of the goddess Eir in the middle of it, with her hands outstretched, palm up. Water poured out of the ceiling, onto her head and pooling in her hands before falling into the basin below her feet.

The room was empty besides the bustling Healers and one girl in a bed in the corner, near the window: Katarina.

Already, in the week she had been there, a change had come over the girl. Her eyes were blank, lips tightly pursed. She was pale all over except for the ugly burn on her neck and the purple bruise on her cheek.

"Katarina?" Alienora called out gently. Her friend barely responded, turning slightly in their direction before twisting back to the window.

"Kat?" Katia pulled herself out of the blonde's grip and headed to her sister. "Kat?"

Katarina did not turn her gaze away from the window. "Yes, Katia?"

"Are you okay?"

This time she did turn, looking down at her younger sister- her beautiful younger sister- with empty, sad eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"No." Misery sagged in every line of her face. "I am not okay."

xXxXxXx

"What's wrong with her?" Katia asked with hushed horror as they were ushered from the Healing Room after half an hour.

"The Healers call it trauma. I call it heartbreak." Alienora said quietly. Katia looked confused.

"Why would Kat be heartbroken?"

"Someone she knew had died. He's dead."

"Dead? Like Mama?"

Alienora swallowed, suddenly feeling like she was going to cry. "Yes. Like your mama."

Katia was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Nikolai said that love killed Mama. He said that she was _heartbroken _too. Will _heartbroken _kill Kat as well?"

Alienora picked up the younger girl, cradling her in her arms as she walked. "You underestimate your sister. She's a fighter; she'll get better."

She wished that she was more confident than she sounded.

xXxXxXx

There was so much darkness.

Too much darkness; wiping his mind blank. He couldn't remember anything.

There was no past, no future- everything seemed to run and bleed together into the horrible stretch of time known as _now._

It was terribly cold and yet burning hot at the same time; freezing and boiling and burning him all simultaneously. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew that that wasn't possible, but it did not matter. That's what it felt like.

The only thing that saved his sanity was the counting. Counting how many seconds he fell into the dark, how many times he breathed the rusty scent of blood into his nostrils, how many times he heard that distant echo.

There was no sound... expect for that echo. His forehead creased in annoyance as it grew louder- it was distracting him from his counting. Worse yet, the echo was familiar.

A _scream. _Screaming? Why would anyone be screaming? There should only be silence. He cringed- it was growing louder. A sound of such anguish and heartbreak that it hurt him.

A flash of red. A twinkle of blue. Red hair, blue eyes. Pearly tears.

A girl. Something glinted from around her neck: a ring, hanging on a chain around her throat like a collar. Or perhaps a noose.

The girl was screaming. Why would she be screaming?

Her name came suddenly, without warning. _Katarina._

He tested it out, saying it to the blackness. "Katarina."

Just the way that the word rolled off his tongue gave him comfort, made him want to relax, a sense of ease coaxing him to close his eyes. But the scream kept him on edge, making prickles race up and down his spine. Prickles of... shame?

Why was he guilty? Was _he, _perhaps, making her scream?

_There was a bridge... and she was begging him to do something..._

_"No, Loki."_

_"No, Loki!" _

Two statements, so alike yet so different. One was a rejection, a condemnation and a death sentence. The other was a plea, a beg, a confession. A want.

It all came back in a sudden flash. Everything.

_Katarina..._

He had promised to speak to her. He had promised to listen to what she had to say. But it turns out that he would not be there to hear it.

Then this was the oblivion beneath the bridge? It wasn't anything like he had imagined in his youth, when he was young child and thought he was invincible, when he had considered jumping off just to see where it would take him. When he was a child, he had thought that you would simply fall into nothingness until you reached the next realm.

He could not have fathomed this... hell. There was no other word for it. _Hell. _Torturous black, standing on nothing and yet being dragged downwards, the stench of blood and decaying flesh, seeing nothing, hearing nothing but that scream, over and over and over...

_"No, Loki!"_

_"No, Loki don't listen to him!"_

_"No, Loki, please, I love you, I need you, don't listen to him!"_

She had said that she loved him. Was it true? Could he believe her, give her the benefit of the doubt that perhaps what he had seen- her with Thor- was not true? Was a fluke?

_"You cannot."_

There was that voice. He could not stand that voice; when Katarina had pulled the ring from his hand it was like coming from the dark into the light.

Now, he was back in the dark again.

_"Do not trust her; for all that you know she was planning on rejecting you."_

His feet touched firm ground, and the sensation surprised him so much that he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, feeling the solidity with disbelief.

_"Listen to _me. _Trust _me. _I can give you everything back. Right now you have been cast out, abandoned, thrown away like a piece of trash."_

There was someone in front of him, a tall figure shrouded in more black. There was a sudden light to his left, and he blinked from shock. The light somehow illuminated nothing except for a small, five-foot circle around him.

_"I can give you new purpose and ambition. I can give you the throne back."_

"What would it cost me?" His voice was raspy and dry. "Deals such as this do not come at no price."

_"All that you must do is listen to me. Command my army, and _destroy _Midguard."  
_

Destroy Midguard. Kill the mortals.

He could not.

"I will not destroy a realm of innocent people."

_"You would destroy the Jotuns."_

"They are hardly innocent. They went to war with us- they are barbaric and petty and short-tempered. They should die. The Midguardians are an ugly, stupid people, but they do not deserve the harsh punishments of death."

_"Predictable, from an Asgardian." _The voice sneered. From his haven of light, all he could see was the silhouette's smile. _"But I have many methods of persuasion."_

And that's when the pain started.

xXxXxXx

"She is ready to be discharged, but she refuses to eat." The Healer said.

Synthia paled. "Then how is she still alive?"

"Nourishment spells, courtesy of Frigga. She's running on magic, that girl."

Ryker and Synthia both turned to see Katarina in the corner with Nikolai speaking to her in so low a voice that they could not hear. Their daughter's brow was creased, as if she was thinking hard about something.

"He's trying to convince her to eat something. He's a smart one, that boy. He'll get her to do it eventually."

Ryker nodded understanding, and then said, impatiently, "When shall we be allowed to go back to Vanaheim?"

"When the Bifrost is restored." The king and queen turned in surprise to see Thor, standing in the doorway of the Healing Room with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. "Right now it has sunk beneath the sea- inter-dimensional travel is simply impossible."

A change had come over the young price as well. He was quieter, less boastful, less cheerful. He seemed to lapse into periods of silence where he would just think. Training was less frequent, and he actually started to read a few books from the Great Library. Mostly on stars, the librarian had informed them.

Synthia seemed aghast. "The Bifrost is destroyed?"

Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could already see why Katarina did not like her stepmother- the latter was oblivious to the point where it grew irritating. "Yes, Queen Aegnirdottir. It was destroyed a week and a half ago, during my fight with my brother."

"You should not address him as such." Ryker said in his deep voice, eyes serious. "We have heard of what he has done. You are far worthier than him, far too worthy than to call him a relation-"

"Shut up." Thor, Ryker, Synthia and the Healer all turned in surprise to Katarina, whom had apparently been listening to the conversation. Her eyes were narrowed.

Ryker shook himself out of his astonishment and glared at his daughter. "Is that how you address your king?"

Somehow, for some reason, the words made her flinch, pain flickering across her face. "Not usually, no." She said sadly, and lapsed into silence once more, staring out the window. Nikolai put a hand on her shoulder and glared at his father.

"Will you put all of your mannerisms aside and _care_?" He snapped.

"I do care, Nikolai, more than you can comprehend-"

"This is your first visit a week and a half!" The prince yelled through gritted teeth. "Surely-"

"I am also the king of Vanaheim." Ryker replied coldly. "I have many duties to attend to, now that I am severed from my kingdom."

"Your daughter should be at the height of your concern!"

"Stop!" Katarina now had her hands over her ears, and she looked on the verge of tears. "Please, please, don't yell." She was shaking.

Instantly, Nikolai's angry expression melted once again to one of concern as he knelt by his sister, now pointedly ignoring his father. Ryker scowled and turned away, and Synthia followed.

Thor- who had been watching the fight with some weariness and barely concealed interest- walked into the Healing Room.

"How is she?" He asked Nikolai. The latter sighed.

"Better, I think. At least, not worse."

"You know, I _am _sitting here, right next to you." Katarina said flatly. "You could speak to _me _instead."

Thor couldn't help a grim smile. No shortage of sarcasm. "Of course. How are you doing, Katarina?"

She shrugged. "I have the same answer as Nikolai. Better, I think. At least, not worse."

She was thinner. Paler, just like Alienora had said. There were dark circles under her eyes. Thor exhaled.

"Katarina, I am sorry, for what I did to you-"

She waved a hand, interrupting him. "It is fine. I forgive you. You didn't know. I am sorry for yelling at you."

The prince nodded, but found that, despite his accepted apology, he still felt guilty. "Still, though, I feel somehow as if it was my fault-"

"It is not. It is mine." She looked down at her hands and buried her face in it. "I left when he needed me most. Maybe, if I had been there for him-"

"Who?" Nikolai looked blank.

Thor looked surprised. "You have not told him, Katarina?"

The princess shrugged. "I didn't know how. How _do _you explain something like this?"

"Explain what?" Her brother looked from his sister to the prince of Asgard. "What's going on?"

Thor grimaced before saying it. "Katarina and Loki... were... "together", as the Midguardians would say."

Nikolai stared at him. Finally he said, "You're joking." He looked back at Katarina. "I thought that was just a temporary thing!"

She said nothing.

"And now that he's dead..." Nikolai moaned and covered his face with his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not trauma, as the Healers said. It's depression."

"He's not dead." Katarina's remark surprised them all.

Thor's brow creased. "Katarina, you cannot possibly think that he survived-"

"He's not dead." Her hand went to the ring around her throat, and she pinched the metal so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I know that he's not."

"That someone could live through such a fall... it's impossible. How do you know, anyway?"

"Because I can still see him. Nightmares, Thor, Nikolai. He's in darkness." She squeezed her eyes shut and her breathing hitched. "He's being tortured, they're trying to make him do something that he doesn't want to do-"

"Katarina, this is madness." Nikolai interrupted her.

"-it hurts him so badly, they do things to him that I don't want to say." She was shaking now. "They drip poison into his eyes and acid down his throat-"

"Enough!" Thor commanded. He looked at the girl with concerned blue eyes. "You must rest, Katarina. They are nightmares from your imagination, nothing more."

"But they're _real_, Thor." She insisted, sounding for a moment like a child trying to convince her parents that Santa Claus is real. "I know they are-"

"_Rest._" The prince repeated firmly. "It might do you some good."

xXxXxXx

A month went by. And things changed.

Katarina was discharged from the Healing Room, saying that she was perfectly healthy. Her family (minus the parents) and friends begged to differ.

She was much thinner, less tan, had lost most of her rosy complexion. Her skin was stretched so tightly over her bones that you could see the shape of them underneath. The girl was wasting away.

She barely ate, barely slept. And when she did sleep, her slumbers were far from peaceful.

She screamed in the night, crying and yelling. Nikolai did his best to comfort her- his own nightmares had retreated. _Malekith must be doing something important to forget me- _and held her when she cried.

"They're killing him!" She would say. "They're going to kill him!"

"Sh, it's just a dream, just a dream." He would repeat those words over and over, but now even _ he _had begun to doubt them.

Katarina confined herself to Loki's room, reading every book he had on magic and sorcery, poring over thick volumes day and night, scribbling notes. It was a frantic search, an obsession. Others just couldn't understand her urgency.

She was different, that was for sure. Gone was the happy, beautiful girl, that would dance at parties. Gone was the smiles, the laughs, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

xXxXxXx

Life was curious in the sense that it went on, despite all odds. It stopped for no one. It was like a big, walking crowd of people that moved forward, always forward. Death would strike and people would fall. Around them, some would pause to stare, but in the end always moved on. But others would stop altogether, so impaired and crippled with loss that they simply ceased their march. Watching the people surge all around them in a sea of urgency, wondering why they felt no more desire to join them.

xXxXxXx

"Katarina."

"Mm?"

"Stop this."

The princess of Vanaheim looked up in disbelief and slight amusement at the woman that stood before her. The Lady Sif, with vicious scowl on her face despite the concerned look in her eyes.

"Stop what, my lady?" Katarina asked politely, deciding that to play dumb was her best bet. It had been three months since Loki had fallen from the bridge.

Sif was not fooled in the slightest. "Do not use that innocent act on me, Katarina. You know what you're doing. And I'm here to tell you- it's pointless."

Katarina was currently sitting in Loki's room at his desk, surrounded by paper and ink, poring over a thick volume filled with characters that made no sense to Sif, had she cared to try to read them. There was no mistaking the difference in the young girl- her face was much paler, her brow almost permanently creased, her blue eyes tired and her red hair limp.

Sif could not understand her obsession. It seemed to grip her and send her into a frenzy, flipping frantically through books and scribbling furiously so that her notes were almost unintelligible. The warrior woman had never held any love in her heart for the Dark Prince, and personally, could not think of a less worthy subject of Katarina's attention.

"Mm, pointless, you say?" Katarina gave a hollow laugh and shook her head, returning once more to her book, planning on ignoring Sif so she could finish her notes. "Personally, I could not disagree more."

"Do you not understand? He fell off the Bifrost. He's dead." _And he does not deserve you anyway. You are the opposite of him. Warm, kind, polite, good-hearted. He is a murderer. Can you not see that?_

The other girl pursed her lips until her mouth was a thin line. "I refuse to believe it."

"Why is it that you search for him so? Did you not see what he did? What he was going to do? Destroy an entire _race_-his own race, no less- kill his brother, take over the throne? Are you blind?"

Katarina pointed to an object on the table without looking up. "Do you see that jewel, Lady Sif?"

Sif looked at it. It was a blue thing, not like any gem that she had seen before. It seemed to pulse, to glow. "What of it?"

"That is a gem that was set in a ring that I pulled from his finger. Do you know what it is?"

Sif touched it, and instantly, she heard a dark voice in the back of her mind, sounding disturbingly like her own:

_"Do you not see the girl in front of you? She is infatuated with a dead prince, completely obsessed, foolish in her frenzy. There is no point in her search-"_

Sif drew back her fingers, shocked. Katarina had seen the reaction and smiled.

"It is a dark curse, enchanted to feed on the darkest, most poisonous thoughts in your mind and bring them to life. Loki-" Her voice tightened when she said his name. "- was jealous and resentful of the attention Thor had gotten, forever the nation's favorite, and this curse brought them out in the worst possible way."

Sif shook her head. "It does not matter. He is dead."

"No. He is not."

"How can you know?"

Katarina sighed, and for a second, she looked so tired and _old_. She put a hand up to the ring she wore at her throat. "Sif."

It was the first time in a while that she had addressed her by her name, instead of "my lady" or "Lady Sif". "Yes?"

"Do you know what happens when someone takes away the thing that you love?"

"...No..."

"You go mad." Katarina looked out the window, and Sif did not miss the pearly tear that slid down her cheek. "I will not rest until I find him again." She whispered.

xXxXxXx

Thor headed down the hall, to his father, with a question in his throat that had been plaguing him for months now. A question he had not dared to ask before.

Odin was on the throne, looking terribly weary. He had thrown off the Odinsleep, but it had been too soon. He definitely did not hold the strength that he once had.

"Father." Thor knelt.

"Rise. What is it that you want?"

The prince hesitated. "I have a question."

"Ask away."

"You might not know." His son straightened, but kept his eyes on the floor. "Three months ago, when I destroyed the bridge..."

Odin waited.

"...Loki seemed shocked. For all of his intelligence, he had never considered that I would break it. The Bifrost. Why is that?"

To his surprise, Odin gave a dark chuckle. "That is not a question for me, my boy, but for your mother."

With that he was dismissed.

xXxXxXx

Thor found Frigga in her room, reading a book.

"Thor," She said, smiling, looking up when he entered. "How can I assist you?"

Despite her grin and cheerful attitude, the prince did not miss the deep sadness in her eyes: anguish. _She mourns for Loki._

He repeated his question.

The Queen remained silent for a little while, pondering it. Finally, she said, "And Odin thinks it best that I answer?"

Thor nodded.

"Very well. It was because of Jane."

His stomach twisted at the mention of her name, but he plowed on anyway. "What?"

"He thought that you wouldn't break it, because it meant that you would never see Jane again."

The statement brought guilt. He hesitated. "Does that mean..."

"...that you do not love Jane enough? No, Thor. You love Jane with all your heart; I know that." Frigga's tone was gentle. "It's just that Loki saw it a different way."

"How so?"

"Let's put it like this. If he was in your place- left with a choice, destroy the bridge and save a race but never see his beloved again- he would not do it. He would refuse. He would rather let the race die."

Thor just stared at his mother. "Why?"

"Because... you are a natural king, Thor. You were born for it. You want Jane to see you at the top of the world, yes?"

He gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"It's different for Loki. For him, Katarina _is _his world."

**A/N: I like that ending. **

**This is the technical end of my story! But wait! There's more.**

**I have an epilogue planned, _and _a preview of the sequel, and a songs playlist. So stick around! I'm almost done!**

**I want to try to reach 200 reviews before I finish. Do you guys mind helping with that?**

**Review, favorite, follow. **


	22. Preview: Of Poison and Lies

**A/N: Thank you to all! Sorry, I looked through my work and decided that 22 chapters was for the best. So this is the last chapter, although I'm still coming up with a playlist for the story. **

**Polaris: Thank you. :) Yeah, I liked the scene with Katia as well; in the sequel she'll be a bit older and a bit more mature, though, so I'm not sure how that's going to turn out.  
Ah, Krystal. Yeah, I've gotten a lot of questions on that. Okay; that bit was just foreshadowing for Part I of the sequel (Her Poison, His Lies). She'll come up. She was made by my friend micarocks101, so that's why the writing style is different than the rest of the story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Preview: Of Poison and Lies**

**3rd POV**

She missed him. She missed him so much, so terribly that it hurt, a deep, throbbing pain that began in her heart and worked its way outwards, through her extremities and into her bones. She tried to numb it, to assuage it, but it faded only to a dull ache that lodged like a diamond in her chest no matter what, reminding her it was there with every beat of her heart.

She missed the way that he would look at her, as if she was the only thing in the world worth looking at. She missed the way he smiled when he said her name, the way his eyes lit up when she said his.

Perhaps what she missed most of all was the way he spoke, fitting his clever silver words together with such careful and loving precision that his sentences painted images in the air that she could see and hear and almost touch. His deep voice, accent richer than ever, adding that extra little lilt just for her when he read aloud. You would've thought that he had been planning to say things for days.

She missed the gentle pressure of his fingers wrapped around hers, the way that he would absently trace circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. The way that he would sometimes play with her hair, twisting a red lock around his finger or just run his hand through it.

She missed him, she missed him, she missed him. It was an insatiable and desperate longing, a need that would never be satisfied until she had him back.

vVvVvVvVv

His feelings for her never faded over the years.

Every time he looked upon her was like the first time, at that party so long ago in Vanaheim.

He remembered that, during the first time, he had initially thought that he had been dreaming. For how could a creature of such beauty otherwise exist in such a dirty, ugly world? Others had dimmed before her until she was the only thing that mattered.

_"But the first time I saw her I thought that I had glimpsed upon an angel of Valhalla."_

He had not been lying- it had not been a mere jest to put Coul in his place. He had meant every word.

He had wondered- after making sure he was not asleep- why others did not stop to stare, why they continued to move on as if nothing was happening. Did they not feel it, the crashing waves of time slow to the gentle ebb of a moonlit tide? Did their hearts not race?

He had wanted to know her name. He had wanted to hear her laugh. He had wanted to see her smile.

vVvVvVvVv

"A rude awakening, my prince?"

Loki ignored the barb, squeezing his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold onto a part of the dream, to keep a little of the happiness and peace that came with it.

The creature shrouded in black did not often let sleep overcome him, so when he did, he had to savor every moment. The light of the memories quickly faded, though, leaving him more desolate than before.

He opened his eyes to see the giant form of the creature standing over him. There was something in his hands. Loki knew what it was.

vVvVvVvVv

_It was dark. It was so very dark._

_The shadows were everywhere and nowhere, blacker than the space it moved through, making no sound and yet it was the only sound. He felt like he was standing on nothing and yet he had the strangest feeling like he was sinking downwards, always downwards. The air smelled like blood and rotting corpses._

_"Kill them. Kill them all." There was a voice- dark, sinister- and a swooshing sound, and then someone screamed in pain._

_"They are but mortals." A second voice croaked out. Weak, raspy. "What quarrel do they have with you?"_

_"What quarrel does an ant have with a boot? They must be squashed, meddlesome bugs as they are. Do you forget that it was because of that mortal woman your brother fell for that you lost your throne?"_

_The whip was brought down again, and there was another yell. The second person was panting now. "I... never wanted the throne. All... I wanted... was to be Thor's... equal."_

_"And you will never be. Asgard is a place of fools. You had plans to free them from the constant fear of the Frost Giants- your own kin. You killed Laufey- your own father- to defend Odin, and still he rejects you."_

_There was an open cringe._

_"Even that girl- that Katarina- was lying to you that entire time."_

_"No." Now the second person sounded firm, as if he had found strength in the name. "No, she... wanted to talk to me... wanted to explain..."_

_"What is there to explain? It was never you. All that she said to you were lies, and you fell for them, 'hook, line, and sinker', as the Midguardians would say."_

_For once, the second person wavered in his argument. "You... can't know."_

_The first person laughed. It was the sound of winter rain and shattering glass. "You forget, Laufeyson, that I am more powerful than you will ever know. I could see the deception written on her face."_

_"She... would never lie... to me."_

_"And she would never break your heart and go off with your brother either, is that right?"_

_The other person fell silent._

_"Believe me, you are better off without her." Now whip-wielder was kind again, purring, trying to tempt him with his sweet poisoned words. "There are many other women in the world, much more beautiful and much more worthy of you. Forget her. Take Asgard and destroy Midguard."_

_"Why must I... destroy Midguard?"_

_"The puny mortals are but nuisances. And..." Here, the first person stopped to let it sink it. "That human. Jane Foster. Nothing would hurt your brother more..."_

_The second person was quiet, as if he was thinking about it._

_"...than if you stole her away and killed her slowly, while he watched. He stole your's, so you might as well return the favor."_

_"I cannot... do that to him... he is my brother..."_

_"Brother? Ha!" Another whip lash and another scream. "Do you forget your own heritage? You are a Frost Giant."_

_"We... grew up together... we played together, we fought together!"_

_"It was merely a shadow. Living in the shade of his greatness. You were _nothing_ next to him, in the Asgardians eyes. You were not equals, you were not brothers, bloodline or otherwise."_

_"I don't... want to do it."_

_"Perhaps now. But I've heard, that what hurts a Frost Giant the most... is fire."_

_There was a flash of red and orange light, and an agonized scream-_

-no, that scream was her own. Katarina bolted upright in her bed, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

She was trembling and drenched in cold sweat. She looked down at her thin, trembling hands, pure white in the light of the moon spilling in through the window.

"Katarina?" The princess snapped towards the sound to Alienora, sitting up in her own bed across the room as well, rubbing her eyes. She yawned, blinking blearily. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Katarina heard herself saying. She felt herself lie down, rubbing the ring at her neck. "Just another nightmare."

**A/N: Please leave an ending review! I'm trying to get to two hundred before I finish, and if all of you review, than I'm pretty sure I'll get there! **

**Tell me what you liked about the story and what you disliked, so I can improve the sequel.**

**Keep an eye out for that! "Her Poison, His Lies", post-Thor and pre-Avengers and during Avengers!**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


	23. Playlist: UNCOMPLETE

**A/N: Okay, quick note: I AM NOT A CRAZY FANGIRL. I know some of you might be opposed to some of the artists/composers/bands for who's music I promote, but just know that I'm not one of those rabid-you-see-them-being-hauled-away-at-concerts-by-security type people. I appreciate the music: the lyrics and the beat. Maybe the person singing it isn't the most favorable: I don't care. We're all entitled to our own opinions. I apologize if I'm being mean, but I have to be firm on this. **

**On that note, please tell me if you have any suggestions on the music! If you think you have a song that would fit a certain chapter/person better, say so!**

**Note: Some of the songs have "profane and ungodly words" (If you get the reference, you're awesome :D) so you might want to listen to them with earphones on. Unless your parents/legal guardians don't care about that... or if your parents/legal guardians are not around... yeah, that got awkward really fast.**

**Also note that I try to have only one song per artist (unfortunately, I love Evanescence and Avril Lavigne).**

Part I:  
_Love Story~ Taylor Swift_

Chapter 1:  
_Enchanted~ Owl City_

Chapter 2:  
_Things I'll Never Say~ Avril Lavigne_

Chapter 3:  
_Magic~ Coldplay_

Chapter 4:  
_Crush~ David Archuleta_

Chapter 5:  
_Good Girl~ Carrie Underwood_

Chapter 6:  
_It's The Fear~ Within Temptation_

Chapter 7:  
Chapter 8:  
Chapter 9:  
Chapter 10:

Chapter 11:  
_Fall For You~ Secondhand Serenade_

Chapter 12:  
_Arms~ Christina Perri_

Part II:  
_My Heart Is Broken~ Evanescence_

Chapter 13:  
_A Moment Like This~ Kelly Clarkson_

Chapter 14:

Chapter 15:  
_I Love You~ Avril Lavinge_

Chapter 16:  
_Monster~ Imagine Dragons_

Chapter 17:  
_Scream~ Zac Efron_

Chapter 18:  
_Say You Will~ Evanescence_

Chapter 19:  
_Papercut~ Linkin' Park_

Chapter 20:  
_Last Resort~ Papa Roach_

Chapter 21:  
_Falling Inside The Black~ Skillet_

Chapter 22:  
_World So Cold~ Three Days Grace_

Chapter 23:  
_I Never Told You~ Colbie Caillat_

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that this is not finished. I've been searching for songs, but I haven't found anything for the chapters that are blank.**

**If you guys know of any, recommend them to me and I'll be your best friend! :D**


	24. SEQUEL

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT:  
"Her Erik, His Christine"**

**CHECK IT OUT.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS AND YOU'RE LIKE, "HEY, I ALREADY READ THIS!" IT'S BECAUSE I JUST REPLACED THIS CHAPTER WITH THE PLAYLIST, WHICH IS WHY MY STORY NOW HAS 24 CHAPTERS.**

**SO GO BACK AND READ THE PLAYLIST. CHAPTER 23. UNCOMPLETE (You can help me out with that!)**


End file.
